I'm a Boy 2
by VINIE-CHAN
Summary: (Sequel from "I'm a Boy") Setelah janji yang terikat bulan lalu, Fang dan BoBoiBoy akhirnya resmi putus. Sayangnya rasa cinta Fang pada bocah bertopi itu masih terlalu besar. /shounen-ai/FangBoy/(COMPLETE)
1. Prolog

**BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy 2 (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **-PROLOG-**

Suara burung gagak terdengar di balik rumah-rumah yang berderetan. Tepat di depan tempatku berdiri, sebuah mansion berukuran cukup besar kini berdiri dengan kokohnya. Ku buka gerbangnya yang berkarat, membiarkan bunyinya yang cukup mengganggu telingaku. Tidak adakah tukang yang bisa memperbaiki gerbang ini? Pantas orang-orang takut pergi ke sini.

Inilah rumahku.

'Rumahku istanaku'.

Kalau kata orang begitu.

'Rumahku markasku'.

Begitulah kataku.

Kenapa aku bilang 'rumahku markasku'? Karena ini adalah markas persembunyianku seorang untuk menghindari kejaran para _fangirl_ yang setia mengejarku. Aku suka menjadi populer, tapi bukan begini caranya. Orang populer itu hidupnya susah, ya?

Kakak sengaja mengirimku ke sini. Tega betul dia! Tidakkah dia mengerti perasaan adik kesayangannya yang masih belum cukup umur untuk tinggal sendirian?

Untung tidak punya _waifu_.

Argh! Jadi ingat dia! Kenapa di saat seperti ini, aku malah ingin bersamanya?

BoBoiBoy, di bocah unyu nan cantik–eh, ganteng–yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta. Aku heran kenapa bisa suka sama si bocah unyu ini. Pipinya memang _chubby_. Matanya bulat sempurna. Kulitnya putih mulus. Dan senyumannya ... Urgh! Terlalu manis.

 _Bodoh! Kau sudah mimisan lima kali dalam sehari. Kau ingin mimisan lagi untuk yang keenam kalinya?_

Ya, tadi di sekolah, aku sempat mimisan lima kali. Bagaimana tidak kalau aku bisa melihat BoBoiBoy yang sedang berganti baju olahraga, tubuhnya tanpa busana itu terlalu–ehem–menggoda iman.

Aaaahhhh ...! Kamu ini laki-laki, Fang! Whai yu suka sama laki-laki polos kayak dia?! Kamu harus normal, Fang! HARUS NORMAL!

"Hhh ... Hari ini bakalan berat ... Sial!" aku mengeluh, begitu aku masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku masuk ke kamarku yang bercorak ungu-biru. Banyak foto-foto BoBoiBoy yang terpajang di beberapa bagian dinding. Kalian mungkin berpikir aku ini terlalu mendambakan BoBoiBoy sebagai kekasih.

Memang kenyataannya begitu.

Dan kini aku harus menghadapi kenyataan yang pahit.

Bahwa BoBoiBoy tidak ingin aku memintanya lebih dari seorang teman.

* * *

 **Kembali lagi di season 2! Posting tepat di bulan Januari.**

 **Oke, untuk yang satu ini mungkin agak sedikit spoiler aja : Ini mengisahkan tentang kebimbangan Fang terhadap perasaannya kepada BoBoiBoy. Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menghapus jarak hubungan mereka satu sama lain, tapi hatinya berkata lain dari janjinya.**

 **Sudahlah, Fang ... Kalau masih CINTA, kenapa harus bimbang? Kawinin aja udah!/PLAK!**

 **Bagi para pembaca, selamat tahun baru, ya! Semoga di tahun ini bisa lebih damai dan tidak ada konflik di mana-mana. Bosen denger konflik politik ini lah, itu lah ... TV tayangannya itu-itu saja, berita tentang permasalahan yang berbulan-bulan tidak selesai-selesai.**

 **Yang tanggal 2 masuk sekolah atau sudah kerja, selamat menempuh kewajiban kalian! _Author_ juga masuk sekolah tanggal 2 Januari, kok.**

 **Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah menyimak curhatan tadi. Btw, untuk cerita I'm a Boy yang season 1, apakah kurang panjang dramanya? Dulu itu update 4 hari sekali, soalnya waktunya mepet dan belum lagi kesibukan _author_ yang meningkat bak gunungan sampah. Daripada hilang ide, _author_ sempat berpikir kalau jadwalnya dipercepat untuk season 1. Season 2 ini mungkin jadwal tidak menentu seperti dulu lagi. Agak-agak lambat mungkin. Wajar, kisah cinta ekspetasi dengan realita itu berbeda. Drama pasti butuh yang namanya inspirasi kehidupan nyata.**

 **Untuk yang tidak puas dengan season 1-nya, maaf ya. _Goal_ chapternya memang harus kurang dari 15 chapter untuk season 1. Mungkin karena drama kurang ngena ... Iya, iya, _author_ jomblo, tidak tahu rasanya pacaran itu kayak gimana. Tapi nolak cinta, _author_ pernah. (Kok jadinya curhat lagi?)**

 **Epilognya gantung banget, ya? Huhuhu ... _Author_ memang masih pemula untuk membuat kisah drama ngena tolakan cinta abadi FangBoy (?). Ide bertebaran, epilognya bukan _happy ending_. Huhuhu ... Maaf, tapi terima kasih sudah mengoreksinya. Jujur, kritikan kalian memang bikin jantung mau berhenti, tapi sangat membantu bagi _author_ yang kurang berpengalaman bikin novel ini.**

 **Sudah, ya. Kepanjangan catatan minta maaf sana-sini, kasihan mata kalian baca tulisan _absurd_ di atas. Sekali lagi _author_ tegaskan, _update_ tidak menentu dan ini adalah cerita _shounen-ai_ di bawahnya _yaoi_ , jadi kayak hubungan gay ringan gitu.**

 **Silahkan berikan review, fav, dan follow cerita ini. _Author_ mungkin bisa menjawab review kalian di chapter depan. Diusahakan begitu. Sampai jumpa di chapter 1! Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 1 : Satu bulan kemudian

**BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy 2 (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 1-**

Hari ini, suasana di kelas biasa saja. Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal seperti biasa berdebat soal tugas Matematika dari Cikgu Papa. Mereka sama sekali tidak menanyakan soal itu padaku. Yaya dan Ying memang jagoannya Matematika. Aku sendiri masuk nomer 3 dari anak-anak yang pintar Matematika di kelas.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda BoBoiBoy ada di kelas. Bocah unyu–maksudku keren (keceplosan terus)–itu sepertinya belum berangkat sekolah. Dari tadi aku menunggu kehadirannya. Mungkin dia sedang membantu Tok Aba.

Masa bodo. Untuk apa ku pikirkan? Ini bukan urusanku! Ini urusannya!

Bagaimana dengan perasaanku kini?

...

Kenapa topiknya jadi meleset?

Intinya, aku belum melihat tanda-tanda BoBoiBoy akan datang. Biasanya dia akan masuk dengan langkah biasa, lalu menyapa kami semua dengan semangat. Sayangnya, jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Dia akan telat dalam beberapa menit lagi.

Tanpa sengaja, mataku yang menatap area depan sekolah menangkap siluet bocah laki-laki bertopi oranye.

Itu dia ... BoBoiBoy. Bocah itu kini berlari sekencang mungkin masuk ke sekolah. Aku hampir menertawakan ekspresinya yang lucu ketika sedang panik.

" _Haiya_ , Fang! Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Ying tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tak, tak ada apa-apa." Aku memalingkan wajah.

Huft ... Hampir ketahuan si gadis-mata-sipit-cerewet itu. Dia memang menyebalkan.

 _Drap! Drap! Drap!_

BoBoiBoy berlari masuk ke kelas. Keringatnya bercucuran dari pelipis sampai ke seluruh tubuhnya. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan, dan dia berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin.

"Hhh ... Hhaahhhh ... Selamat pagi, Fang ..." Dia menyapaku terlebih dahulu.

Aku tidak menatapnya. Begitu kepalanya menatap ke arah yang lainnya, aku melirik seragamnya yang basah terkena keringat. Jenjang lehernya telihat sangat basah seperti sehabis mandi. Wajahku memanas melihat pemandangan yang bagiku sudah seperti surga para pria.

 _Kau masih normal, Fang ...,_ batinku.

Tidakkah kalian menyadarinya? Aku hampir ingin melahap leher BoBoiBoy yang terlihat segar. Sifat liarku ku tahan selama-lama mungkin. Aku tidak mau BoBoiBoy tahu aku semakin bernafsu melihatnya basah seperti itu.

"Ah, Fang. Berhubung kamu ada di sini dan Cikgu Papa belum datang, tolong ajari aku, dong!" pinta BoBoiBoy. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan buku Matematika. "Ada beberapa soal yang aku tidak mengerti, nih!"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Ku majukan posisiku ke meja agar bisa melihat isi buku Matematika milik BoBoiBoy. "Sini, aku ajarin. Mana yang susah?" tanyaku.

Jari telunjuk BoBoiBoy menunjuk ke arah beberapa soal. Bagiku, ini sangat mudah. Aku bahkan bisa menyelesaikannya dalam beberapa detik saja. Hebat 'kan aku?

"Ooo ... Gampang. Kamu tinggal hitung pakai rumus ini, terus bandingkan dengan angka yang satunya. Kalau sudah, tinggal tulis jawabannya, lalu bla bla bla ..." Celotehanku menggema di telingaku dan BoBoiBoy.

Masalah soal Matematika sih gampang. Masalah soal perasaan? ... Itu tidak segampang melempar kerikil.

Tunggu! Sejak kapan aku merangkai kata-kata seperti itu?

Setelah mengajari BoBoiBoy, aku kembali menatap langit. Aku tidak memandang dari segi luarnya. Langit selalu membawaku ke alam lain, contohnya ke alam halusinasiku. Setiap aku memandang, entah mengapa aku dapat berhalusinasi melihat bayang-bayang hewan yang selalu mengitariku, seakan-akan aku tidak sendirian di sini. Inikah efek kekurangan teman?

Aku masih melihat ke luar jendela dan tidak sadar kalau mata BoBoiBoy sudah dari tadi melirik ke arahku. Spontan, aku balas melirik, tetap dengan posisi yang sama.

"Apa?" tanyaku dingin, berusaha menjaga _image_.

"Tidak. Akhir-akhir ini kamu kelihatan aneh," jawabnya dengan polos.

Aku tersentak. Pandanganku yang semula melihat ke langit kini memandang horor ke BoBoiBoy. "A-apa maksudmu?!"

BoBoiBoy menghela nafas panjang. "Pertama, dua hari yang lalu kamu mimisan lima kali. Kedua, kamu selalu meneleponku setiap malam. Apa maksudnya ini?"

Tubuhku gemetar mendengar pertanyaannya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku bersikap aneh? Oh, mungkin karena aku yang biasanya judes dan pemarah ini selalu berubah sifat di depannya? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? BoBoiBoy yang masih polos-polos saja tahu aku berubah sifat. Dia tanya aku pula.

Keringat dingin keluar dari kepalaku. O-ow ... Bakalan ketahuan, nih.

"Hhh ... Kamu belum bisa _move on_ , 'kan?"

 _BINGO!_ Dia sudah tahu!

"H-hei! _Ngawur!_ Aku ini ... cuma ... cuma ..."

"Cuma apa?"

"Cuma ... Ah! Cuma sedikit demam akhir-akhir ini. Makanya sewaktu nelepon kamu, aku minta ditemani."

"Ooo ... Pantas mimisan lima kali, gara-gara demam, toh?"

Aku mengangguk cepat.

Fyuuhh ... Untung dia tidak banyak mengintrogasiku. Kalau dia banyak bertanya bisa ketahuan.

"Selamat pagi, wahai murid-murid kebenaran!"

Oke, si guru nyentrik nan gila sudah datang.

"Bangun!" seru Yaya memberi aba-aba. "Selamat pagi, Cikgu kebenaran!"

"Selamat pagi, Cikgu kebenaran!" Seluruh siswa dan siswi mengikuti aba-aba Yaya, termasuk aku sendiri.

Cikgu Papa memulai pelajaran hari ini dengan gaya yang sangat–menurutku saja–aneh dan terlalu lebay. Berkali-kali ulangan dadakan selalu diselenggarakan. PR pun sangat banyak.

 _Aku ingin minggat dari kelas ini!_

* * *

Beruntung sekali waktu istirahat tiba tepat waktu. Cikgu Papa berhasil disingkirkan oleh bel istirahat yang mungkin tidak tahan mendengar celotehan tanpa makna dari beliau (tapi cukup membantu). Kini anak-anak berlarian menuju kantin, meninggalkanku sendiri ...

Bersama BoBoiBoy.

 _Heran ... Kenapa harus sama dia?_ batinku.

Tidak! Aku tidak kesal! Hanya pasang tampang cuek aja sekalian biar dia kira aku tidak peduli. Lagian ngapain aku harus memandanginya yang masih celingukan kayak orang bodoh. Mana dia baru bangun tidur setelah ngorok dengerin ceramah sang "Guru Kebenaran".

BoBoiBoy menoleh ke belakang, namun aku tidak memandanginya. Cukup melihat ke luar jendela sudah membuatku lega dari serangan mata bulat bin indah milik rivalku.

"Fang ..." Tuh, 'kan! Dia mulai berulah. "Kamu tidak makan?"

Pertanyaan apa itu? _Mainstream_ banget!

"Buat apa? Lagian duit juga lagi nipis. Belum dapet transferan dari Abang."

BoBoiBoy manggut-manggut.

Ku lirik dia yang menunduk sambil menggigiti bibirnya. Entah mengapa ketika melihatnya seperti itu, wajahku nge- _blush_ tidak karuan. Manis, sih. Cuma agak gugup buat jujur di depannya.

"Kalau kamu mau, boleh kerja di kedai Atok. Kebetulan, Ochobot baru pulang ke Inggris. Sesi liburannya sudah berakhir kemarin," tawar BoBoiBoy.

"Kenapa kamu menawarkan pekerjaanmu padaku?" tanyaku hambar.

"Yah ... aku kasihan saja lihat kamu bokek. Barangkali Atok mau memberimu upah."

Aku mendengus untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Tidak usah. Nanti aku minta ke Abangku saja."

"Hadeh ... Dasar keras kepala."

"Kamu sendiri kenapa tidak ikut ketiga teman baikmu itu?"

"Apa maksudmu teman baik?"

"Mereka 'kan baik sama kamu."

Hening seketika.

"Aku tidak merasa begitu."

"Lupakan. Maksudku, kamu kenapa tidak ke kantin bareng mereka? Biasanya demen banget ke sana demi kumpul-kumpul bareng."

"Aku hanya malas ke sana. Capek seharian bantu-bantu Atok di kedai. Sesekali istirahatnya di kelas, tidur contohnya."

"Dasar pemalas."

"Coba saja kalau kamu jadi aku!"

"Mungkin aku akan berteriak "KENAPA?!" sampai satu sekolah dengar."

"Lebay amat."

"Biarin. 'Kan kamu yang nanya."

 _Grek!_

Ku dorong kursiku ke belakang, lalu berdiri hendak pergi meninggalkan kelas yang hanya ada aku dan BoBoiBoy saja.

"Hei, mau ke mana?" BoBoiBoy langsung mencegahku keluar.

"Hhh ... Mau ke toilet."

Kepala BoBoiBoy menggeleng pelan. "Nanti aku tidak ada temannya."

"Kamu 'kan bisa ngomong sama imajinasimu lewat batin," balasku cuek. Aku pun pergi ke toilet, meninggalkan BoBoiBoy yang sepertinya bersiap-siap melempar kursi ke arahku.

Jika kalian mendengar percakapan kami berdua, inilah takdir kami. Menjadi rival. Baik di bidang pelajaran maupun bidang yang tidak masuk akal. Aku dan BoBoiBoy selalu berupaya menjadi pemenang, dan konsekuensinya kami tentukan sendiri-sendiri sesuai keinginan kami.

Iya, aku dan dia masih kecil. Masih suka bertengkar. Tapi aku lain. Aku bertengkar dengannya karena aku suka dia. Heran juga, sih. BoBoiBoy saja sudah _move on_ , tapi aku belum. Inikah takdirku setelah menjadi pacarnya? Paling tidak jangan tanyakan hal itu padaku.

Sudah wajar kelakuan anak laki-laki. Pasti ada saja yang dipermasalahkan satu sama lain, meskipun hanya hal sepele saja. Seenggaknya ini memang lebih baik. Benar kata BoBoiBoy. Aku tidak boleh banyak memikirkan hubungan kami beberapa minggu lalu. Ini saja sudah cukup membuat kami dekat.

Apa daya aku melawannya. BoBoiBoy sendiri memohon padaku dengan tampang judesnya. Dia kalau sedang marah memang seram. Kayak ada halilintar yang muncul di tengah-tengah hujan, membakar hutan-hutan yang sudah jadi korban. Dia bilang :

" _Aku tidak mau kita berhubungan lebih dari ini. Kau tahu sendiri akibatnya? Hhh ... Aku masih trauma dengan kejadian beberapa minggu lalu. Kalau diteruskan, bagaimana dengan masa depan kita nanti? Makanya, lebih baik jangan minta aku berpacaran denganmu."_

Itu sudah seminggu yang lalu. Aku sudah lupa sekarang bulan apa. Mungkin Februari. Berarti dia mengatakannya pada minggu akhir Januari.

Tapi pikiranku tidak pernah lepas darinya. Salah BoBoiBoy sendiri, kenapa bisa dia punya tampang imut seperti itu? Sifatnya saja sudah kayak kucing. Sayangnya kelemahannya itu tertuju pada BALON. Dasar aneh (namanya juga anak-anak).

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

 _Plak!_

"Duh! Toiletnya kelewatan!" Ku tepuk jidatku, kemudian berbalik masuk ke toilet. "Ngapain juga aku mikirin anak itu? Bodoh sekali aku ini!"

* * *

Tidak hanya ketika berangkat saja aku menemukan tampangnya yang unyu nan sukses membuatku mimisan 5 liter per-ember. Pulang sekolah pun dia dengan senang hati pulang bersamaku. Tentu aku tidak ingin melewatkan sesi menyenangkan (bagiku) ini. Bisa lihat tampang idealnyaaa~

"Hei, kenapa senyam-senyum begitu?" Aku tersentak. BoBoiBoy berhasil mengagetkanku dan membuat wajahku semerah tomat. "Senyummu mencurigakan begitu." Dia kembali mengintrogasiku. "Kamu tidak kesurupan setan yang disalurkan Cikgu Papa, 'kan?" Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipiku.

Ku genggam tangan kanannya yang menepuk pipiku. Ku lihat wajahnya berubah total. Mungkin bisa dibilang 'kaget'. Tapi pipinya merah.

"Fang, lepaskan tanganku!" serunya memberontak.

Sayangnya genggamanku terlalu keras, membuatnya meringis kesakitan namun tetap memberontak sekuat tenaga.

"Lepaskan, Fang! Sakit, nih!"

O-ow. Dia mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Cowok begini mudah banget nangisnya. Bikin gemes saja.

 _Slap!_

Ku balas kelakuannya dengan menampar pipinya menggunakan tangannya yang aku genggam. Dia sedikit terkejut, lalu memasang tampang marah yang masih dibilang imut.

"Maksudmu apa, sih?! Tiba-tiba saja nampar pipiku!" bentaknya marah.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya menggemaskan seperti itu. "Kamu tuh yang tidak jelas. Tiba-tiba saja menyimpulkan bahwa aku kesurupan setannya Cikgu Papa. Mana mungkin aku tidak kesal?" tanyaku balik.

Wajah BoBoiBoy memerah. Dia menggigit bibirnya pelan, nampak sangat bersalah.

"Maaf, ya. Aku tidak tahu kamu bisa kesal begini," katanya meminta maaf.

"Ya, ya, ya. Paling tidak jangan coba-coba mengataiku kesurupan kayak tadi."

Kami kembali berjalan melewati jalan raya yang tidak jauh dari sekolah. Jalanan sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang lewat atau bisa dibilang 'TIDAK ADA KENDARAAN SAMA SEKALI'. _Caps lock_ kebanyakan, salahkan _author_.

Kami sempat melewati gang tempat kucing gila yang biasa nongkrong di sini. Dulu aku pernah dikejar satu kali saja karena lewat gang ini. Tapi sekarang beruntung sekali. Kucing itu sudah tidak ada. Kami bebas melewati gang tersebut tanpa halangan apapun. _Give applause to us!_

Abaikan kata-kata tadi. Suasana tidak riuh.

Oke! Inilah momen yang ku tunggu-tunggu! Ku genggam tangan BoBoiBoy erat namun pelan. Mataku melirik ke BoBoiBoy, memandanginya yang terkejut dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Ini yang ingin ku lihat. Di momen seperti ini, akan ku kembalikan memori kami beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan membiarkannya bereaksi seperti apa yang ingin ku lihat.

"Hahaha. Kamu terkejut, ya?" tawaku.

BoBoiBoy mendengus. Sayang sekali dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah merahnya itu. Pipinya menggembung seperti ikan buntal, ingin meluapkan amarahnya.

"Hei, hei. _Slow_ ~ Lagipula hanya bergandengan saja," kataku dengan senyuman sinisku.

"Bergandengan saja? Aku rasa ini sedikit aneh," kata BoBoiBoy. Dia berupaya sebisa mungkin untuk tetap jutek.

"Memang aneh. Mana ada cowok gandengan sama cowok? Tapi kamu berbeda. Malah membuatku merasa aku gandengan sama cewek," candaku, dibalas dengan pukulan BoBoiBoy yang mendarat di lenganku.

"Fang jahat! Aku ini laki-laki! Bukan perempuan!" BoBoiBoy mewek.

Aku masih tertawa melihat kelakuannya sambil menahan sakit di lenganku yang terus dia pukul dengan bogemnya.

"Terserah aku lah mau ngomong gimana. Kamu tidak lebih hanya mirip seorang bocah yang hampir tidak memiliki jenis kelamin. Eh, bukan! Mirip cewek loli yang kayak di anime itu loh! Yang rambutnya pendek kayak kamu!"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan perempuan, Fang! Kamu kok jahat banget, sih?!"

"Biarin! Bwek!"

Candaan terus berlanjut sampai kami tiba di depan rumahku. Rumah yang dulu dibilang rumah hantu oleh BoBoiBoy ketika pertama kali dia ke sini. Ku lepaskan tangan kami berdua yang sempat bergandengan, membiarkan BoBoiBoy berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Anu ... BoBoiBoy."

Bocah bertopi reptil itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Nanti bo-boleh telpon lagi? Aku rasa kita tidak ada PR apapun hari ini," tanyaku. Ku garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

BoBoiBoy menghela nafas pendek. Dia tersenyum–sangat manis–dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Boleh. Asalkan jangan gombalin aku seperti kemarin, ya."

Aku terkekeh. "Iya, iya."

"Hehe. Sudah, ya. Aku harus pulang. Kita lanjutkan obrolannya nanti saja, ya." BoBoiBoy pun berlari menuju rumahnya. Tangannya melambai-lambai ke arahku, tanda dia pergi pulang.

Aku membalas lambaiannya dengan senyuman tipis. Kepalaku menoleh ke rumahku yang merupakan markas bagiku. Helaan nafas terdengar. Burung gagak masih setia menemani rumah kosongku ini.

 _Kembali lagi ke realita._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 of I'm a Boy 2 sudah hadir! Maunya dirilis dua hari setelah prolognya, tapi karena takut kelamaan dan _author_ juga sibuk _deadline_ komik, jadi hari ini dirilis juga.**

 **Jujur, bikin chapter yang satu ini aja udah bikin geregetan. Gigit-gigit bantal, cari imajinasi dan inspirasi sambil jalan-jalan di Puncak, di Jakarta, sampai di alun-alun Malang, dan bahkan di Bromo dan Semeru.**

 **Oke, yang tadi diabaikan saja. Tidak ada hubungannya.**

 **Intinya untuk chapter yang satu ini memang panjang, ya? Sengaja dibuat begini agar dramanya kelihatan. Ditulis sedetail mungkin, menggambarkan betapa judesnya BoBoiBoy dengan sikap Fang yang masih sayang dan cinta sama dia.**

 **Jangan-jangan jadi sinetron, nih! *ditendang ke bulan***

 **Salahkan film-film sinetron picisan di TV yang kisahnya anak-anak remaja pacaran mulu. Sayang sekali, cerita I'm a Boy pasangannya 'gay', bukan 'straight', dan itu pun susah untuk cari inspirasi. Masa liat-liat di Yutub soal hubungan gay? Kan gila, yang ada video yang gak bener. (-_-")**

 **Fang : "Sudah ya basa-basinya. Sekarang lo mending lanjutin komik, terus tugas Art Performance-nya juga dicari. Jangan lupa bayar daftar ulang sekolah seharga Rp2.325.000,- dan pembayaran studi ke luar negeri seharga 6 juta, urusin rapot yang belum ditandatangani, urusin klub mading wawancara, dan-"**

 **Aku : "Oke-oke! Aku tahu aku banyak kerjaan. Paling tidak jangan disebutin semuanya." *pundung***

 **BBB : "Fang, lebih baik tinggalkan saja dia, sebelum ngamuk kayak emak-emak di warung."**

 **Fang : "Oke."**

 **Aku : "SIAPA YANG EMAK-EMAK?!"**

 **BBB n Fang : *kabur***

 **Jangan lupa subscribe- eh! Review, fav, dan follow cerita ini. Sampai jumpa lagi! Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 2 : Masa lalu

**BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy 2 (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 2-**

" _Hei! Gopal! Ayo kembali ke sini! Kamu harus mencoba biskuit buatanku!"_

" _Ogah! Kamu saja coba sendiri! Rasanya kayak kertas ampelas tau gak?!"_

" _Haiya! Kamu juga harus mencobanya! Salah sendiri menghina kami berdua!"_

" _GAK MAOOO ...!"_

 _Terdengar riuh suara tiga anak yang berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Mereka Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal. Tampaknya sedang bertengkar dengan hebohnya._

" _Heh." Tanpa sadar aku terkekeh. Tingkah mereka bertiga memang lucu, sih. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa bergabung dengan mereka. Aku bukan tipe anak yang suka bermain kejar-kejaran kayak kucing dan anjing._

 _Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan tanpa sengaja melihat seorang bocah berambut hitam dengan pakaian serba oranye-kuning berjalan menuju lapangan. Wajahnya sangat ceria, ingin bergabung dengan yang lain._

" _Hoi!" aku memanggilnya. Dia menoleh, menampakkan sisi polosnya._ _"Kamu yakin mau bertemu dengan mereka?"_

 _Dia kebingungan. Haha! Ekspresinya membuatku ingin tertawa._

" _Kamu tidak tahu aku?" Aku terkekeh kembali. Bocah itu malah semakin kebingungan, mulutnya saja tetap tertutup. "Perkenalkan namaku Fang._ _Kamu cewek, 'kan? Kamu anak baru, ya? Namamu siapa?_ _"_

 _Kini aku bisa melihatnya mulai salah tingkah. Kalau dugaanku benar, berarti dia memang perempuan. Pipinya aja_ chubby _unyu gitu, aku jadi tidak tahan melihatnya mulai garuk-garuk pipi._

" _N-namaku ..." Dia mulai mengucapkan satu kata. Tatapannya yang semula melemah kini kuat menatapku. "Namaku BoBoiBoy."_

Deg!

 _Betapa terkejutnya aku mendengar namanya. Bagaimana bisa ada perempuan dengan nama laki-laki yang kental? Apalagi kata 'Boy' pada baris belakang membuatku terheran-heran._

 _Unik juga bertemu dengannya. Dia tomboy, pantas namanya ada kata 'Boy' gitu. Penampilan aja udah kayak anak cowok. Tapi yang unik itu topinya. Bentuknya seperti kepala dinosaurus dengan logo petir yang sama dengan_ hoodie _yang dia pakai._

" _Wow! Aku belum pernah mendengar cewek dengan nama cowok. Tapi kelihatannya kamu tomboy ... dan manis. Aku suka itu."_

 _Bodoh! Ngapain juga aku ngomong begitu ke dia? Tapi memang nyata. Dia kelihatan tomboy dan manis. Bibirnya yang merah, kulitnya yang putih dan kelihatan mulus, matanya yang bulat sempurna, bagaimana tidak suka? Ditambah sikapnya yang polos nan lugu itu, kayak bocah TK, sih._

Tomboy, ya ..., _batinku._

" _Cewek tomboy sepertimu itu jarang-jarang, lho! Di sini yang tomboy hanya Ying. Tuh, anak yang pakai kacamata bundar itu!" ujarku. Memang kebetulan saja aku ingat kalau di sini yang tomboy juga ada 1 orang, Ying sendiri._

 _BoBoiBoy manggut-manggut. Dia mulai mengerti kalau aku kenal dengan ketiga bocah yang berlari-lari di lapangan._

" _Kupikir aku harus memperkenalkan kamu dengan yang lain."_

 _Ku tarik tangannya yang mungil. Halus sekali. Aku menggenggam erat telapak tangannya enggan melepaskan genggamanku, berjalan menuju ketiga teman sekelasku yang masih berlari-lari di lapangan._

.

.

"Haahh ... Masa lalu ... Biarlah masa lalu ..."

"Hoi, Fang! Kenapa kamu nyanyi lagunya negara tetangga sebelah? Demen?"

"Hah?!" Aku terbangun dari lamunanku barusan. Ku lihat BoBoiBoy yang duduk di depanku kini menatapku heran.

Tunggu, dia bilang aku lagi nyanyi. Sejak kapan aku melakukannya?!

Kepalaku perlahan turun hingga mendarat di atas meja. Posisiku kini berada di sekolah. Tidak mungkin aku tidak sadar aku sedang di mana.

Jari telunjuk BoBoiBoy menyentuh pipiku pelan. Lama-lama dia semakin menekan-nekannya entah karena gemas atau karena memang pipiku sedikit empuk. Aku semakin risi dengan sikapnya itu.

"Ih! Singkirkan jarimu dari pipiku!" bentakku.

BoBoiBoy tertawa jahil. "Kalau kau bisa menghindar dari seranganku, aku traktir _ice chocolate_ untukmu!" tantangnya.

Dia semakin menekan-nekan jarinya. Karena kesal luar biasa, ku genggam telunjuknya dan ku gigit sampai dia meringis kesakitan. Kapok! Nih, rasain!

"Gak butuh traktiranmu juga aku bisa membuatmu kesakitan!" aku berbicara di sela-sela kejahilanku.

"Fang! Sakit! Ini telunjuk habis dibuat nulis masih nye– Ah!" BoBoiboy berhenti berseru.

Aku mengemut jarinya seperti permen, menggigitnya perlahan, berhasil membuatnya diam. Mataku melirik wajahnya yang merah total dengan asap keluar lewat telinganya. Ku tebak dia akan segera meledakkan amarahnya.

"Kamu bodoh atau apa?! Ini bukan permen tau!"

 _Plak!_

Nah, tamparan berhasil mendarat mulus di pipiku. Beruntung ini waktunya pulang sekolah, jadi aku tidak perlu bersusah payah menahan rasa malu akan sikapku barusan. Di kelas ini hanya ada aku dan BoBoiBoy seorang.

Hari sepertinya semakin sore. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini. Apalagi latihan basket sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Aku pun berdiri, menenteng tasku, dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti olahraga. Mumpung 20 menit lagi latihan akan dimulai, aku berjalan sangat santai, meninggalkan BoBoiBoy yang kebetulan masih membereskan buku-bukunya yang berceceran.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Langkah kaki BoBoiBoy mendekat dan mendekat dan kini dia berjalan di sampingku. Heran ... Bukankah dia sedang tidak ada ekstra? Jadwal latihan sepakbolanya 'kan besok, lalu kenapa dia mengikutiku? Banyak pertanyaan di dalam benakku yang menumpuk bagaikan pegunungan Himalaya bersalju.

Aku dan BoBoiBoy masuk ke dalam ruang ganti olahraga. Aku semakin penasaran kenapa dia mengikutiku, maka ku putuskan untuk menanyakannya.

"Wei, kenapa ikut? Bukannya latihan sepakbola masih besok?"

Respon yang dia berikan bukan terkejut atau sekadar salting, melainkan senyuman kecil yang memiliki banyak arti tersendiri.

"Nanti pulangnya bareng, ya," katanya, berhasil membuat sekujur tubuhku kaku.

 _Wait ...!_ Kita sudah pulang bareng selama berapa kali? Apakah ini takdirku untuk mendapatkan kesempatan kedua bersamanya setelah kami putus bulan lalu?!

BoBoiBoy melebarkan senyumannya. "Ayolah ... Jangan marah ..." Senyumannya berganti menjadi seringaian horor. "Atau jangan-jangan kamu mikir aneh-aneh, ya?"

Spontan aku langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak! Aku tidak memikirkan yang aneh-aneh yang bikin orang jadi _eneg_ terus muntah darah! Sama sekali tidak!" ceplosku.

"Ooo ... Gak percaya!" seru BoBoiBoy sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Masa bodo berbicara tidak penting dengannya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, aku segera melepas kemejaku yang terbalut manis di tubuhku, meletakkannya di lokerku untuk ku pakai nanti selepas latihan basket.

Aku sempat menoleh sedikit, melihat BoBoiBoy yang duduk diam di bangku ruang ganti tepat di belakangku, dengan kepalanya yang menunduk tak melihatku sama sekali. Lagi-lagi aku dibuat heran olehnya. Tapi aku dapat melihat wajahnya sedikit memerah di balik sifatnya yang aneh itu.

 _Iseng, ah ..._

"Kok wajahmu merah?" BoBoiBoy tersentak.

"T-tidak, kok! Aku tidak memerah!" Dia malah memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Bodoh! Aku bisa melihat wajahmu itu!" seruku, mendekatinya yang memalingkan wajahnya ke samping kiri. Tanganku mengangkat dagunya hingga wajah kami bertemu. "Justru kamu semakin manis dengan wajah seperti itu."

 _Cup!_

Bibirku mengecup pipi _chubby_ bak bakpao miliknya yang merah merona.

"Fang bodoh, ah! Katanya janji gak bakal cium aku lagi ..." BoBoiBoy sedikit memberontak, walau tahu dia sebenarnya tidak ingin. "Ciuman bulan lalu 'kan ciuman terakhir kita."

Tangan kananku memijit jidatku yang pusing tidak kepalang. "Hadeuh ... Iya juga. Tapi sekali-sekali curi-curi ciuman boleh?"

Wajah BoBoiBoy yang semula merah merona berubah menjadi merah padam. Asap muncul di kedua telinganya. Pipinya menggembung seperti ikan buntal. Kedua tangannya merapat, membuatnya nampak seperti anak perempuan yang sedang marah.

 _Duak!_

"Adododoy! Sakit, hei!" jeritku begitu kakinya menendang kakiku.

"BODOH! GAK JADI PULANG BARENG!"

 _Brak!_

Dan pintu ruang ganti dibanting dengan keras. Aku terkekeh pelan, memaklumi sifat BoBoiBoy yang mudah banget dijahili seperti itu.

"Biarlah ... Toh, nanti dia juga bakal lupa, kok. Haha," gumamku, masih tertawa kecil.

* * *

Langit masih berwarna oranye, seperti warna _hoodie_ dan topi milik BoBoiBoy. Matahari sebentar lagi–mungkin sekitar 1,5 jam lagi–akan tenggelam. Ketua tim basket segera mengomando kami untuk segera berhenti latihan. Kami, anggota tim basket, pun bubar untuk mengganti pakaian kami dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Aku yang baru saja selesai berganti baju–dengan dua kancing paling atas terbuka–berjalan menuju halaman sekolah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda BoBoiBoy yang menungguku di halaman sekolah. Begitu tahu dia ternyata sudah pulang, aku menghela nafas.

Sangat panjang ...

Ternyata dugaanku salah. Dia benar-benar serius tidak ingin pulang bersama.

Mungkin karena aku kelewatan tadi, ya? Lagipula itu hanya ciuman saja, tidak mungkin dia akan ma–

Oh, iya. Aku lupa kalau BoBoiBoy itu bukan perempuan, sekaligus bukan pacarku. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali? Wajar dia marah-marah begitu.

Adegan pulang sekolah yang mengesalkan. Aku berjalan sambil menghentakkan kaki dengan keras, tanpa tahu mengapa aku ikut kesal seperti BoBoiBoy. Sekilas aku teringat akan masa laluku ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

" _Kamu cewek, 'kan? Kamu anak baru, ya?"_

Tanpa sadar aku terkekeh pelan.

"Bodoh," umpatku. "Kenapa kau menyimpulkan seenaknya sebelum dia menyela perkataanmu? Fang bodoh." Aku balik mengumpat diriku, sama seperti BoBoiBoy yang selalu mengumpati dirinya ketika dia mulai berpacaran denganku.

Suara burung gagak mendominasi sore hari yang sepi ini. Seperti di film-film drama lainnya, aku berjalan dalam diam menuju rumahku. Kakiku terus melangkah dengan suara yang sangat familiar di telinga orang pada umumnya.

Entah mengapa aku beralih arah menuju pagar besi yang terletak di dekat tebing. Cukup jauh untuk pergi ke sana dengan berjalan kaki, sekitar belasan kilometer. Aku berhenti tepat di depan pagar tersebut, memandangi lama pagar itu.

.

.

 _Aku memanjat pagar besi yang berada tepat di depan kami berdua. BoBoiBoy melongo melihatku memanjat. Begitu aku telah berada di atas, aku memandanginya yang masih tetap diam dengan posisi berdiri yang aneh._

" _Kenapa diam? Ayo panjat!" seruku menyuruhnya untuk memanjat._

 _BoBoiBoy tersadar. Aku berusaha menahan tawa begitu dia memanjat pagar dengan susah payah._

 _Panjat, panjat, panjat, lalu melompat. Sayang sekali kakinya yang tertutupi sepatu_ boots _terpeleset sehingga dia bersusah payah menahan tubuhnya dengan bergelantungan di pagar besi._

" _Hahahahaha! Aduh! Tingkahmu itu ...!" Aku tertawa melihat dia memanjat seperti koala mengantuk. Sungguh lamban._

 _BoBoiBoy memanyunkan bibirnya dan kembali memanjat. Akhirnya dia bisa menyamai posisiku. Wajahnya merah padam karena kesal._

" _Kenapa tidak menolongku?" tanyanya dengan nada marah._

" _Dasar payah! Kau tidak perlu melompat seperti itu! Kena juga resikonya, jadi terpeleset!" ledekku._

 _Bogem melayang ke bahuku. Bocah dengan jas hujan oranye itu memukul-mukul bahuku._

" _Jahat kamu!" Aku berupaya menghentikan tawaku._

" _Biarin, cewek payah!" ejekku, semakin membuatnya marah._

 _Ku lipat payungku yang terbuka, lalu melompat turun ke bawah dan melihat BoBoiBoy yang masih diam dalam amarahnya. Jujur, dia begitu manis dengan pipi yang menggembung bak pipi tupai._

 _Tersirat senyuman di bibirku. Ku ulurkan tanganku kepadanya, mengajaknya untuk turun. "Ayo turun! Sebentar lagi sampai!"_

 _BoBoiBoy pun turun ke bawah. Tangannya menggandeng tanganku yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Kami kembali berjalan menuju tepi tebing. Hutan yang semula menutupi suasana semakin hilang dari pandangan kami._

 _Ku lirik BoBoiBoy, lalu ku tutup matanya dan berkata, "Tutup matamu." Bocah itu kebingungan setengah mati, namun dia hanya menurut._

" _Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. Tunggu sampai aku berkata 'buka matamu'."_

 _BoBoiBoy mengangguk pelan, sangat pelan._

.

.

Sial. Lagi-lagi ingatan masa lalu itu kembali.

Dadaku terasa sangat sakit mengingat masa di mana aku menembak BoBoiBoy.

 _Aku menembaknya dengan ciuman._

Sadar sudah diriku yang tidak normal ini. Bibirku rasanya sangat basah. Ingin aku kembali dan mengubah segalanya, menganggap BoBoiBoy sebagai laki-laki, lalu kami akan berteman baik hingga kini.

Aku sendiri terlalu geer menyebutnya 'cewek'. Tapi aku lega begitu BoBoiBoy mau jujur kalau dia bukan perempuan. Kalau tidak, mungkin saja aku akan melakukan 'itu' padanya.

Hei, Fang! Sadar! Kamu ini masih SD! Belum waktunya melakukan hal itu! Dan 'dia' juga bukan perempuan, masa kamu mau melakukan 'itu' padanya?!

Ah. Aku baru sadar kembali begitu mendengar suara adzan maghrib yang menggema. Ini sudah hampir menjelang malam. Untuk apa aku ke sini? Ku langkahkan kakiku kembali menuju rumah dengan tubuh sedikit lunglai karena ingatan masa lalu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa hari ini rasanya banyak masa lalu yang melintas di kepalaku.

.

.

Seandainya bisa ku katakan, sejujurnya aku memang masih belum bisa _move on_ sepenuhnya.

.

.

* * *

 **JAWABAN REVIEW CHAPTER 1**

 **HikariFuruya -** "Wah, bagus juga ide kau tuh. Terima kasih, ya! Ku pikirkan dahulu sebelum menulis ceritanya, mungkin di chapter 3 akan ada adegan Fang kelewat modus (?). Terima kasih sudah mau memberi inspirasi."

 **Floral Lavender -** "Entah, mungkin dia masih meriang; merindukan kasih sayang. :v"

 **Aka-chan -** "Haha! I remember that too! That episode is too ... *LOL*"

 **khukhuchan -** "Terima kasih banyak! Mereka memang OTP termanis! ^^"

 **Febiola558 -** "Boleh, boleh! ^^ Tapi sayang sekali _ana_ tidak punya instagram. Kalau masih mau bikin fanart, bisa _share_ atau kirim lewat FB atau gmail? (Q_Q) Maaf kalau _ana_ kelewat jadul. Android aja gak punya. Btw, gmail _ana_ : azuraearlina . Kalau FB, silahkan PM terlebih dahulu. ^^"

* * *

 **Sudah selesai jawaban review-nya! Sesuai janji di prolog ... ^^**

 **Setelah sibuk sana-sini, akhirnya bisa _update_ juga. Yah ... Banyak halangannya, sih. Tapi _positive thinking_ aja kalau ngerjakan fic ini pasti bisa. Demi hiburan bagi kalian yang butuh asupan, mungkin? Semoga aja iya.**

 **Fang masih belum bisa _move on_ , makanya masa lalu selalu muncul di kepalanya bagaikan labirin. Setiap lihat suatu tempat penuh kenangan, dia bisa aja nangis atau apa gitu yang bisa ditebak lagi bete/galau. Wajar bagi orang yang seperti itu. _Author_ aja lagi bete mengingat masa lalu. *nangis* Tapi masa lalunya bukan soal orang yang disukai, melainkan soal orang yang dibenci habis-habisan. Takut kalau ketemu lagi.**

 **Oke. Jangan lupa review, fav, dan follow cerita ini! Sampai jumpa lagi! Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 3 : The Song

**BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy 2 (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 3-**

"Hari ini Cikgu akan adakan kelas musik untuk melatih jiwa kepemusikan kalian!"

"APA?!"

Betapa terkejutnya kami–siswa-siswi kelas 5 Jujur–begitu mendengar pengumuman dari Cikgu Papa.

"Kelas musik? Bukankah kelas itu akan dimulai kelas 6 nanti? Kenapa dipercepat?" tanya Yaya sebagai ketua kelas kami.

"Ahaha ... Ayolah ... Kalian tidak sayang sama Cikgu, ya? Sudah susah payah Cikgu minta izin dengan Kepala Sekolah 'tuk berikan kelas musik di kelas ini ... Huhuhu ..." Cikgu Papa mulai menangis dramatis.

Gopal tiba-tiba saja mulai panik melihat guru nyentrik itu menangis. "Eh, Cikgu! Kami bukannya tidak senang. Hanya saja tiba-tiba Cikgu berkata akan ada kelas musik, kami tentu saja kaget. Bukan begitu teman-teman?!"

Semua mengangguk mantap.

Cikgu Papa mulai berhenti menangis. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke ruang musik, wahai murid-muridkuuuu!" Lagi-lagi dengan gaya nyentrik khas beliau, Cikgu Papa memandu kami untuk berjalan ke ruang musik yang terletak tidak jauh dari kelas.

Kenyataan bahwa ruang musik di sekolah ini ternyata memang benar-benar rapi, bersih, dan dipenuhi dengan not balok. Kami takjub dengan suasana klasik yang menghiasi ruangan ini, bahkan beberapa alat musik sudah bersiap-siap menunggu kami untuk memainkan mereka. Kelas ini lumayan besar untuk ukuran kelas pada umumnya.

Tatapanku beralih pada sebuah gitar akustik yang terletak di ujung kelas musik. Aku tertarik untuk memainkannya. Ku ambil gitar tersebut dan membawanya ke depan, hanya sekadar untuk mengetes dan memutar _tuning machines_ -nya.

Begitu aku selesai dengan kegiatanku, Cikgu Papa menghampiriku.

"Hmm, kamu mau main gitar, ya? Bagus-bagus. Sepertinya kamu lumayan lihai, wahai anak muridku ...," tebak Cikgu Papa.

Wajahku menjadi semerah tomat begitu Cikgu ingin aku bermain gitar. "T-tak lah, Cikgu! A-aku tidak ingin memainkannya! Hanya me ... me ..."

"Alah ... Fang, tidak apa-apa. Mainkan saja, anggap sebagai pembukaan kelas musik hari ini. Aku yakin kamu bisa," kata BoBoiboy, berhasil membuatku ayem tentrem.

Aku menelan ludah. Ya, aku memang bisa bermain gitar. Tapi suasana sepi kayak kuburan yang menantiku untuk memainkannya justru membuatku semakin gugup. Bagaimana tidak kalau banyaknya pasang mata yang menatapku intens.

"B-baiklah. Akan ku mainkan satu lagu."

Semua siswa senang dengan kata-kataku barusan.

 _Jreng ..._

Aku pun menghela nafas panjang.

 _Rileks ... Ada pula BoBoiBoy yang akan melihatmu. Kau harus bersikap_ cool _, Fang._

 _Jreng, jreng, jreng ..._

Melodi lagu mulai terdengar. Suasana mulai tegang, namun melodi gitar yang bergema merilekskan suasana. Santai, indah tuk didengar.

Ku buka mulutku yang sedari tadi tertutup, mulai menyanyikan lagu yang diciptakan oleh penyanyi dari negara tetangga, Dygta.

"Seandainya kau ada di sini denganku~ Mungkin ku tak sendiri~"

Meski baru lirik pertama, dapat ku lihat wajah BoBoiBoy yang terlihat memerah melihatku bernyanyi. Senyumannya yang manis semakin membuatku ingin terus bernyanyi.

"Bayanganmu yang selalu menemaniku~ Hiasi malam sepiku~ Ku ingin bersama dirimu~"

Suara Cikgu Papa yang menangis haru mendengar nyanyianku. Beberapa anak perempuan mulai berseru kagum.

Namun tatapanku masih tertuju pada BoBoiBoy seorang yang memandangiku meski dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Ku tak akan pernah berpaling darimu~ Walau kiniii ... kau jauh dariku~ 'Kan slalu ku nanti~ Karena ku sayang kamu~"

Kini aku ingin tertawa melihat BoBoiBoy gelagapan ketika aku menyanyikan _reff_ -nya sambil melirik ke arahnya. Aku bersumpah ingin sekali menciuminya agar tenang, seperti yang dulu sering ku lakukan. Sayangnya kesempatan itu mungkin memang tidak ada.

"Hati ini selalu memanggil namamu~ Dengarlah melatiku~ Ku berjanji hanyalah untukmu cintaku~ Takkan pernah ada yang lain~"

Tanpa BoBoiBoy sadari, air matanya keluar begitu saja. Inilah kesempatanku untuk terus membuatnya ingat dengan masa lalu kami, bagian yang paling aku suka untuk menekannya.

 _Ku harap kamu masih mengerti._

"Adakah rindu di hatimu~ Seperti rindu yang ku rasa~ Sanggupkah ku terus terlena~ Tanpamu di sisiku~ Ku kan selalu menantimu~"

 _Deg! Deg!_

Jujur, jantungku rasanya mau copot begitu ku ingat kembali masa laluku dengannya. Lagu ini ternyata begitu menggambarkan betapa aku masih menyayangi BoBoiBoy selayaknya seorang kekasih.

Semua siswa dan siswi menungguku untuk melanjutkan lirik yang sempat ku jeda dengan melodi gitar. BoBoiBoy sendiri tersenyum dengan manisnya melihatku yang memainkan gitar. Dia memang sedikit gelagapan, wajahnya sangat merah, semerah kepiting rebus malah.

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya, membuatnya ke-geer-an dan salting. Ku kedipkan sebelah mataku, malah membuat para siswi mengira aku sedang menggoda mereka, sedangkan mataku sendiri menatap BoBoiBoy yang bersusah payah menutupi wajahnya.

 _Kau justru terlihat manis di balik topimu karena ke-geer-anmu._

Ku kembali melanjutkan lagu yang belum sempat selesai.

"Seandainya kau ada di sini denganku~ Mungkin ku tak sendiri~ Bayanganmu yang selalu menemaniku~ Hiasi malam sepiku~ Ku ingin bersama dirimu~"

Inilah bagian yang paling ku suka. Ku tarik nafasku dengan panjang, untuk bersiap meninggikan volumeku hanya untuk BoBoiBoy seorang.

"Ku tak akan pernah berpaling darimu~ Walau kiniii ... kau jauh dariku~ 'Kan slalu ku nanti~ Karena ku sayang kamu~"

Bagian _reff_ / _chorus_ berhasil ku nyanyikan dengan suara lantang. BoBoiBoy menutup mulutnya dan bersiap untuk menangis terharu seperti Cikgu Papa. Beberapa siswi terlihat kagum dengan suara nyanyianku, sedangkan seluruh siswa yang ikut menyaksikan melongo melihatku bernyanyi dengan suara selantang penyanyi profesional.

Aku memperlihatkan senyuman terbaikku pada BoBoiBoy yang masih menutupi mulutnya dan ikut tersenyum. Kami saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Ku condongkan sedikit tubuhku agar dekat dengan BoBoiBoy yang memerah.

"Kan slalu ku nanti~ Karena ku sayang kamu~"

.

Lagu berhenti.

.

Suara tepukan tangan terdengar. Kelas kembali ricuh dengan suara tepukan tangan yang membahana. Aku berdiri dari tempat ku duduk, membungkukkan badan 90 derajat tanda terima kasih. Cikgu Papa dan Gopal kini menangis sungguh dramatis.

"Sangat merdu suara kau! Belum pernah Cikgu mendengar suara seindah itu di dalam hidup Cikgu! Huhuhu ...!" puji Cikgu Papa, masih menangis.

"Nadanya terlalu menghayat ... Hiks ... Kau benar-benar hebat, Fang ... Kaulah kawanku yang hebat!" Gopal menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan pelan.

Aku tertawa kecil. " _Thanks, Bro!_ "

"Hiks, BAIKLAH! Murid-murid kebenaran! Silahkan ambil alat musik kesukaan kalian dan berkumpullah menjadi satu kubu! Kita akan menyatukan musik menjadi paduan band klasik jaman Cikgu Papa! Ayo! Ayo!"

Meski tidak mengerti apa yang diminta Cikgu Papa, seluruh siswa-siswi mengambil alat-alat musik yang ada di dalam kelas. Kelas kembali riuh dengan celotehan Cikgu Papa yang membahana bak radio yang terus menyala.

Mataku sempat melirik BoBoiBoy yang mengambil posisi sebagai pianis. Dia duduk di bagian paling pojok, dekat denganku yang kini berganti membawa biola. Posisinya yang duduk di depan piano klasik sangat bercahaya bak malaikat yang akan memainkan nada-nada indahnya.

Perpaduan antara sifat lugunya dengan piano klasik ...

Cara duduknya yang anggun di depan piano klasik ...

Jari lentiknya yang bersiap berpadu dengan piano klasik ...

Senyumannya begitu melihat ke arah piano klasik ...

 _Dia benar-benar bagaikan seorang malaikat tanpa sayap._

Ah! Aku tersadar. Sekarang kita sedang ada di kelas musik. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?

* * *

"Fang! Suaramu tadi benar-benar bagus!" Yaya yang duduk di bangku kantin, tepat di samping kanan Gopal, memujiku dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Ya loh! Kamu memang cocok menjadi penyanyi!" sambung Ying yang duduk di samping kanan Yaya.

Aku tersenyum sinis. "Heh, _thanks_. Lagipula hanya hobi kecil. Aku jarang bernyanyi, sih."

"Hobi kecil apanya?! Tadi itu luar biasa! Cikgu Papa pun sampai menangis terharu! Kau memang _BEST_!" seru Gopal sambil mengacungkan jempolnya padaku.

Senangnya aku mendengar pujian dari teman-temanku. Namun aku masih belum puas. Ku lirik BoBoiBoy yang menunduk seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kenapa dia tidak memujiku sama sekali?

 _Puk._

Tanganku menyentuh kepalanya yang tertutupi topi. BoBoiBoy mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Bisa ku lihat wajahnya yang merah merona dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tch. Kau bahkan tidak memuji bakatku. Kenapa diam saja?" tanyaku sinis.

BoBoiBoy termenung. Pandangan beralih kembali, wajahnya semakin merah. Dia menyatu-nyatukan kedua telunjuknya seperti orang yang bersalah.

"A-aku tidak bisa bilang di sini. Tapi tadi suaramu memang bagus dan ... ah! Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa!" Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang memanas.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya begitu panik. "Kenapa bingung? Hei, lihat aku." BoBoiBoy menghadapkan wajahnya hingga wajah kami bertemu. Beruntung sekali Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal sempat pamit ke kelas, sehingga kini tinggal kami berdua yang ada di kantin. Itu pun bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi, siswa-siswi di kantin tentu sudah kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Bocah di depanku sedikit gelagapan. Dia ingin mengelak, namun tatapan matanya terlihat seperti orang yang terhipnotis.

Ku dekatkan kepalaku ke kepalanya sehingga jarak kami tinggal beberapa senti. Mata BoBoiBoy sempat tertutup beberapa saat. Jarak antar bibir kami mulai mendekat dan–

Mata BoBoiBoy melebar. Dia langsung mendorong dadaku keras. Jarak kami kembali melebar. Mataku menatap wajahnya yang semakin merah dengan keringat bercucuran.

"M-maaf, Fang! Seharusnya tidak begini!" serunya tiba-tiba.

Tubuhku kaku. Ku pandangi BoBoiBoy yang kini berlari menjauhiku. Ku pukul meja di depanku, tanpa ku sadari wajahku menggambarkan raut wajah marah bercampur sesal.

"Sialan!" umpatku. "Kenapa aku hampir menciumnya?!"

Rasanya sakit di dada ini. Aku mungkin memang masih mencintai BoBoiBoy. Tapi aku lupa kalau dia masih belum bisa menerima perasaanku kembali untuk kesempatan keduaku ini.

 _Kenapa aku sebegitu bodohnya?!_

* * *

Cikgu Timi berdiri di depan kelas dengan gaya mengajar yang tidak beda jauh dengan guru-guru lainnya. Bahasa Inggris, itulah pelajaran yang kini kami hadapi. Mungkin sedikit sulit bagi yang tidak dapat mengerti bahasa itu, apalagi untuk kelas 5 ini sudah ada pelajaran tentang _tenses_ dan tetek bengek lainnya. Wajar, siapa yang tidak bingung?

Sementara Cikgu Timi mengajar dan yang lainnya menyimak, aku memandangi BoBoiBoy yang serius mendengarkan ocehan Cikgu. Wajahnya memang terlihat mengantuk, tapi tidak untuk sifatnya yang terus menyimak pelajaran.

 _Tumben bocah pemalas ini mau mendengarkan Cikgu ngoceh,_ pikirku.

Tak lama sebelum Cikgu selesai bicara, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi kencang. Tidak ada yang bersorak, hanya suara helaan nafas yang keluar. Bisa ku tebak mereka bosan mendengarkan pidato guru Bahasa Inggris yang mengajar kami.

"Jangan lupa tugas kalian untuk mencari contoh _past tenses_. Lusa akan Cikgu cek satu persatu. Mengerti?!"

"Mengerti, Cikgu!"

Begitu selesai bicara, Cikgu Timi dan yang lainnya pun meninggalkan kelas, hingga tersisa aku dan BoBoiBoy yang memang selalu tertinggal di kelas.

Aku melirik jam tanganku, lalu menghela nafas.

 _Klub basket libur untuk dua minggu. Terus apa yang harus ku lakukan?_

Mataku melirik BoBoiBoy yang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Wajahnya pucat sehabis mengantuk. Kakinya hendak melangkah sebelum aku menarik tangannya untuk mencegahnya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

BoBoiBoy melirikku tajam. "Mau pulang lah! Sebentar lagi waktunya membantu Atok di kedai. Aku sedang sibuk, jangan ganggu aku!" Dia menepis tangannya yang baru ku genggam dengan erat.

"Tidak mau diantar?"

"Untuk apa? Lagipula aku sedang tidak ingin–"

"Ya, aku tahu aku orangnya genit dan suka gombalin kamu. Tapi jangan jadi dingin begini, dong. Aku tidak suka melihatmu begini."

Mendengar kata-kataku, BoBoiBoy menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah. Maumu apa?" Kini dia balik bertanya.

"Aku tahu aku belum bisa _move on_ dari kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Paling tidak berikan saja kesempatan kedua bagiku untuk membahagiakanmu."

Aku menundukkan wajahku, berupaya untuk menutupi pipiku yang merah. Bukan amarah yang ku dengar, rupanya suara tawa yang dilontarkan dari mulut BoBoiBoy. Dia tertawa kecil sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hahaha, baru kali ini aku melihat orang yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya homo. Kamu aneh banget ..." Dia masih tertawa kecil. Aku sendiri nge- _blush_ tidak karuan karena malu mendengar sindirannya.

" _So?_ " Meski kesal mendengarnya tertawa, aku tetap bertanya padanya.

BoBoiBoy tersenyum, tapi senyumannya itu melengkung menghasilkan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Bukannya tidak mau, aku tidak ingin jadi homo. Aku masih _straight_ , normal gitu," ketusnya. "Kalau kamu mau berhomo ria, silahkan cari orang lain. Jangan aku. Ingat janji kita sebulan yang lalu."

Sekilas teringat lintasan masa lalu tentang perjanjian kami berdua. Kepalaku langsung _blank_ ketika ingatan itu kembali lagi. Kata-kata menyakitkan itu ...

.

" _Tadinya aku sudah lega sewaktu kamu memintaku untuk hanya menjadi temanmu saja. Tapi ketika kamu meminta lebih ... Aku ini laki-laki. Bukan perempuan. Kalau kamu masih seperti ini, cabut aku sebagai temanmu. Anggap aku hanyalah angin lalu."_

.

... kenapa aku bisa lupa?

.

.

"Haah ... Kau membuang waktuku, Fang. Lebih baik aku pulang saja," gerutu BoBoiBoy.

Aku masih belum bisa _connect_ dengan kata-katanya yang merupakan pamitan darinya. Begitu aku sadar, kelas sudah sepi total. Hanya ada aku seorang.

Sial, aku terus saja berkelana ke masa lalu. Kepalaku lama-lama bisa sakit kalau terus memintanya seperti ini. Haruskah aku menganggapnya angin lalu seperti yang dulu pernah dia katakan? Kalau iya, seharusnya aku meminta Abangku untuk datang ke sini.

.

Abang?

.

.

.

 _Cling!_

HP-ku berbunyi. Aku pun membukanya dan melihat isi _chat_ dari Kaizo, Abang kandungku. Mataku terbelalak begitu tahu dia memberikan kabar tak terduga.

.

" _ **Pang, aku akan menetap di Malaysia selama satu minggu. Besok aku akan datang. Papa yang memintaku untuk memperhatikanmu untuk sementara waktu."**_

.

"Tch," aku berdecak. "Kenapa harus secepat itu?"

Aku baru ingat kalau bulan lalu Kaizo sudah memberitahuku kalau dia akan menyambangiku ke sini. Ternyata dia akan menetap di sini–

–dan posisiku sedang dalam BAHAYA!

* * *

 **JAWABAN REVIEW CHAPTER 2**

\- "Ya, betul. Memang bikin bete. Aku setuju! Merdeka(?)!"

 **aka-chan** \- "BoBoiBoy carries him with bridal style?! *LOL* Why do I wanna laugh when suddenly they change their position?! I know that scene! Fang is tsundere? I don't know well, but I also think about that too. I'd like every scenes when Fang tried to protected BoBoiBoy. ^^"

 **Kurohime** \- "Bisa, tidak, yaaa ...? Tapi harus melewati Abangnya dulu, dong! Kaizo _overprotective_ terhadap adek kesayangannya, jadi mungkin chapter 4 dia akan muncul. Ditunggu saja!"

 **HikariFuruya** \- "Wkwkwk ... Makasih banyak! Idemu ketampung juga, nih! Fang bahkan lebih modus dari sebelumnya. Hahaha ...! Makasih banget!"

* * *

 **Chapter 3 riliiisss ...! Oh, iya. Para readers yang berbahagia, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini, yaaa ... Aku terharu ... *nangis lagi***

 **Padahal cuma fic gaje yang muncul setelah bete berhari-hari, ternyata ... *tahan nafas***

 **Ah, ya ... Rasanya kalau punya pacar kayak Fang itu bagaimana, ya? Enak, sih, tapi paling bikin takut itu Abangnya, si Kaizo. Di chapter depan dia bakal datang ke kehidupan Fang dan BoBoiBoy. Wuiiihhhh ... Jadi tidak sabar!**

 **Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini! Kalau mau kasih inspirasi, silahkan di-review, karena kolom review akan selalu menanti anda semua untuk memberi saran maupun kritikan atau sekadar komentar terhadap suatu fic. _Don't forget to review, fav, and follow! I'll see you later! Ciao!_**


	5. Chapter 4 : Kaizo and lie

**BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy 2 (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 4-**

Bandara udara terlalu jauh dari Pulau Rintis. Aku terpaksa harus bolak-balik dari Pulau Rintis ke Kuala Lumpur hanya untuk menjemputnya di Kuala Lumpur International Airport. Wajar kenapa harus di bandara internasional, karena dia datang dari Amerika. Ketua pasukan militer konon ...

Cukup lama aku menunggu Kaizo sampai dia datang dengan kopernya yang besar. Bisa ku tebak barang yang dia bawa tidak banyak. Lagipula dia hanya tinggal selama seminggu.

"Yo!" Kaizo menyapaku dengan sapaannya yang khas.

Aku hanya mendengus. "Kau lama sekali."

Kaizo terkekeh. "Jadwal penerbangan diundur selama 1 jam karena ada kerusakan pesawat. Sudah berapa lama kamu menunggu?" tanyanya.

"2 jam mungkin? Ah, aku tidak ingat. Ayo ke rumah. Bawaanmu banyak, lho," ajakku.

"Cieee ... Tumben banget peduli kalau bawaanku banyak. Padahal cuma satu koper," ledek Kaizo.

"Sudah, diamlah! Aku sedang kesal karena Abang tidak beri kabar kalau penerbangan diundur satu jam!"

"Hei, hei ... Maaf, aku lupa. Tapi jangan marah begini, dong. Masalah sepele juga ..."

Masa bodo berdebat dengan Abangku. Sifatnya kadang serius, kadang juga kelewat santai dan menyebalkan seperti ini. Orang _Scorpio_ seperti dia susah ditebak pikirannya. Tapi sifat yang kental itu dia mengidap _brother complex_. Masa' panggilanku yang seharusnya 'FANG' berubah menjadi 'PANG'? Pokoknya gitu, deh.

Kami berdua naik taksi menuju stasiun kereta dan menaiki kereta jurusan Kuala Lumpur-Pulau Rintis. Karena perjalanan cukup panjang, Kaizo mengajakku mengobrol bersama.

"Jadi, bagaimana di Pulau Rintis, Pang? Lancar?" tanya Kaizo.

"Apanya?" aku balik bertanya karena tidak mengerti.

"Yah ... Lancarkah sekolahmu, kegiatanmu sehari-hari ... Akhir-akhir ini aku lihat di FB-mu, statusmu menggambarkan rasa merana semua. Kamu juga masih terlalu kecil buat mikir perasaan ini, apa yang membuatmu bernostalgia?"

Rasanya ada ribuan jarum menancap di jantungku ketika Kaizo menginvestigasiku.

"Jangan-jangan _anak_ itu kembali lagi padamu?" Aku mendengus kesal mendengar tebakannya.

"Abang ini ... Bukannya dia sudah pergi? Ngapain aku bertemu dengannya lagi?!"

Kaizo menahan tawanya yang mirip mak lampir gelandangan. "Wekekek ... Maaf. Aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula aku yakin pasti kamu tidak sedang suka dengan siapapun. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, tidak seperti 4 tahun yang lalu."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Dasar pengidap _brother-complex_ ," umpatku.

"Heeei ... Adikku yang paling manis sejagad raya antar galaksi, aku begini karena kamu, tahu! Aku harus melindungi dan mendidikmu selagi Papa dan Mama tidak bisa mengurusimu!" Kaizo mencubiti pipiku, membuatku mengaduh-aduh kesakitan.

"S-sakit, Bang! A-aku baik-baik saja, kok! Aku mandiri! Tidak seperti Abang! Dikit-dikit nyuruh, dikit-dikit males!"

"Ayo, maki aku terus!"

Suasana pertengkaran kami mengundang tawa orang-orang di kereta. Memalukan. Seharusnya Kaizo memperlakukanku sebagai adik pada umumnya, bukan diperlakukan seperti bonekanya! Memangnya aku ini apa? Kucing? _Husky?_ Teddy bear?

Memang begitu sifat Kaizo. Dia sudah seperti ini sejak kecil, sering mengajakku main, dimanja-manjain, padahal selisih usia kami sekitar 10 tahun. Aku merasa seperti anaknya setiap aku berada di dekatnya.

Ah, masalahnya kalau Kaizo datang ke sini, ke Pulau Rintis, dia pasti tahu kalau aku lagi PDKT ulang sama BoBoiBoy. Bagaimana ini?! Aku harap dia tidak tahu, karena hubungan ini hanya aku dan BoBoiBoy saja yang tahu.

Tuhan, semoga Abangku yang nyebelin ini tidak tahu rahasiaku ...

* * *

"Woaaah ... Ini kamu bersihkan sendiri, Pang?" Kaizo terpesona melihat langit-langit rumahku. Matanya menyapu beberapa bagian rumahku yang bersih tanpa noda.

Aku tersenyum sinis, menerima pujiannya. "Aku hebat, 'kan?"

Sayangnya Kaizo tidak menanggapi. Dia justru berjalan ke sana dan ke mari demi melihat suasana rumahku yang bersih dan nyaman. Berterima kasihlah kepada hobiku yang suka berbenah dan itu adalah hobi yang jarang-jarang untuk anak-anak lelaki pada umumnya.

Fufufu ... Aku bahkan sudah membersihkan foto-foto BoBoiBoy yang berceceran di tembok kamar. Kantong plastik yang ku gunakan untuk menampung foto-foto tersebut aku sembunyikan di bawah kolong tempat tidur dengan jangkauan yang cukup jauh, sebab tempat tidurku terletak di dekat tembok. Bayangannya takkan terlihat dari luar, sehingga tidak akan tertangkap basah oleh mata telanjang.

Tidak lupa aku pasang kunci di HP-ku sehingga Kaizo tidak dapat melihat-lihat isi dari HP-ku. Hei, aku sudah berusaha keras untuk itu. Jangan tertawa!

Langkah Kaizo mendekat. Tampak wajahnya yang basah terkena air serta baju _sweater_ yang biasa dia pakai ikut basah.

"Pang, kamu punya handuk? Dipikir-pikir, aku ingin mandi, nih!" serunya.

Aku mendelik ke arahnya. "Ada, kok. Di lemari handuk di lantai atas. Tapi ambil sendiri, ya ...," jawabku dengan nada kesal.

"Tolong ambilin, dong! Aku mager, nih ..."

JLEB!

Panah menancap di kepalaku.

"Abang kebiasaan, deh! Masa' aku disuruh-suruh mulu?!" gerutuku, namun tetap mengambil handuk di lemari handuk yang terletak di lantai atas.

"Hehe ... Aku 'kan capek, mau mandi. Habis keringetan lagi. Malaysia itu beda jauh sama Amerika ..."

Lagi-lagi ... alasannya ... Lama-lama aku malah seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang mengurusi anaknya.

 _Bruk!_ Ku lempar handuk dari lemari tepat menuju wajah Kaizo. Bukannya marah, wajahnya malah berseri-seri senang. " _Thank you, darling~!_ " Aku dibuat mual karena kata-katanya. Ugh, seandainya yang mengatakannya adalah BoBoiBoy, aku sudah pasti akan sangat senang. Tapi ini apa?! Banci?!

Kaizo langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Suara senandung nyanyiannya menggelegar bagaikan _speaker_ yang tidak pernah berhenti berbunyi. Ku tutup telingaku dan membawa koper Kaizo ke kamarnya yang terletak di pojok lantai atas.

Oke, jadi beginilah kehidupanku setiap bersama Kaizo. Meskipun dia Abangku, dia lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan mengurusi anak kecil berusia 5 tahun. Manja adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan sifatnya.

Pengidap _brother-complex_ itu menyeramkan, ya?

Aku menyerah sudah meneriakinya. Yang ada dia malah senang karena aku peduli padanya.

" _Hai, Pang~_ "

" _Pang, tolong, dooong~_ "

" _Pang~_ "

" _Pang~!_ "

" _Paaannnggg~!_ "

Oke, _author_! Ku mohon jangan tambahkan panggilan-panggilan yang biasa Kaizo berikan padaku! Aku trauma berat!

 _Author_ : "Maaf ..."

Huft ... Senang, sih, punya Abang yang masih peduli dan sayang sama adiknya yang bandel sepertiku. Senang, ya ... Iya ... Aku ngerti, kok.

Nasibku lebih menyedihkan ketika tinggal bersamanya dibandingkan ketika dicueki BoBoiBoy.

* * *

Hari berganti sore. Matahari akan terbenam di ufuk barat. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu depan, tepat ketika Kaizo sedang asyik menonton TV.

"Mau ke mana, Pang?" Bulu kudukku berdiri. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, melihat Kaizo yang menatapku. "Sebentar lagi senja. Kau tidak apa-apa keluar jam segini?"

Aku tersenyum sinis. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Ini sudah kebiasaanku di sini. Sudah, ya. Aku mau jalan-jalan, cari angin."

"Hmm ... Tapi nanti cepat pulang, ya!"

 _Cklek._

Pintu rumah sudah tertutup. Sayup-sayup suara Kaizo kini sudah berhenti dan aku menghela nafas. Pria dewasa itu memang benar-benar merepotkan.

Kakiku melangkah setapak demi setapak ke sembarang arah. Seperti yang ku katakan barusan, aku memang sedang mencari angin untuk merelaksasikan pikiran. Yah ... barangkali saja bisa bertemu dengan BoBoiBoy, mungkin ...

 _Tap, tap, tap ..._

Suara langkah kakiku berhenti. Di tengah-tengah keheningan sore senja ini, di depan mataku terdapat sepasang sepatu berwarna oranye bergaris hitam. Aku tahu sepatu ini! Ini 'kan ...

"Oh, hai, Fang!"

... BoBoiBoy?

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu. A-aku tidak menyangka banget, lho."

Aku gelagapan. Tenggorokanku terasa sangat kering. "Y-yah ... Memang kebetulan."

BoBoiBoy menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Uhm ... Tadi kenapa tidak masuk? Kamu sakit? Ada acara keluarga? Eh, iya. Kamu 'kan tinggal sendirian," tanyanya polos.

"Ergh, tidak. Aku tadi menjemput Abangku yang baru datang dari Amerika. Sekarang dia ada di rumahku," jawabku dingin.

BoBoiBoy hanya ber-oh ria. Hening sesaat. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut kami. Rasanya seperti bungkam.

"F-Fang ..." BoBoiBoy memanggilku. "Soal kemarin ... maaf. Aku sudah keterlaluan sama kamu."

Otomatis, begitu dia berbicara, aku terkejut. "Hee? Kenapa kamu yang minta maaf? Bukannya seharusnya itu aku?" tanyaku kebingungan. BoBoiBoy sendiri hanya menunduk. Tangan kanannya mencengkram lengan kirinya dengan erat.

"A-aku sudah bersikap dingin padamu! P-p-padahal aku tahu kamu hanya ingin bersamaku seperti bulan lalu. Tetapi ... aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku selalu gusar berada di dekatmu. M-makanya itu, aku minta maaf soal kemarin!" Mataku terbelalak melihatnya menitikkan air mata. Ku usap cairan bening di pipinya hingga benar-benar terhapus. Bocah itu menghadap ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum simpul. Kedua tanganku masih menyentuh kedua pipinya yang _chubby_. "Kamu ini bodoh sekali. Aku yang salah, tidak memahamimu sama sekali. Sekarang aku mengerti kalau kamu butuh _move on_ dari hubungan kita sebulan yang lalu. Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis lagi." Tubuh kami berhimpitan. Ku peluk tubuhnya dan menciumi rambutnya yang memiliki aroma cokelat khas Tok Aba. Manis ...

BoBoiBoy balas memelukku. Tangisannya mulai mereda. Dia sedikit tersenyum dengan tatapannya yang berbinar.

"Terima kasih, Fang," ucapnya.

"Sudahlah. Pulanglah, sebelum Tok Aba mencarimu," ujarku.

BoBoiBoy terkekeh pelan. "Hehehe ... Terbaiklah, Fang. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Uh ... B-besok mau berangkat bersama, tak?" tawarnya dengan wajah tersipu. Aku mengangguk, membuatnya terlihat senang. "Besok aku tunggu di depan rumahmu, ya, Fang. Ya sudah, sampai jumpa besok!" BoBoiBoy pun berlari meninggalkanku sendirian di gang sepi dekat dengan rumah.

Melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu, rasanya sudah lama dia tidak seperti itu. Aku menghela nafas. Tubuhku berputar, hendak pulang menuju ke rumah, karena langit sudah semakin gelap. Burung gagak berkoak-koak dengan nada yang khas.

Aku terus berjalan hingga sampai di gang perempatan. Namun tubuhku sedikit merinding. Rasanya ada sepasang mata yang mengintaiku. Entah mengapa, tapi rasanya ada di mana-mana. Ah, sudahlah. Masa bodo aku pedulikan hal itu. Justru hanya membuang waktuku untuk pulang ke rumah.

Sayangnya rasa ngeri itu tidak kunjung hilang. Setiap aku berbalik, yang ada hanya gang kosong. Tidak ada wujud berupa manusia atau hewan. Aku tidak peduli, namun aku bisa merasakan adanya sepasang mata yang mengintai di balik tembok.

* * *

"Aku pulang!" Pintu rumah terbuka pelan. Suasana tetap hening. Di ruang tengah, Kaizo tertidur di atas sofa dengan selimut, bantal, dan remote TV yang masih menempel di tangannya. Hah ... Aku heran betul dengan kebiasaannya.

 _Dasar pemalas_ , batinku.

Sifat berbenahku muncul lagi. TV aku matikan dengan remote TV. Kepala Kaizo yang semula di bawah sofa aku pindahkan ke atas bantal. Selimut yang semula jatuh ke lantai aku letakkan kembali di atas Kaizo. Posisinya yang sekarang kini bisa dipandang dengan satu kata ; SEMPURNA. Orang yang tidur itu etikanya harus bagus, 'kan?

Aku mendekati wajah Kaizo yang terlelap. Wajah khas mirip Papa yang mengingatkanku pada masa lalu kami ketika masih tinggal di Amerika. Rindu sekali dengan Papa dan Mama di sana. Aku belum bertemu mereka sama sekali.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Aku beranjak dari tempatku duduk. Perlahan namun pasti, aku berjalan menuju kamarku di lantai atas. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur.

"Aaa ... Capeeeekkk ...," keluhku.

Meski ku coba untuk tidur, rasa kantukku kalah dengan rasa capekku. Kurang 6 hari lagi Kaizo akan di sini, dan itu memakan waktu yang saaangat lama. Aku juga masih masa PDKT dengan BoBoiBoy, sehingga itu memicuku untuk berhati-hati dengan Kaizo. Bisa saja dia akan menghajar BoBoiBoy karena telah membuatku menyukainya. Terlalu _over-protective_. Tidak mungkin aku harus ikut melawannya untuk membela BoBoiBoy. Jika bertarung dengannya, seakan-akan aku sedang melawan Papa. Sifat mereka memang sama.

Tidak ada yang bisa aku pikirkan selain cara untuk menutupi hubunganku dengan BoBoiBoy. Tutupi dengan alasan kami hanya rival? Tak mungkin. Aku masih menyukainya. Tapi usiaku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengatakannya secara langsung.

Oke, semua ini membuatku bingung. Aku ingin sekali menjauh dari semua ini dan hidup tenang. BoBoiBoy ... ku harap kau selamat dari terkaman Abangku ketika dia tahu aku menyukaimu.

Aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk kita, meski takdir tak kan mengubah segalanya.

Abang, maafkan aku yang telah mengecewakanmu.

* * *

 _-Kaizo's POV-_

Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi ... aku curiga dengan gerak-gerik Fang. Dia semakin ingin menjauhiku, tidak seperti dulu yang suka bermanja-manja denganku. Ya, itu jarang-jarang.

Tapi semua sudah terungkap jelas. Dia tak tahu, aku akan selalu ada di manapun dia berada, meski dia tak menyadarinya.

 _Aku tetap harus menjagamu, Pang, walau kau sudah mengkhianatiku selama ini._

* * *

 **JAWABAN REVIEW CHAPTER 3**

 **HikariFuruya - "** Haha ... BoBoiBoy kalau udah marah emang kayak gitu ... Doakan semoga Pang tidak mendapat kesialan karena sudah membuat BoBoiBoy marah berkali-kali. xD"

 **Widzilla** \- "Kak Wid ternyata juga baca, yah?! Wah ... Tidak disangka-sangka! Abang Alien Ganteng emang datang, tapi sifat dan kebiasaan aslinya sebagai Abang yang _over-protective_ masih agak misterius. ^^ Btw, sama-sama dan terima kasih sudah membacanya. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Fang itu memang enak didengar, bikin jantung gebetannya deg-deg seeerrr ... ^^"

 **Febiola558** \- "Kenapa nangis? Terharukah? Muehehehe ... ^^"

 **Casstella Millatea** \- "Berhati-hatilah, Fang ... :v Iyakah? Mungkin memang banyak yang lebih suka nge- _ship_ BoiFang."

 **Floral Lavender** \- "Yup! Apalagi Abangnya itu _over-protective_. Sayang sekali sifatnya itu masih sedikit misterius di chapter ini, disebabkan ada kepribadian ganda. Pengidap _brother-complex_ akut yang membuat Fang harus lari dari kenyataan. xD"

 **aka-chan** \- "Oooo ... That episode! I like that too! He look cool with that outfit, even when he fights with BoBoiBoy. Aaaahhh ...! I wanna cried loudly! ^^ Yup! A surprise! I like to make this chapter, but he's real natural is still a bit mysterious. He's _brother-complex_ and too protective with his brother."

* * *

 **Abang ganteng dataaannngggg ...! (Hoorrraaaaayyyyyy)**

 **Siapa yang menanti-nantinya, ya? Nyehehehe ... Dia datang dengan sejuta misterius. Jujur, aku sendiri bingung setelah nulis cerita ini dengan pikiran kosong. Males nulis adegan ketika dia sedang males luwar binasa, tapi lama-lama ternyata bisa juga. Kaizo agak-agak OOC, sih. Tapi sifat _over-protective-_ nya itu yang tetap ada. Kaizo itu rada-rada cuek, karena dia zodiak Scorpio, 'kan? Isi pikirannya juga susah ditebak.**

 **Ketika menulis adegan Kaizo, aku sering _searching-searching_ sifat-sifat scorpio. Gila, bahkan tangan ini tak hentinya menulis adegan tidak jelas itu. Ditambah latihan _acting_ yang membuat tulisan ini belum ke- _update_. (Emangnya mau masuk sinetron?)**

 **Biar seru, aku kasih kuis, yaaa! "Siapakah yang sedang mengawasi Fang?" Dijawab di kotak _review_ , yaaa!**

 **Siapa yang mau punya Abang Kaizo? Angkat tangan! (Ini acara anak-anak, ya?) Murah, lho! Hanya 50 juta 50 sen saja! (Eh, malah promosi -_-)**

 **Jangan lupareview, fav, dan follow! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 5 : Abang-Adek's day

**BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy 2 (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 5-**

"Hmm ..." Sinar matahari menyambut, menembus kaca jendela yang sejak malam aku buka. Ah, ya ... Aku ingat. Semalam tadi aku merasa seperti ada yang mengikutiku berkali-kali. Mata itu? Aku tidak seberapa ingat. Yang jelas, setiap aku berjalan, ada saja yang mengikutiku.

Pagi ini, aku ada janji dengan BoBoiBoy. Dia bilang, dia akan menungguku di depan pintu gerbang rumahku. Ku lirik jam dinding yang terpasang. Jam 06.30?! Tak mungkin! Aku telat! Dia pasti sudah menungguku di depan!

Buru-buru, aku pun mandi, mengenakan seragam, memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran, dan menuruni tangga. Bisa ku lihat Kaizo masih tertidur dengan posisi yang kurang enak untuk dilihat. Aku berusaha tidak mengindahkannya. Toh, melihatnya seperti itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktuku.

Oh, iya! Aku teringat, kalau hari ini Kaizo tidak boleh sampai membuat rumah menjadi kandang sapi! Ku tulis sesuatu di _sticky note_ milikku, lalu ku tempelkan di cangkir yang biasa dia gunakan untuk minum susu hangat.

.

" _Bang, aku berangkat sekolah. Jangan buat rumah berantakan, atau akan aku minta kamu untuk membereskan semuanya. INGAT ITU!_ " -Fang-

.

Begitulah isi dari _sticky note_ tadi. Aku sengaja menaruhnya di atas cangkir agar dia bisa melihatnya. Pada umumnya orang akan meletakkannya di atas kulkas atau lemari.

Selesai juga urusanku dengan Kaizo. Sekarang waktunya berangkat sekolah!

Dengan semangatnya, aku berjalan menuju pintu gerbang. Di sana, BoBoiBoy menunggu di depan pintu sambil sesekali memainkan jemari-jemarinya yang kecil. Mata bundarnya tidak menatap ke arahku sama sekali.

Ku buka pintu gerbang, membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

"Ah! Fang! Ku kira siapa ..." BoBoiBoy malah cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

Aku memasang wajah dinginku. "Lamakah? Aku masih ada kerjaan dengan Abangku," kataku dingin.

"Lumayan, sih. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku 'kan temanmu. Meskipun kamu lama, aku akan tetap menunggumu."

Argh! Jangan senyuman itu lagi! Serigala dalam diriku akan muncul lagi untuk menerkammu sekarang juga! Tapi ku coba untuk menahannya sebelum kelewatan.

"Sudahlah. Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu." Ku tarik tangannya sedikit keras, sehingga dia meringis-ringis kesakitan.

"Ugh! Fang kenapa, sih?! Aku 'kan cuma jawab pertanyaan kamu dengan ramah!"

Tuh, dia memulai aksi tak berdosanya. Wajahku memerah seketka melihatnya memanyunkan bibir. Hidungnya yang pesek menjadi semakin pesek karena dia tekan dengan pipi dan mulutnya.

Aku tersenyum sinis.

Kaki kami melangkah menuju sekolah bersama. Kami lewati gang-gang sepi yang membuat suasana bertambah tegang. Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya kicauan burung di pagi hari dan denting suara jam tanganku. Bahkan angin pun tidak sebegitu berisiknya.

Jadi ingat suasana rumah di Amerika. Sepi banget, apalagi jika aku berjalan dari satu lorong ke lorong lain, sungguh seperti ketika aku memasuki rumah hantu yang nyata. Jika kalian ingin suatu info dariku, aku sebenarnya anak seorang bangsawan di Amerika. Karena ras kami Asia Timur, kami dianggap berbeda di komplek perumahan tempat kami tinggal. Di sana lebih banyak ras Eropa dan Amerika yang tinggal bersamaan. Aku tidak memiliki banyak teman. Tidak seperti sekarang ini.

Untung saja aku meminta untuk tinggal di Malaysia, seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika aku belum bersekolah. Alhasil aku mendapat banyak teman, seperti teman-teman sekelasku, dan banyak fans, mengalahkan posisi Abangku yang digemari perempuan-perempuan bule di sana.

Jika tidak salah, salah satu fans-ku adalah anak yang kini berjalan bersamaku. Ah, bukan fans. Akulah fans-nya, sekaligus mantan pacarnya. _Ngenes_ juga dibilang MANTAN.

Angin semilir menghiasi pagi hari ini. Ku genggam tangan BoBoiBoy dengan erat. Tidak ada respon. Kami tetap berjalan dalam diam. Namun hati kami takkan pernah diam.

* * *

"Ah! Kesal!" Gopal menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy melirik Gopal bingung. "Kenapa, Gopal? Kamu ada masalah?" tanyanya polos, sedangkan aku sendiri yang duduk di depan mereka diam dan mendengarkan percakapan duo sobat tersebut.

"Masa' aku nembak cewek di kelas sebelah sudah dilemparin batu sampai benjol begini?! Katanya aku seperti kotoran sapi ...!" keluh Gopal. Wajahnya terlihat sangat marah.

"Pfft–! Hahaha! Aku tak menyangka kamu bisa bernasib sial seperti itu!" Tawa BoBoiBoy meledak. Aku yang mendengarkan curhatan Gopal tadi ikut tertawa ngakak.

Gopal sendiri hanya mampu meminta kami untuk berhenti tertawa. "DIAMLAH! Aku sedang sedih, nih!" bentaknya marah. Kami berdua berusaha untuk berhenti tertawa dan berpandangan satu sama lain. Mungkin curhatan Gopal tadi mengingatkan kami satu sama lain.

Aku menghela nafas. Ku tepuk pundak Gopal dengan pelan, membuatnya sedikit tenang. "Wahai teman baikku, aku mengerti isi pikiranmu. Kau tahu? Sebuah peribahasa " _Kunyah dulu baru telan_ "?" tanyaku. Gopal menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Artinya pikirlah dulu masak-masak sebelum melakukan sesuatu. Kalau kau langsung menembaknya, yang kena kamu sendiri. Paling tidak kenalan dulu, kek. Jangan asal tembak. Kebelet banget ingin punya doi."

Wajah Gopal memerah seketika. "Bodoh!" Dia menonjok mukaku. "Bilang aja aku jelek biar dipasangin sama yang jelek! Gitu aja susah!"

"Hoi, hoi ... Apa kau mau dipasangin sama Yaya? Cuma dia, lho, yang bisa memahamimu," tawar BoBoiBoy dengan wajah liciknya.

 _Plak!_

"Kawan-kawanku _goblok_ semuaaaa ...!" Gopal berlari keluar kelas. Aku dan BoBoiBoy yang masih duduk di bangku kami pun menahan tawa, tepat ketika Yaya yang baru masuk kelas menghampiri bangkunya.

Yaya memasang wajah kebingungan dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"BoBoiBoy, Fang, mana Gopal?" tanyanya, masih kebingungan.

Aku meliriknya sejenak. "Oh, kami baru saja menjahilinya. Mungkin dia sedang stress di kantin dan membeli banyak makanan," jawabku. Ku tahan tawaku sebisa mungkin agar Yaya tidak curiga.

"Hah?! Sampai segitunya? Huft ... Katanya dia mau membantuku mengurus data siswa sekarang. Kenapa jadinya ngambek? Sudah, ya. Aku susul dia dulu! Dah!"

Sekarang Yaya pun ikut meninggalkan kelas untuk menemui Gopal.

.

SIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG ...

.

Kelas sepi total. Tawa kami yang tertahan sudah tidak terdengar. Waktu istirahat di kelas kini sudah semakin sepi, karena siswa-siswi banyak yang pergi ke kantin. Hanya menyisakan aku dan BoBoiBoy yang saling memandang bingung satu sama lain.

 _Drrrt!_ HP-ku bergetar. Ku ambil dari saku celanaku dan melihat isinya. Hanya terdapat pesan dari Kaizo yang berbunyi :

.

 ** _"_** ** _Pang, bagaimana sekolahnya? Lancar? Abang hanya ingin tahu. Maaf kalau waktunya tidak tepat untuk mengirim SMS."_**

.

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Siapa, Fang? Abangmu?" tanya BoBoiBoy lugu.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan memasukkan HP-ku ke saku celanaku kembali.

"Enaknya punya Abang ... Aku juga mau. Terkadang aku iri melihatmu sibuk dengan Abangmu itu ...," keluhnya pelan. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua lengannya.

"Kau kira enak punya Abang seperti aku?" tanyaku balik, membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Enak! Bisa diperhatikan, diajak main, ngajarin belajar, pokoknya seru! Aku mau punya Abang!" seru BoBoiBoy sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kiriku.

Melihatnya manja seperti ini justru membuatku gemas. Pipinya yang _chubby_ malah kelihatan menggembung begitu dia memohon untuk memiliki Abang. Tangannya dengan erat memeluk lengan kiriku, membuatku kaku seperti sedang _manekin challenge_.

Kini pipinya dia usap-usapkan di bahuku, seperti anak yang manja dengan bokapnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepalaku.

"BoBoiBoy, kalau aku menjadi Abangmu, kamu mau tidak?" tanyaku.

"Eh?!" Wajah BoBoiBoy nge- _blush_ mendengar pertanyaanku. "K-kamu serius?! Kita 'kan hanya beda sebulan dan aku lebih tua darimu!"

"Hmm, aku bisa selalu memperhatikanmu, mengajakmu bermain setiap hari sepulang sekolah, dan mengajarimu Matematika. Aku justru senang, kok, bisa jadi seorang Abang yang baik u-untukmu ..." O-ow. Sepertinya aku kelewatan. Senang, sih, senang. Tapi ... Apa enak jadi Abang?

Wajah BoBoiBoy berseri-seri. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk lenganku hingga hampir remuk. "TERIMA KASIH, FANG!" pekiknya senang. Tak lama wajahnya berubah pucat, mengundang gusar perasaanku yang semula hangat. "Tapi, kalau aku merepotkanmu bagaimana? A-aku tidak ingin kamu keberatan–"

"Aku tidak keberatan, kok!" BoBoiBoy menengadah kepalanya. Pipiku menjadi panas melihat wajah lugunya yang menghadap ke arahku. "Kamu ini tanggung jawabku! J-jadi aku harus menjagamu apa adanya! Karena aku bertanggung jawab terhadapmu!" BoBoiBoy malah _cengo_ melihatku.

Jujur, aku ingin meledak ketika dia memainkan lengan kiriku. Wajahku sudah semakin panas kalau begini terus. Berhubung sekali tidak ada yang melihat kami di kelas, sehingga kami dengan mudahnya berbicara layaknya sepasang keka– Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! Ini tidak salah, 'kan?!

 _APA YANG BARUSAN AKU UCAPKAN?!_

"Jadi aku benar-benar merepotkan, ya?"

 _AAAHHH! DIA JADI SALAH PAHAM!_

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bukan begitu! A-a-a-a-a-a-aku memang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu! I-i-i-i-i-ini sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai t-t-t-temanmu ...! Tehee ..."

 _BODOH SEKALI DIRIMU MENGATAKAN HAL ITU!_

"Ah, iya. Kita 'kan teman. Kenapa aku bisa lupa?"

 _Eh?_

"K-kamu tidak marah?"

BoBoiBoy melongo kebingungan. "Marah kenapa? Kita memang teman, 'kan. Sesama teman memang harus saling menjaga satu sama lain. Aku justru senang kamu mau bertanggung jawab atas diriku meski aku tak begitu dipandang publik," jelasnya.

"Eeeh? Maksudmu 'dipandang publik'?" tanyaku.

"Kebanyakan, sih, orang yang bertanggung jawab atas temannya itu karena temannya dipandang oleh publik dan dia tidak ingin temannya menjadi korban amukan publik."

"Ooo ..."

"Jadi, kamu beneran mau jadi Abangku?!" Aku terkejut setengah mati.

Mampus, dah! Gara-gara ide terbodoh yang pernah aku lontarkan padanya, dia menagihku seperti itu! Apakah aku perlu bersikap dingin kembali padanya? Nanti dianggap anak ababil yang suka berubah pikiran secara mendadak!

Gaaah! Bagaimana, ini?!

.

 _Kriiiing!_

Beruntung bel masuk kelas berbunyi. BoBoiBoy yang semula menarik kerahku pun melepaskannya. Aku langsung menarik tubuhku ke belakang dan mengambil nafas sebanyak yang ku bisa. Sungguh, aku tak sadar akan mengatakan hal memalukan tersebut! Betapa bodohnya aku ... Tidak pantas menjadi suami yang baik untuk istri masa depanku ...

Eh ... Yang tadi abaikan saja.

Yang penting sekarang aku bebas dari pekikan BoBoiBoy. Meskipun dia adalah kekasih idamanku (aku benar-benar mengaku kalau aku homo), dia tidak lebih dari bocah menyebalkan yang pernah ada. Inilah mengapa aku menjadi rivalnya.

Untuk pertanyaan tadi aku singkirkan dulu. Sekarang aku harus fokus dengan pelajaran Matematika terkutuk dari seorang guru nyentrik yang muncul dari dalam _game_.

Doakan semoga nilai ulangan harianku bagus.

* * *

Waktu pulang sekolah sudah tiba. Banyak yang bersorak sorai menyambut bel pulang sekolah, termasuk guru nyentrik di kelasku. Beliau berjoget ria dengan hebohnya begitu bel baru mulai berbunyi. Aku, BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying _sweatdrop_ melihat beliau menari ala tokoh Cleopatra dari Mesir.

Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Banyak yang menyebut kata "Merdeka!" karena besok hari libur. Aku sendiri sebenarnya ingin ikut meneriakinya, tapi aku harus tetap menjaga _image_ agar tetap terlihat _cool_ dan _handsome_ di mata para fans. Ganteng dikit, cekrek! Sambil berjalan, ku lihat BoBoiBoy tengah asyik menyapa para gadis yang duluan menyapanya. Heh! Instingku untuk tebar pesona pun mulai muncul. Tapi ku tahan demi keselamatan lahir batin. Takutnya malah membuat para gadis mimisan dan pingsan seketika.

 _Grep!_ Tangan BoBoiBoy ku genggam dengan erat. Bocah bertopi itu mengalih pandanganku ke wajahku. Pipinya muncul semburat berwarna merah jambu.

"Ayo pulang," ajakku sambil menahan rasa malu.

BoBoiBoy tersenyum manis. "Ya." Kami berjalan di lorong yang ramai, berhimpitan dengan siswa-siswi lainnya yang hendak keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Setelah bebas dari keramaian, kami terus berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Mataku tak sengaja menangkap siluet bayangan Kaizo yang berdiri di samping gerbang sekolah. Beberapa anak perempuan berbisik-bisik sambil melirik Kaizo, sedangkan Abang-Tukang-Malas itu hanya diam dan melihat HP-nya yang bermerek Oppo.

Pandangan Kaizo beralih. Dia menatapku yang menggandeng tangan BoBoiBoy. Senyumannya mengembang seketika dan meneriaki nama panggilanku. "OI! PAAANGG~! SINI!"

BoBoiBoy kebingungan. "Fang, itu Abangmu, ya?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan berdecak. "Cih! Masa bodo datang ke sekolah," gumamku, hampir tak terdengar oleh BoBoiBoy.

Kaizo berlari menghampiri kami berdua. "Pang, hhh ... Tadi kenapa SMS-ku tidak kau balas? Haaah ... Haduuuhhh ..." Kaizo masih ngos-ngosan di depan kami berdua. "Dan dia siapa? Teman barumu?"

"Ah, maaf, Bang. Tadi masih jam pelajaran. Belum bisa balas." BoBoiBoy menendang pelan kakiku dan menatapku tajam dengan maksud ' _Kamu bohong, ya?!_ '. Otomatis aku terkekeh pelan.

"Ooo ... _By the way, who is he? I've never seen him here,_ " tanya Kaizo lagi.

"Demen banget pakai bahasa Inggris. Ini BoBoiBoy, temanku. Dia baru pindah ke sini sebulan yang lalu," jawabku.

Kaizo menatap BoBoiBoy sejenak, lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku. "Mirip, ya, sama 'dia'." Ku tonjok mukanya yang dekat dengan telingaku. Wajahku memerah semerah tomat. "BODOH, AH! Ayo, BoBoiBoy! Kita pulang!" Ku tarik kembali tangan BoBoiBoy yang semula terlepas dari genggamanku.

"F-Fang! Abangmu tidak kamu tolong, tuh? Tersungkur, lho!" Aku mendesah pelan.

"Abaikan saja. Dia hanyalah tumor masalah."

"Ooo! Jadi gitu, yaaa ... Udah punya gebetan baru malah ngelupain Abang sendiri?! Yang kamu lakuin itu JA-HAT!" Tiba-tiba saja Kaizo berseru dengan kerasnya.

"Ini udah bukan jamannya film perdana AADC2, Bang!"

"Pe-a banget lu nyama-nyamain gue ama Cinta di AADC!"

"Emang Abang sendiri lebay!"

"Elu mah _lame_ buanget kayak Rangga!"

"GUE BUKAN RANGGA!"

Tanpa kami sadari, aku dan Kaizo sudah memulai pertengkaran maut. Aura mencengkam membuat beberapa siswa yang lewat sedikit ngeri. BoBoiBoy sendiri sampai mencengkeram lengan kananku, dan bahkan menarik-narik ujung jaketku sebagai tanda kami harus segera pulang. Sedangkan aku dan Kaizo sudah memulai Perang Dunia ke-3 ala Abang-Adek.

 _Sret!_ BoBoiBoy menarik tanganku. Matanya menyirat amarah, entah karena apa.

"Sudah, Fang! Jangan bertengkar! Itu Abangmu juga, kale!" teriaknya marah.

Aku _drop out_. Baru pertama kali ku lihat BoBoiBoy membela orang lain selain aku sendiri. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku ingin meledak sesegera mungkin.

"Kamu mau marah?! Silahkan! Katanya pulang bareng! Abang Kaizo juga ikut, ya! Ayo pulang!"

Ku manyunkan bibirku begitu BoBoiBoy menarik lengan kananku untuk mengajaknya pulang. Kaizo mendekatkan bibirnya di telingaku, membuatku sedikit geli ... dan kesal.

"Gue menang!" bisiknya.

"Tch!"

Siang itu juga, kami bertiga pulang bersama. Mungkin ini adalah hari pertama BoBoiBoy bertemu dengan Kaizo. Pertemuan yang saaangat _awkward_ , di mana aku harus menghadapi Abang terlebay sejagad raya antar planet-planet galaksi.

* * *

 **JAWABAN REVIEW CHAPTER 4**

 **Miki Mikaela** \- "Hahaha ...! Bisa jadi, bisa jadi!" *ditabok*

 **Floral Lavender** \- "Itu masih jadi misteri, ye ... Hehehe ... Mungkin ini masih tekaan je. Aku pun tak ada idea nak buat fic ini. Butuh asupan tambahan! :D"

 **aka-chan** \- "Give applause over the presence of KAIZO! Indeed, he is better than Fang. I know about the birth date he was due to frequent statuses regarding date of Kaizo's birth on Facebook. Ah, I just know he likes tea and red carrot soup. Thanks for the info. ^^"

 **Febiola558** \- "AAA! Aku juga samaaaa ...!" *dilempar sandal Wak Sunari*

 **HikariFuruya** \- "Aku juga pengeeennn ... *mewek* Kalau sehari sewa ya segitu. Tapi karena berhubung Hika cuma punya 500 perak, aku berikan gratis, ya! xD *lempar Kaizo ke Hika*" (Fang : "WOI! ABANG GUE!")

* * *

 **Bhahahahak! Oke, oke ... _Author_ baru sadar kalau kemarin lagi promosi sewa Abang Kaizo. Wakakakakak ...!**

 **Kaizo : "Bisa, tidak, aku tidak dijadikan bahan sewaan ...?"**

 **Chapter kali ini agak-agak ngaco. Lebih menjurus ke hubungan Abang-Adek. Ah ... Aku juga pengen punya Abang, sih ... Berhubung diriku hanya insan biasa~ Eh! Keliru. Maksudnya daku adalah anak pertama di keluarga. Wajar pengen punya Abang ... TAT**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, BoBoiBoy licik banget ngomong ke Gopal kayak gitu. Awalnya iseng-iseng aja bikin OTP GopalYa yang kagak bener, berhubung lagi kekurangan asupan. Maklum, orang sibuk. *plak***

 **Terima kasih banget buat komen dan jawaban kalian tentang kuis kemarin! Jawabannya ialah KAIZO! Tipe _over-protective_ yang akut untuk seorang Abang dari Fang membuat dia tidak bisa lepas dari pengawasannya terhadap Adek tersayang. Tuh 'kan, demen pengen punya Abang lagi ...**

 **Kaizo : "Ini semua demi kebaikan Pang seorang! Tidak boleh ada yang berani melawannya sebelum berhadapan dengan saya!" *dramatis***

 **Fang : *sweatdrop* "Dasar pengidap _brother-complex_."**

 **Kaizo : *tertusuk panah sindiran* "Yang kamu katakan itu JA-HAT!"**

 **Fang : "Lu Cinta apa Kaizo?! Belum bisa _move on_ sehabis nonton AADC 2, ya?!"**

 **Kaizo : * _double_ panah sindiran**nangis NGENEST***

 **Galauman : "Yang sabar, ya ..."**

 **Kaizo : "Lu dari mana?" *cengo***

 **Galauman : "Re:ON Comics, Bang. Lewat aja, barangkali aja ketemu cewek."**

 **Kaizo : "Gue gak nanya."**

 **Galauman : -_-"**

 **Sabar, Bang ... Butuh disewakan untuk para gadis, kah? Eeeh! Bercanda, Bang! Sabar! Sabar!**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca Chapter 5!** ** _Don't forget to review, fav, and follow! I'll see you later! Ciao!_**


	7. Chapter 6 : Firasat buruk

**BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy 2 (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 6-**

"Cieee ...! Gebetan baruuu ...!" Ku lempar vas bunga bekas ke arah Kaizo yang lari pontang-panting mengelilingi rumah. Wajahku sudah memanas dan semerah tomat. Bagaimana dia bisa berpikir kalau BoBoiBoy itu gebetanku?!

"Abang mah jangan begitu, kenapa?!" jeritku marah.

"Eee? Tapi kalian berdua cocok, gitu!" ejek Kaizo.

Sumpah, demi Neptunus! Aku tidak tahu dia bisa berpikir seperti itu jika aku berduaan dengan BoBoiBoy. Bukannya BoBoiBoy sudah memberiku janji bahwa kita hanya teman? Jangan-jangan Kaizo salah paham.

Tetap saja ku lempar barang-barang bekas yang ada ke arah Kaizo. Cowok gila itu masih tertawa senang seakan-akan memenangkan pertandingan jadi _Joker_ sedunia. Dan ... Oh, tidak! Aku baru ingat ketika pulang tadi ku lihat rumah sangat berantakan! Padahal sudah ku beri _sticky note_ yang ku tempel di cangkirnya. Apa dia tidak membacanya? Aku tidak tahu. Yang penting aku harus bisa menghentikan ejekan Abang terlebayku ini!

Kaizo berhasil kabur ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ku gedor-gedor pintu kamarnya dengan keras. "Abang, ah! Jangan mengejekku terus!" seruku.

"Gue gak ngejek elu, adek tersayang sejagad raya milikku seorang!" balas Kaizo, nyaris membuatku hampir melempar kursi ke pintu kamarnya. "Lagian Abang tadi cuma bercanda doang!"

"Candanya jangan begitu! A-aku–!"

Tanpa ku sadari, tanganku berhenti dengan sendirinya. Sekujur tubuhku gemetar, namun ku paksakan untuk berhenti.

 _Ke-kenapa gemetar seperti ini?!_

"Uhm ... Pang?"

"Eh?!" Aku terkejut. Ah, rupanya tadi pikiranku nge- _blank_.

"Kok berhenti?" tanya Kaizo polos.

"B-bodoh. Masa' aku harus menghancurkan pintu kamarmu?"

Kaizo terkekeh kecil. "Dasar. Nyalimu ternyata kecil hanya untuk menghancurkan pintu, atau jangan-jangan kamu sayang sama pintu ini?"

"DASAR BAJ***AN!"

"Woah! Adekku ternyata bisa _misuh_ (*) juga!"

Sialan. Aku dibuat marah olehnya! Seharusnya tidak begini. Argh! Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?! Hari ini aku emosional banget, sih! Walaupun itu semua hanya lelucon belaka. Hei, hei, bukan berarti aku sedang PMS kayak cewek-cewek remaja. Ini semua memang hanya refleksi belaka dan aku ikut heran, setiap Kaizo mengejek atau menggodaku selalu saja aku marah.

Tipe _tsundere_? Masa'?

Oke, ini semua karena tadi sewaktu pulang sekolah, BoBoiBoy terus saja meremas tangan kananku. Siapa yang tidak _nervous_ digituin sama orang yang disukai? Wajahku memerah selama perjalanan. Mungkin Kaizo melihatnya dan sekarang dia baru bisa mengejekku sepuasnya.

Sepertinya aku butuh memanggil Ichimatsu dari anime Osomatsu-san untuk membunuh Abangku sekarang juga. Dia lumayan sadis, jadi tokoh paling nyeremin di anime Osomatsu-san yang menjadi Karamatsu Boy dan suka sama kucing, pernah bikin Karamatsu babak belur.

Eh? Malah promosi tokoh anime.

Ichimatsu : "Gak papa, gue gak peduli, kok."

Ya sudahlah. Lagipula dadaku sudah tidak panas lagi, kok. Aku sudah bisa bernafas lega ketika mengingat BoBoiBoy yang mencengkeram tangan kananku. Argh! Wajahku lagi-lagi memerah. Aku pun berjalan menuju kamarku dan mengunci pintu. Keringat dingin mengucur di dahi sampai pipiku.

 _Si-sial! Ini juga gara-gara kamu, BoBoiBoy!_

Entah sampai kapan aku harus bisa menahan rasa maluku. Semoga tidak mimisan seperti beberapa hari yang lalu ... Ugh ... Aku jadi panas!

* * *

Sore yang cerah. Aku dan BoBoiBoy berjalan bersama mengelilingi lapangan. Sudah lama kami tidak melakukannya bersama setelah insiden putus cinta bulan lalu. Lapangan masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah.

BoBoiBoy nampak sedikit cuek. Kepalanya tidak menghadap ke arahku sama sekali. Mulutnya tidak berbicara seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Tangannya tidak menggandeng tanganku, justru diletakkan di dalam kantong _hoodie_ buntungnya. Wajahnya menggambarkan aura kegelapan ... bukan, aura yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, sih.

Setiap tanganku hendak menggandeng tangannya, dia menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Aku heran, kenapa sore ini dia bisa _badmood_? Secepat itukah dia berubah menjadi _kuudere_? Hei, hei, die bukan cewek. Seandainya iya, aku tak akan mengusiknya sama sekali. Tapi kali ini dia berbeda! Sifatnya yang biasa berubah total sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Kaizo.

Aku harus bertanya padanya!

"B-BoBoiBoy ...?" Yang ku panggil hanya berdeham pelan. "Kamu marah, kah? Kenapa diam?" Ku rangkul lehernya erat-erat hingga kepala kami bertemu.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi _chubby_ BoBoiBoy. Dia memanyunkan bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin lucu. Sayangnya dia hanya diam saja.

"Hoi, hoi ... Kenapa diam, wahai mantan pacar kesayanganku?" tanyaku lagi sambil mencubit pipinya.

"Ah! Hen-hentikan! Sakit!" BoBoiBoy meringis kesakitan. Ku lepaskan cubitanku dan dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Bohong. Biasanya kamu tidak begini, ih."

BoBoiBoy memasang tatapan tajam, lalu kembali menatap ke sembarang arah. " _Not in your business. Baka!_ " ketusnya.

"Aku tidak bakal berhenti bertanya kalau kamu masih marah. Jadi, kenapa diam? Ayolah, jawab, Sayang ..."

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu."

"Kamu tidak bilang begitu, kok."

"..."

"Ayolah, BoBoiBoy! Kenapa sifatmu sore ini berubah?"

BoBoiBoy menghela nafasnya. Terlihat sangat kalau wajahnya sangat merah bak kepiting rebus. "A-aku ..." Dia mulai berbicara.

"Ya?"

"Aku ... aku ... tidak tahu."

"Eh?" Aku _cengo_ melihatnya kembali diam, seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ... uhm ... Entahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang benar-benar kenyataan, aku punya firasat tidak enak, Fang," jawab BoBoiBoy pada akhirnya.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya yang masih merah. "Firasat apa? Cerita saja," kataku.

"Hmm ... Ini mengenai kita berdua dan Abangmu. Kalau boleh bilang, hubungan kita ini teman yang dekat–"

"Dan aku masih ingin menjadi pasangan hidupmu selamanya."

"B-bodoh." Aku terkekeh pelan melihatnya kembali cemberut. "Teruskan," pintaku.

"Hubungan kita terbilang cukup dekat untuk seorang teman. Aku ... aku takut Abangmu akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak kita duga jika tahu kita seperti ini. Aku benar-benar ... takut. Ku dengar dari teman-teman, Abangmu itu ketua pasukan militer dan cukup sadis untuk menghukum orang yang berbuat macam-macam padamu."

Suara BoBoiBoy semakin lirih. Air matanya keluar tanpa permisi, membasahi pipi _chubby_ -nya. Oke, sekarang dia menangis karena ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya seperti ini. Ku peluk tubuhnya dan membiarkan dia membenamkan wajahnya pada dadaku sampai dia tenang. Jantungku berdebar-debar, entah karena menahan diri atau takut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh BoBoiBoy.

Kaizo, sosok Abang yang jenaka, namun di baliknya dia terlalu _over-protective_. Dari awal aku memang berniat menjauh dari dirinya dengan pindah ke Malaysia. Selain merepotkan, dia sangat mengerikan seperti serigala, mampu menerkam siapapun yang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku. Aku takut jika BoBoiBoy adalah mangsanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

BoBoiBoy masih belum bisa tenang. Wajahnya masih dia benamkan di dadaku, dia balas memelukku erat, seakan-akan meminta perlindungan dariku. Ku tepuk kepalanya pelan untuk membuatnya sedikit lega.

"Jangan menangis. Masa' laki-laki sepertimu cengeng begini?" BoBoiBoy mulai berhenti menangis. "Kita jaga rahasia ini dari Abangku. Jangan sampai dia tahu hubungan kita sedekat ini, oke?"

BoBoiBoy menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dia masih memelukku erat, bagai tak ingin melepaskanku.

 _Deg!_ Jantungku seperti berhenti. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke samping tembok pembatas lapangan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Bayangan pun tak terlihat. Nafasku sedikit ngos-ngosan, ditambah keringat yang muncul beriringan melewati wajahku.

 _Tidak ada siapa-siapa, tapi kenapa aku merasa seperti sedang diperhatikan?_

Sekilas ku lihat pupil merah itu, warna yang ku benci seumur hidupku. Namun mungkin itu hanyalah dugaanku saja. Sekarang yang terpenting aku harus mengurusi BoBoiBoy yang kelihatan ketakutan.

* * *

"Ya ampun, BoBoiBoy. Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Tok Aba begitu aku mengantar BoBoiBoy pulang ke rumahnya.

BoBoiBoy mengangguk lemas. Energinya hampir habis setelah dia gunakan untuk menangis sedari tadi. Aku tersenyum dan mengelus tangannya pelan, membuatnya tenang.

"Tadi hanya sedikit _shock_ , Atok. Lebih baik dia istirahat dulu," ujarku.

"Oh ... Kalau begitu, terima kasih, Fang. Kamu sudah mengantar cucuku pulang. Atok janji, besok Atok akan buatkan kau _ice chocolate_ _special_ khusus untukmu. GRATIS."

"Ah, tidak perlu. Yang penting BoBoiBoy istirahat dulu, itu saja sudah membuatku adem, kok." Aku menolak tawaran Tok Aba.

"Hmm, terserah kamu. Ya sudah, sekali lagi terima kasih, ya. Ayo, BoBoiBoy. Atok tunggu di dalam, ya." Tok Aba pun meninggalkan kami di luar rumah.

Aku dan BoBoiBoy masih terdiam di luar rumah Tok Aba. Kami saling berpandangan dan dia memalingkan wajahnya yang merah. Aku terkekeh pelan melihatnya malu-malu. "Kenapa begitu?" tanyaku jahil, dibalas dengan gumaman tidak jelas darinya.

Suara burung terdengar dari jauh, memadai suasana canggung di antara kami berdua. Langit semakin gelap, ditambah awan berwarna kebiru-biruan yang menandakan hari akan malam. Kami masih berdiri, tak berkata satu sama lain. Aku memakluminya, kok. Dia sedikit malu mengakui kalau kami memang hanya berdua di sini.

Iseng-iseng, ku cium cuping kanannya yang dekat dengan wajahku sehingga dia terkejut. "Ish! Kenapa, sih, Fang?!" desisnya. Aku tertawa jahil melihatnya terkejut.

"Mau kayak dulu, nih ...," pintaku manja.

Wajah BoBoiBoy memanas, namun dia sembunyikan di balik telapak tangannya. Aku dibuat senang karena berhasil menggodanya seperti itu. Padahal kata-katanya simpel, lho.

"B-bodoh, ah! Fang genit ..."

"Tapi kamu ingin, 'kan?"

"..."

Telapak tangan BoBoiBoy mulai lepas dari wajahnya. Perlahan namun pasti, ku tarik kepalanya hingga jarak kami berkisar beberapa senti. Nafas kami bertemu. Hangat ... Wangi jeruk ...

BoBoiBoy menutup kedua matanya. Kedua tangannya berhimpitan di antara dada kami. Pipinya sangat merah, membuatnya telihat manis ketika sedang menahan diri. Kedua bibir kami hampir bersentuhan–

 _Buk!_ Tangan BoBoiBoy mendorong dadaku menjauh darinya. Keringat muncul membasahi wajahnya. Mulutnya bergetar hendak mengatakan sesuatu. "M-maaf, Fang ..." Dia berlari masuk ke rumah dan menutup pintu rumah. Aku mendengus kesal begitu dia menghilang di balik balok berwarna cokelat tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar idiot ...," umpatku, seraya berjalan menuju rumah. Entah mengapa, hari ini aku benar-benar panas. Seandainya kami tadi berciuman, mungkin saja aku sudah melakukan hal yang lebih padanya, seperti di _doujinshi_ R-18, mungkin.

Argh! Benar-benar sial nasibku sebagai seorang seme!

Mungkin lain kali aku harus berhati-hati.

* * *

 _-BoBoiBoy's POV-_

Ah! Memalukan sekali! Wajah kami benar-benar dekat! Aku tidak bisa menahan keringat dan wajahku yang mulai panas, sepanas ketika musim kemarau datang. Fang terlalu menggoda, tapi aku juga harus menjaga diriku sendiri, karena aku adalah laki-laki! Tidak mungkin laki-laki menjalani hubungan sesama jenis?!

Aku berjalan masuk ke kamarku. Ku kunci pintu kamarku dan ku lihat dari balik jendela kamar, nampak sosok Fang yang mengumpati dirinya sendiri. Kami berdua benar-benar aneh. Menjalani hubungan yang tidak bisa dibilang pacar, lebih dari sekadar teman maupun sahabat. Dulu janji kami hanya sebagai teman saja. Ah, kenapa aku dengan mudahnya menerimanya kembali? Aku memang cowok idiot!

Sakit ... Kadang itu yang ku rasakan ketika aku memintanya untuk menjaga jarak denganku. Dulu aku sudah sangat lega ketika kami berstatus rival, sekarang aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa semua ini kurang. Dadaku sangat sesak, dan aku ingin sekali menangis.

Seandainya waktu bisa ku ulang ...

"Eh?" Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan adanya kehadiran seseorang. Ku toleh kepalaku ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi perasaan ini semakin kuat, semakin buruk.

 _Fang!_

Aku hendak keluar dari kamar dengan melompati jendela kamar. Sayangnya langkahku berhenti ketika akan melompat. Tubuhku kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, enggan melompat.

 _Ah, mungkin hanya perasaan saja. Toh, Fang sudah punya Abangnya di rumah. Aku tidak perlu pergi ke sana._

Dengan senyuman pasrah, akhirnya ku tutup jendela kamarku yang menampilkan langit malam tanpa bintang. Ku harap ini hanya perasaan yang tidak wajar saja.

* * *

 _-Fang's POV-_

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah. Kaizo sepertinya tidak sedang menonton TV. Suara TV saja tidak terdengar. Begitu aku berjalan, terdengar suara banting dari dapur. Buru-buru aku berlari menuju dapur, di mana Kaizo dengan wajah sok _innocent_ -nya menjatuhkan panci, wajan, dan beberapa alat memasak lainnya.

"Haduh, Abang ... Sudah dibilangin berapa kali, kalau mau ambil barang-barang itu hati-hati," gerutuku kesal.

Kaizo cengar-cengir tidak jelas. "Hehehe, maafkan Abang. Tadi Abang hanya sedikit mengantuk, padahal lagi lapar ingin makan telur goreng," katanya. Tangannya meraba-raba wajan yang berada di dekat kakinya.

"Kalau lapar, tunggu aku dulu. Main ngantuk aja."

"Maaf, maaf."

Peralatan dapur kami bereskan bersama-sama. Aku tidak tahu, ini memang Kaizo lagi ngantuk atau dia habis banting-banting barang? Jangan-jangan autisnya kambuh? Punya masalah psikologi? Atau stress berat karena diberi tugas tambahan oleh Papa?

Dapur sudah bersih. Kaizo dengan malasnya berjalan meninggalkan dapur, meninggalkanku yang celingukan kebingungan. "Hei, katanya mau makan telur goreng?" tagihku.

"Males. Mau tidur saja. Sudah malam."

Ku lirik jam dinding yang terpasang di dalam dapur, "Baru juga jam 8. Yakin mau tidur, nih?" Kaizo mengangguk-angguk pelan dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Aneh. Tidak biasanya Kaizo seperti ini, atau hanya prasangkaku saja? Daripada memikirkannya, lebih baik aku harus fokus dalam membersihkan rumah yang sudah mulai berantakan sejak tadi. Bagaimanapun kehadiran Abangku yang satu ini memang sudah membuatku repot dua kali lipat.

* * *

 **JAWABAN REVIEW CHAPTER 5**

 **Floral Lavender** \- "Mungkin di suatu chapter atau chapter bonus nanti akan ada cerita mengenai masa lalu Fang dan alasan kenapa Kaizo mengatakan itu. Sabar, ya. Terima kasih review-nya! ^^"

 **Widzilla** \- "Ohohoho! Semoga review Kak Wid ini bisa menghibur Gopal! Kasihan dia, dikasih posisi karakter antagonis di BoBoiBoy Galaxy. :D"

\- "Mereka kalau berantem udah kayak kucing dan anjing, susah dipisahin. Yang sabar. Ini chapter 6 sudah ada tanda-tandanya. BoBoiBoy pengen pisah, tapi masih cinta sama Fang. #plak :'v"

 **HikariFuruya** \- "Semoga selamet dunia akhirat, ya Bang ... (Kaizo : "PAAAAANNNNNNGGGG!" / Fang : "Pa'an, sih?!") Kalau BoBoiBoy punya Abang kayak Fang ... *mulai berkhayal**meleleh**mimisan 5 ember*"

 **Febiola558** \- "MANTEP CATATANNYA! (Kaizo : "Gue gak sudi mereka jadian!") Oke, jadinya berkhayal macam-macam, nih. Wekekekek ... :'D"

 **aka-chan** \- "Oh, I know it. Usually many are adapted so as comics or something. I enjoyed it very much and very comforted to know about the past so-owned Fang so adorable! So that, the sort of brothers thing. :D"

* * *

 **Weeee ... Ladhalah! Sori buanget, GUYS! Telat 2 hari untuk membuat Fic ini disebabkan adanya olimpiade di sekolah dan butuh persiapan selama seminggu penuh, baru bisa bikin kelanjutannya! Sekali lagi maaf! Maaf banget!**

 **Empat bulan penuh acara, Januari-Februari-Maret-April ... Begitulah, kadang kalau telat atau lagi hiatus sementara tapi gak bilang-bilang, minta maaf banget! Ini peringatan, karena kadang jadwal tidak menentu. Fic ini update-nya maksimal 7 hari. Kalau lebih, harus minta maaf (dan itu memang bikin sendiri peraturannya, bukan dari fanfic itu sendiri, jadi tidak berpengaruh ke _author_ lainnya).**

 **Untuk yang satu ini, mungkin chapterr-nya agak pendek, ya? Kalau iya, maaf banget! Ini dibuat dengan sepenuh hati sambil mendengarkan lagu "Sayonara, I Love You"-nya Cliff Edge. Buaper pol! Kadang ketika di bagian reff-nya :**

 _ **Sayonara I love you**_  
 _ **Mou furimukanaide**_  
 _ **Futari no keshiki to kotoba o wasurenaikara**_  
 _ **Hontou ni hontou ni isshun dake demo**_  
 _ **Anata o aisete yokatta kitto…**_

 **Ini yang bikin baper ... T-T Karena artinya :**

 _ **Selamat tinggal aku mencintaimu**_  
 _ **Sudahlah jangan berbalik ke belakang**_  
 _ **Karena aku tidak dapat melupakan pemandangan dan kata-kata kita berdua**_  
 _ **Sesungguhnya sesungguhnya walaupun itu hanya sesaat**_  
 _ **Aku bersyukur dulu bisa mencintaimu, itu pasti...**_

 **Berkhayal tentang adegan BoBoiBoy meminta Fang untuk berpisah, tapi mereka masih saling mencintai, dan lagu ini pas banget sama ceritanya! Aaaa ... Terima kasih buat temanku tersayang yang sudah kasih info soal lagu ini! ^^**

 **Btw, bisakah kalian tebak kenapa Kaizo bertingkah aneh? Jawab di kolom review, ya ... :D**

 **Jangan lupa review, fav, dan follow. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 7 : Bimbang?

**BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy 2 (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 7-**

 _-BoBoiBoy's POV-_

"Hoaaahhhmmm ..." Aku terbangun dari tidur nyenyakku yang berlangsung selama 8 jam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, tepat ketika Atok sudah menyuruhku untuk segera mandi dan bersiap-siap.

"Ayo, BoBoiBoy! Katanya mau bantu Atok lagi!" seru Atok dengan suara lantang.

Aku menggeliat malas dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, sedangkan Atok masih di dapur, berteriak menyuruhku cepat. Ah ... Sudah lama aku tidak tinggal dengan orang tuaku. Mereka pasti masih sibuk, terutama Abah. Walau begitu di sini aku sudah cukup tentram, kok.

Begitu aku selesai mandi dan memakai seragam, aku pun turun ke lantai bawah dan menghampiri Atok yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan motor beliau. Kami pun menaiki motor menuju kedai di belakang rumah. Kenapa pakai motor? Karena kalau Atok berjalan kaki, nanti tulang pinggangnya rapuh. Wajar, orang tua ...

Di kedai masih sangat sepi. Sekarang masih jam 6 pagi, yang pasti belum ada pelanggan sama sekali. Ku ambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat cokelat di atas motor dan membawanya ke kedai, lalu membereskannya sesuai urutan susunan barang. Atok membersihkan kedai yang nampak kotor. Kami sama-sama sibuk, biasanya sampai jam 06.30 karena aku harus berangkat sekolah.

Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya membersihkan meja kedai, Gopal muncul dari bawah meja. "Halo, BoBoiBoy!" Spontan, aku terkejut dan melempar kain lap ke wajah Gopal.

"Eh! Gopal! M-maaf! Aku tidak tahu kalau itu kamu!" seruku panik sambil mengambil kain lap dari wajahnya.

"Hmm ... Iyalah ..." Gopal memutar bola matanya. "Ah! Hari ini aku pesan _hot chocolate special_ , ya! Dingin banget pagi-pagi begini, rasanya ingin minum yang hangat-hangat saja."

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Wajar, Gopal. Lebih baik aku buatkan saja dulu. Kasihan nanti kamu membeku seperti es."

Atok terkekeh pelan. "Hehehe, betul apa kata BoBoiBoy. Tapi jangan lupa, hutang belum lunas, lho!" tegur beliau, diikuti Gopal yang cengengesan.

"Dei, BoBoiBoy! Akhir-akhir ini kamu dekat banget sama si Fang tu. Kalian apa ada hubungan?" Tubuhku diam sesaat begitu Gopal melontarkan pertanyaannya. Beruntung sekali Atok tidak dengar.

"Ish, kau ini! Tidak mungkin, lah! Aku hanya berteman saja dengannya. Apakah salah?" desisku.

"Bukannya salah atau tidak. Tapi aku hanya merasa aneh. Fang terlihat seperti tidak ingin lepas darimu," balas Gopal, semakin membuatku terpojok.

"Aaa ... Itu mah jangan dipikirkan. Dia memang sedikit manja, aku akui itu. Seperti Abangnya."

"Eeeh? Bagaimana kamu tahu tabiat Abangnya Fang?"

Aku tersenyum sinis seperti yang biasa Fang lakukan. "Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya. Ramah, sih. Tapi kalau ada Fang kayaknya sudah mirip kartun "Tom and Jerry", deh. Bertengkar melulu kerjaannya." Gopal tertawa dibuatnya.

"Ya, memang begitulah tabiat Abangku."

"EH?!" Aku dan Gopal sama-sama menoleh ke samping. Fang berdiri di sampingku dengan senyuman jahilnya, senyuman yang selalu membuatku sebal.

"Terima kasih sudah peduli denganku dan dia. Kami kadang tidak begitu peduli ini salah siapa dan tetap beraksi untuk memulai perang. Kalau tidak ada kamu waktu itu, kami sudah babak belur, deh." Fang menampilkan senyuman yang tulus. Aku nge- _blush_ karenanya, entah ini spontan atau memang benar-benar respon alami.

"Y-ya. Sama-sama, Fang."

"Ehm! Ehm! Aku di sini, lho! Jangan diabaikan begitu kenapa!" Gopal berdeham berusaha memecahkan suasana panas di antaraku dan Fang.

Dengan gemasnya, Fang mencubit-cubit pipi Gopal yang tembem bak bakso empuk, membuat si empunya pipi merasa kesakitan. Aku tertawa kecil melihat ekspresinya. Baru kemarin dia ngambek karena putus cinta, sekarang dia jadi lucu seperti ini. Itulah Gopal, dapat berubah dalam sekejap mata.

Yup, kini kami bertiga berkumpul di kedai.

"BoBoiBoy, nanti berangkat bareng, ya. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan," kata Fang tiba-tiba.

"He? Kenapa tidak beritahu dari awal? 'Kan bisa lewat SMS dari tadi malam, nanti biar aku jemput!" seruku kesal.

"Tidak usah. Kasihan, kamu bolak-balik kedai, rumahku, sekolah, rumahku, kedai lagi. Mending aku yang jemput, biar sekalian santai begini."

"Ooo ... Tapi–"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

Aku terdiam. Fang yang baru saja ngoceh kini duduk di samping Gopal. Tatapan matanya mengarah ke aktivitasku di kedai. Oke, aku memang sedikit risi. Beri ruang sedikit, kek, biar aku bisa bergerak tanpa perlu diawasi ...

"Hei, hubungan kalian ini sebenarnya apa, sih? Mirip suami istri aja," tanya Gopal, berhasil membuat kami terkejut setengah mati. "Dikit-dikit dekat, dikit-dikit bertengkar, jangan-jangan kalian benar-benar ada hubungan 'itu', ya?"

 _Plak!_ Fang menjitak kepala Gopal sampai benjol.

"Kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, bego! Iya 'kan, BoBoiBoy?" Fang menatapku. Aku mengangguk pelan menyetujui kata-katanya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.25, dan aku belum selesai membereskan bahan-bahan di kedai. Atok yang berdiri tidak jauh dari situ pun tersenyum dan menghampiriku. "Sudahlah, BoBoiBoy. Hari ini kamu ke sekolah saja sama yang lainnya. Ini biar Atok yang bereskan." Aku menatap beliau dengan tatapan resah, "Tapi, Tok ..."

"Tidak usah pakai tapi-tapian. Kasihan mereka menungguimu selama 25 menit dari tadi. Mumpung masih pagi, nih. Sekalian catat rekor sebagai murid yang datang lebih pagi."

Aku tersenyum senang. "Atok bisa saja. Ya sudah. BoBoiBoy berangkat dulu. Assalamu'alaikum." Ku jinjing tasku dan ku ajak yang lainnya untuk berangkat sekolah. Fang sudah terlebih dulu menggandeng tanganku seperti biasa, namun Gopal masih diam di tempatnya duduk. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan memintanya untuk ikut berangkat bersama. "Ayo, Gopal. Kok diem?"

Gopal menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Sudah janjian sama Yaya, mau berangkat bareng. Aku disuruh nunggu di sini, nanti dia baru bisa datang," jelasnya.

"Cieee ... Yang naksir Yaya ... Katanya gak laku ...," ejek Fang.

"Dei! Tidak lah! Aku hanya janjian malah di-"cie-cie"-in. Memangnya kamu tidak pernah digituin?!" Gopal ngambek dan memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatapku dan Fang.

"Hmm, sudah deh, Fang. Kasihan si Gopal di- _bully_ sama kamu melulu." Aku memandangi Fang dengan penuh harap.

"Hah ... Oke, oke. Demi ayangku tercinta." Fang mengusap-usap kepalaku dengan gemas. Wajahku memerah secara spontan mendengar panggilan yang dia berikan padaku.

Di pagi yang mendung ini (memang mendung sejak awal), kami pun berjalan menuju sekolah tanpa adanya suara dari mulut kami satu sama lain. Entah karena _nervous_ atau hanya ingin diam, aku tidak mendengar godaan dari Fang yang biasa dia lontarkan padaku. Ah, aku tidak peduli. Toh, dia pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggunya.

* * *

"Yak! Sekarang waktunya Stanley!" Cikgu Papa berseru dengan semangatnya.

Kelas musik hari ini memang tidak seramai minggu lalu. Mungkin karena hari ini adalah praktek bermain piano. Oh, ya! Kebetulan sekali aku jago bermain piano! Akhirnya kesempatan juga untuk bermain dengan lagu bebas ...

Ku lirik Fang yang duduk di sebelahku. Kakinya dia silangkan dengan tangan kiri menopang kepalanya, lalu menghadap ke jendela yang hanya menampilkan sisi atas pohon, atap rumah, dan langit-langit mendung. Kelihatannya seperti orang yang sedang malas melakukan apapun karena dia menatap jendela dengan tatapan lumayan membosankan. Aku tahu. Pasti dia sedang _nervous_. Orang seperti Fang tidak bisa bermain piano, sih. Makanya bingung mau main lagu apa. Masa' _Twinkle-twinkle Little Star_? Kayak anak kecil, dong!

Tangan Fang mulai gemetar. Ku genggam tangannya yang sedingin es itu, lalu ku elus sampai dia mulai sedikit tenang. Fang menghadap ke arahku. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah.

"B-BoBoiBoy?" Aku tersenyum mendengar panggilannya.

"Gugup, ya?" tebakku, dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Fang.

"Sedikit gugup tepatnya. Uhm ... Tumben ngelus-ngelus."

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Karena aku tahu Fang yang ku kenal sedang gugup karena tidak bisa bermain piano," kataku polos. Fang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam, "Berhentilah berbicara seperti itu. Kau membuatku malu." Aku tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

Suara piano mulai berhenti. Beberapa anak ada yang bertepuk tangan. Stanley yang duduk di kursi piano pun bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Cikgu Papa mulai berdiri di depan dan membawa data absen.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya BoBoiBoy!"

"EE?!" Spontan, aku terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ya, kamu wahai anak muridku! Maju ke depan dan persembahkan lagu untuk teman-temanmu!" seru Cikgu Papa dengan semangat membara.

Dengan terpaksa, aku berjalan ke depan dengan langkah gontai. Begitu aku duduk di kursi depan piano, perlahan jari-jemariku menyentuh piano yang sudah mulai usang itu, lalu beralih menjadi sedikit cepat. Lagu "Eine Kleine" ku mainkan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan.

Eine Kleine, lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Kenshi Yonezu dalam album YANKEE, memiliki makna perpisahan dan memori yang menyedihkan. Lagu ini merupakan salah satu lagu romantik yang banyak digemari karena nada dan kalimat yang mendominasi tema lagu ini. Aku senang memainkannya, dan teringat masa laluku dengan Fang. Ini sudah merupakan perpisahan yang cukup menyedihkan. Keputusanku untuk putus sebenarnya ku sesali, namun ini juga demi kebaikanku di masa depan kelak. Tidak mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh dengan Fang. Cukup begini saja, jangan lebih.

 _Kienai kanashimi mo  
hokorobi mo anata to ireba  
"Sorede yokatta ne" to waraeru no ga  
Donna ni ureshii ka_

Ah, tanpa sadar, ku nyanyikan reff pertama dari lagu ini. Menyedihkan mengingat masa lalu, walau tahu itu takkan bisa diubah. Lebih baik ku lanjutkan permainan pianoku hingga selesai agar tidak membuat yang lainnya menunggu.

* * *

 _-Fang's POV-_

Permainan piano yang dipersembahkan BoBoiBoy sungguh menakjubkan. Aku tidak pernah tahu judul lagu ini, tapi sangat menyentuh. Nadanya begitu pas dengan wajah BoBoiBoy yang bagaikan menyinari langit mendung. Entah, mungkin senang, sedih, kecewa, itulah yang tergambar di nada lagu ini.

Tanpa sadar, aku berkelana dalam memori masa lalu. _F**k_ , selama ini aku terus saja mengingatnya. Pantas saja _author_ memberikan lagu " _Sayonara, I Love You!_ "-nya Cliff Edge. Aku toh yang dijadikan korban "Tidak Bisa _Move On_ ".

Tapi memang jujur, perasaan ini seakan-akan tidak bisa hilang. Lebih bisa dibilang ... awet dari dulu. Semoga saja Kaizo tidak tahu aku masih berstatus hubungan dengan BoBoiBoy ... Dia tipe _over-protective_ yang mengerikan, bahkan pasukan militer dan komandannya saja takut. Kalau aku kenapa-kenapa, dia selalu melindungiku atau bahkan mengajak bertengkar orang yang melukaiku. Tipe yang sadis.

Oh, permainan BoBoiBoy sudah selesai. Lebih baik aku segera bersiap-siap. 3 nomor lagi adalah nomor absenku, tentunya aku tidak ingin tampil jelek di depan kekasih idamanku ini. Dia terlalu _perfect_ dan aku harus menyamai posisinya.

BoBoiBoy berjalan menghampiriku dan bersandar di atas pundakku. Aku terdiam dan merangkulnya erat.

"Um ... Fang?" Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku bimbang, nih."

"Bimbang kenapa?" tanyaku berusaha seramah mungkin.

Mulut BoBoiBoy tertutup sementara. "Aku tidak tahu apa aku masih mencintaimu atau tidak." Mataku terbelalak mendengar pernyataannya. Sungguh bodoh mengatakannya di dalam kelas, bahkan di antara anak-anak yang berkumpul di antara kami semua!

"Yah ... Lebih baik jangan dibahas di sini. Takut ketahuan sama yang lain," desisku, membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Hehehe, maaf. Rasanya tidak bisa ku tahan begitu saja."

Wajahku sudah memerah seperti buah apel yang diberikan kepada Putri Salju oleh si Ibu Tiri yang menjelma menjadi nenek-nenek. Eh, kenapa jadi membahas _fairytale_?

Intinya, aku _blushing_ tidak karuan. Tangan BoBoiBoy perlahan menyentuh tanganku dan mengelusnya pelan. Wajahnya tidak kalah merah, namun dia tersenyum seperti ... ekspresi puas bercampur bimbang. Sulit untuk dideskripsikan hanya dengan kata-kata.

"Seharusnya kamu jangan minta putus sama aku waktu itu." BoBoiBoy menengadahkan kepalanya penuh emosi.

"Kamu sendiri marah-marah tidak jelas!" bisiknya keras, nyaris membuatku tertawa.

"Haha, sori, sori ..."

BoBoiBoy menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Dengan gemas ku cubit pipinya yang empuk seperti bakpao itu. "Jangan marah, dong ... Masa' calon istriku ini marahan melulu ...? Nanti Papa sedih, lho ..."

"Hiih, jangan begitu kenapa! Emangnya aku ini calon istrimu?!" BoBoiBoy berupaya mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Calon istri di masa yang akan datang!"

"Gombal, ah."

Aku tersenyum. Rupanya penyakit bimbangnya sudah hilang. Sekarang dia jadi marah-marah tidak jelas, seperi orang yang sedang PMS.

* * *

 _SHOOT!_

Akhirnya, berhasil juga! Aku berhasil mencetak skor 1-0 melempar sampah ke tong sampah dari jarak yang jauh. BoBoiBoy nampak tidak puas karena sampah yang dia lempar masih berserakan di sekitar tong sampah.

"Fang curang! Pasti karena latihan basket, 'kan?!" seru BoBoiBoy.

Ku cubit pipinya dengan gemas. "Bodo. Ayo jalan lagi!" BoBoiBoy menuruti, namun wajahnya masih tergambar kekesalan.

Tadi pagi jam 10, siswa-siswi di sekolah kami dipulangkan karena guru-guru sedang rapat. Karena tidak ada yang bisa ku kerjakan di rumah (selain mengurus Kaizo yang pemalas), aku mengajak BoBoiBoy jalan-jalan berkeliling, mumpung masih _mood_.

Di sinilah kami, di taman dekat pantai. Tamannya sangat luas, lebih luas daripada taman yang biasa kami kunjungi. Ku pandangi lautan lepas di dekat taman yang berdebur menabrak bebatuan di sana. Tentram? Mungkin. Belum pernah aku setenang ini melihat lautan lepas. Biasanya hanya untuk menjauhkan perasaan nostalgia.

Tanganku merangkul tubuh BoBoiBoy. Kini kami duduk di dekat tebing, menikmati derasnya ombak lautan. Inilah hiburan kami setiap selalu berdua. Memandangi lautan itu sudah cukup menyenangkan, apalagi untuk melepaskan kerinduan.

BoBoiBoy balas memelukku. Aku tahu dia sedang bimbang. Hatinya seakan-akan menolak keinginannya untuk kembali bersamaku. Pertanyaan tadi ku tepis sementara. Pasti nanti kalian akan bertanya, "Tumben kayak gitu. Biasanya modus!" Bah! Aku tak peduli!

Ku eratkan rangkulanku, membuat BoBoiBoy membenamkan wajahnya pada leherku. Pakaian seragam masih terpasang di tubuh kami, menampilkan gaya anak SD yang kental. Ku cium dahi BoBoiBoy, dibalas dengan gumaman tidak jelas dari BoBoiBoy.

"Calon istriku imut, deh!" seruku sambil menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya.

BoBoiBoy mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Biasa aja. Lagian aku belum mau menjadi calon istrimu."

"Heee? Terus kenapa memelukku?" tanyaku jahil.

"Aku ... Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?" gumam BoBoiBoy. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Sayang?" Wajahnya mulai semerah tomat.

"Jangan genit! Geli tahu dengernya!"

"Terus kalau manggil kamu dengan kata lain rasanya aneh, mendingan 'Sayang', iya 'kan?"

"Huh! Terserah kamu!"

"Ih, _tsundere_."

"Bukan!"

Aku tertawa puas. Akhirnya aku berhasil mengerjai bocah bertopi satu ini. Telinganya sudah mulai berasap karena bertingkah seperti gadis yang sedang datang bulan. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya dia ingin menangis.

 _Puk, puk, puk._ Ku tepuk kepalanya pelan. Tidak ada respon sama sekali, tapi bagiku ini sudah cukup. Aku meliriknya sekilas. Nampak sangat sedih _plus_ bingung.

"Kau tadi bimbang ingin mencintaiku atau tidak, bukan begitu?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

BoBoiBoy mengangguk. "Seharusnya perasaan ini salah. Kita laki-laki. Aku bukan perempuan. Seandainya aku perempuan, sudah pasti aku akan mencintaimu seutuhnya," akunya jujur. Pipiku memerah mendengar pernyataannya.

"Hehehe ... Ya, aku tahu. Sebenarnya begini saja sudah cukup membuatku nyaman. Apa aku harus menjadikanmu seorang pacar? Kaizo bisa saja melemparku ke tembok jika itu memang benar. Kau tahu? Hidupku sangat rumit."

"Ya, aku tahu. Dulu aku pernah merasakannya."

"Eh?" Aku menoleh ke BoBoiBoy yang masih bersandar di leherku. "Kau ... pernah?"

"Hmm. Sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku sedikit lupa. Aku pernah ada hubungan dengan seorang anak laki-laki ketika liburan ke Amerika. Rambutnya berwarna indigo, acak-acakan, sipit, mirip kamu tapi tidak pakai kacamata," jelasnya. Dia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkannya. "Mungkin antara TK atau kelas 1. Kelemahanku ini dalam mengingat sesuatu. Aku mudah sekali lupa dan bisa saja hilang ingatan, begitu kata Abah. Tapi tentang hubungan ini ... Dia berjanji akan menikahiku di masa depan, dan aku pulang ke Malaysia, tidak bertemu dengannya selama beberapa tahun. Aku tidak ingat jelas wajahnya. Fotonya saja masih ada di Kuala Lumpur, mana mungkin aku membawanya ke sini. Yah, memang masih banyak yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu. Tapi mungkin semua ini sudah cukup."

Aku terdiam. Ceritanya mirip dengan masa laluku. Atau jangan-jangan dialah orang yang pernah ku beri janji di masa lalu?! Ah, masa'? Seingatku wajahnya tidak sebegitu mirip dengan BoBoiBoy yang ini. Mungkin bukan aku ...

Tapi ceritanya?

Kepalaku mendadak pusing. Ku pegang kepalaku dengan tangan kiriku, lalu ku sandarkan di atas kepala BoBoiBoy. Entah mengapa rasanya sangat pusing memikirkan hal itu berkali-kali.

"BoBoiBoy?"

"Hm?"

Ku kunci bibirku selama beberapa detik. "Kau ingat jelas namanya? Orang yang pernah menjalani hubungan denganmu?" tanyaku dengan wajah sedingin mungkin.

BoBoiBoy menganggukkan kepala. Spontan, aku bersiap-siap menunggu jawabannya, ingin tahu siapa nama orang yang pernah memberikan janji padanya.

"Beri tahu aku namanya!"

BoBoiBoy tersenyum geli.

.

.

.

"Aku memanggilnya Landak Ungu."

* * *

 **JAWABAN REVIEW CHAPTER 6**

 **PhoenixFrost98** \- "Wakakakakak! Udah, capek ketawa melulu ... Cinta yang terhalang oleh- *piiip* Kata-katamu barusan sangat menghibur dan membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak! _Best_ lah review kau ni! Nyerah soal Kaizo? Oke, aku juga sedikit bingung bagaimana menjawabnya, tapi nanti pasti ada di chapter lain. Doakan agar fic ini bisa lanjut sampai tamat~ Amiiin~"

 **HikariFuruya** \- "Bisa tiga-tiganya! Makasih buat donornya, Hika-chan! Mari kita berkhayal ria mengenai masa depan BoBoiBoy nanti, apakah dia akan menikah dengan Fang atau tidak? Nanti pasti bakalan kawi- (Fang : *lempar sandal* "ELU MIKIR ANEH-ANEH, GUE LEMPAR BATU NANTI!" / BoBoiBoy : *diem**melongo**mimisan**memerah*) 'Kan kalo Fang jadi Abangnya BoBoiBoy tiap hari ngelakuin 'itu' kayak di _doujinshi_ Yaoi- #disepak #mimisan"

 **Floral Lavender** \- "Wah, wah, wah ... Pembaca setia datang me-review ... Ditunggu chapter yang akan datang, ya ... Barangkali saja nanti ketemu jawabannya. Maunya nanti akan ada adegan Fang dan Kaizo bertengkar, tapi entah jadi apa enggak. Di sanalah akan ada jawabannya. :)"

 **Febiola558** \- "Bang, minta baksonya, dong~ (Kaizo : "Gak boleh! Bakso sekarang banyak formalinnya!" / Fang : "Tumben perhatian.") Jawaban kuis sebelumnya akan segera terjawab, asal ikuti saja kisah dua sejoli ini. Terima kasih sudah membacanya! ^^"

 **aka-chan** \- "Uh oh! How to answer, huh? So, here Kaizo has two personalities, one of which is the mask of the original personality. Quite complicated indeed, from outside he supports Fang, but on the inside is the opposite. Thank you for correcting this fic. :D"

 **Kurohime** \- "Wow! Ada yang takut-takut tapi kepo, nih! Serem ngebayangin si Kaizo, ya? *merinding* Untuk chapter ini Kaizo belum nongol, jadi belum ada jawaban. Mungkin di chapter yang akan datang. ^^"

* * *

 ** _Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai ...!_ (x100)**

 **Lagi-lagi telat _update_! Salahkan tugas? Bisa dibilang begitu! Argh! Pusiiiinnnnnggggg ...! *mulai gila***

 **Jawaban kuis di chapter 6 belum bisa terjawab sekarang. Coba pikir-pikir lagi, ya ... Kira-kira bener tidak jawaban kalian tadi? Nanti kalau salah, bintang dicabut dari papan tulis. (Emangnya anak SD?)**

 **Banyak pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan. Untuk malam Sabtu ini, tugasnya ada sekitar 6 ; PR Matematika, observasi Kampung Cokelat, tugas prakarya, urus akun DA, _update_ FF, dan _doujinshi_ JyushiTodo (yang tau animenya pasti tau _shipping_ ini). Dalam 1 malam ini harus segera selesai. Melelahkan bukan?**

 **Ini telat karena urusan OSIS di sekolah dan tim Majalah yang sedang ku ikuti sebagai ilustrator. Tentu saja sangat membingungkan dalam membagi waktu kerja dengan waktu menulis fic. Belum lagi setoran yang belum lunas ... T-T**

 **Pengumuman tambahan, mungkin bulan Maret akan hiatus selama 2 minggu. Pemberitahuan tanggalan akan diumumkan di chapter depan atau 2 chapter yang akan datang. Bersiaplah untuk kangen dan desakan untuk mengerjakan fic ini. _Author_ fic ini sedang dalam masa-masa krisis kehidupan, makanya pada bulan Maret kemungkinan akan ada acara keluarga, jadi akan diberitahukan pada tanggal berapa mulai hiatus. Kalau tidak salah 2 minggu lebih. Setelah 2 minggu, fic kembali dilanjutkan. :3**

 **Untuk chapter ini sedikit membingungkan? Tidak? Padahal yang membuat fic sudah pusing setengah mati ... Untuk tebakan kali ini pasti banyak yang tahu jawabannya ; "Siapakah 'Landak Ungu' yang disebut oleh BoBoiBoy?" Angkat tangan kalau tahu jawabannya. xD**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini! Jangan lupa review, fav, dan follow! _I'll see you later! Ciao!_**


	9. Author's Note

**Opening? ACTION!**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **by : Vinie-chan**

 **"Khusus untuk catatan penulis kepada para pembaca, baik berupa pengumuman ataupun yang lainnya."**

* * *

 **-START-**

Haaaiiii ... Siapa yang kangen sama _author_ yang pemarah satu ini? *dilemparin tomat* Oke, oke! Bercanda doang! (Tapi sifat pemarahnya memang mengalahkan seekor Godzilla yang terkenal di seluruh dunia itu.)

Hari ini juga sebenarnya sedang banyak kerjaan. Kalian tahulah, di beberapa chapter "I'm a Boy 2", _author_ GaJe ini sudah mengumumkan kalau kegiatannya untuk menulis hiatus di bulan Maret? _Author_ hiatus diumumkan mulai saat ini sampai tanggal 24 Maret.

.

.

 _-KENAPA HIATUS?-_

Karena _author_ mau pergi ke luar negeri selama 2 minggu. Masa' bawa-bawa wifi? Tidak boleh bawa laptop, lho ... Beratnya perjalanan ini tanpa inspirasi FF. TT-TT

 _-MAU NGAPAIN KE LUAR NEGERI?-_

Kepo amat. Ya ... ada kerjaan lain di sana. Hei, meskipun masih sekolah, kerjaan tidak cuma belajar. Tidak bermaksud pamer, _I swear_. :

.

.

Nah, pengumuman ini 'kan penting untuk para pembaca yang masih menunggu kelanjutan FF. Kalau tidak diberi tahu, nanti bakal banyak yang nanya "Kapan lanjutinnya?" atau "Update kilat! Cepat-cepat dilanjutin!" atau "Kalau tidak dilanjutin, nanti tidak bakal ada yang baca!". GAAAAAAHHHHHHH ...! ITU-SANGAT-MEMUAKKAN! Makanya, pengumuman ini SANGAT-PENTING.

Btw, tidak hanya ini pengumumannya. _Author_ penasaran, apakah masih mau dilanjutkan sampai _season_ 3? Kalau iya, akan dibuatkan rencananya. Update _season_ 3 : 2 minggu setelah FF "I'm a Boy 2" selesai. Jika kalian ingin, beri supportnya, ya! ^^

Untuk yang sedang UTS, selamat menjalankan UTS! _Author_ sedih tidak bisa ikut UTS, karena keberangkatan tepat pada tanggal dimulainya UTS di sekolah _author_. Tapi _author_ tetap kasih semangat untuk kalian yang melewati masa-masa berat (menurut _author_ ) itu. Selamat menjalankan UTS, yaaa ...

Sekali lagi, maaf jika kemarin-kemarin tidak ada kabar mengenai ini ... Maaf juga jika _update_ -nya telat, dan kalian harus tahu kalau menjadi _author_ /penulis/sastrawan (#WOW) itu tidak mudah. Oke, bahasanya terlalu tinggi, ya? Kemungkinan besar banyak sedikitnya, mengertilah kalau seorang penulis itu juga butuh referensi menulis sebelum mempublikasikan tulisannya.

Lagi-lagi bahasa terlalu tinggi. Inikah efek menjadi editor penulis dan jurnalistik di sekolah? -_-"

Untuk mengisi hari yang kosong ini, bagaimana dengan _oneshoot_ FangBoy khusus untuk _chapter_ ini?

Oke, mari kita mulai!

* * *

 **BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **FangBoy Oneshoot : KISSU (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **-KISSU-**

Baiklah ... Ini adalah sebuah kisah di mana BoBoiBoy pertama kali mulai suka dengan rivalnya, si rambut landak. Ya! SUKA! Tidakkah kalian dengar?! Dia suka dengan laki-laki! Itu artinya dia **** (maaf, _translate error_ ). Tidak ada yang menyangka, bukan? Seorang pahlawan Pulau Rintis dengan begitu mudahnya mengagumi rivalnya sendiri yang merupakan alien nyasar ke bumi itu?

PARAH.

Ya, parah banget, dah.

Njir ...

Tapi BoBoiBoy bukan tipe yang langsung ngomong "Aku suka kamu!" dengan begitu mudahnya. Pemalu? Bisa dibilang begitu. Pendiam? Eh ...? Grogi? Ya! Itu adalah kata yang pas untuknya. Gengsi? Bisa juga! Lagian, bisa dibilang terong-terongan atau apalah gitu yang memalukan sekali untuknya. Sekarang pertanyaannya, tipe seperti apakah BoBoiboy itu?

Tsundere?

Tepat sekali.

Coba bayangkan saja, dia tiba-tiba marah sewaktu Fang meneleponnya untuk menanyakan masalah tugas dari Papa Zola. Padahal belum ada satu kata pun Fang ucapkan padanya.

Wah, yang malu-malu suka, nih ... Ihik, ihik.

Dan ini adalah sebuah cerita yang hampir membuat BoBoiBoy pingsan begitu dia mengingatnya. Bukan, bukan seperti di film "Takumi-kun Series". Cerita ini dimulai dari ketika dia berjalan menuju perpustakaan ... Kalian pasti tahu kalau perpustakaan itu bawaannya pasti sepi kayak kuburan. Nah, bocah bertopi reptil itu berjalan dengan pelannya sambil memutar-mutari sesuatu yang terlihat familiar.

Sebuah sarung tangan _fingerless_ berwarna ungu yang tampak berdebu. Tentu saja itu milik rivalnya.

Heran bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkannya? Sebenarnya ini ketinggalan di toilet dan dia bermaksud ingin memberikannya pada Fang. Barangkali saja si rambut jabrik berkacamata itu ada di perpustakaan. Makanya sekarang dia berjalan ke perpustakaan dengan wajah memerah bak hidung badut.

Begitu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari keberadaan Fang di sekitar ruangan yang dia benci itu.

 _Di mana, ya? Mana sarung tangannya lecek lagi. Males banget mau ketemu sama dia,_ pikir BoBoiBoy.

Matanya melirik ke kanan dan dia menemukan sesuatu di atas kepala yang sangat familiar. Ya, rambut landak berwarna indigo milik Fang! Rivalnya itu kini duduk di pojok perpustakaan yang lumayan sempit dan terpencil. Dengan memberanikan diri, dia pun menghampiri Fang. Sadar akan sarung tangan yang dia bawa, dia pun menyembunyikannya di saku _hoodie_.

Kini Fang tampak sedang membaca buku. BoBoiBoy pun duduk di sampingnya. "Hai, Fang," sapanya ragu-ragu. "Sedang baca apa?"

Fang yang membaca sebuah buku hanya meliriknya sekilas. "Kepo amat jadi orang. Ya baca buku Matematika lah!" desisnya dengan nada sinis.

BoBoiBoy hanya memasang _fake smile_ yang jarang dia keluarkan pada orang lain.

Hening sesaat di antara mereka berdua. Sarung tangan _fingerless_ milik Fang kini dia pegang dengan erat. Tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar lewat mulutnya yang mungil itu.

"Hoi. Itu punyaku, 'kan?" BoBoiBoy menoleh. Fang menatapnya intens dan berhasil membuatnya berkeringat dingin. "Di mana kau mendapatkannya?"

Bibir mungil BoBoiBoy tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Kini yang dia rasakan adalah grogi! Grogi karena dia yang membawa sarung tangan Fang. Bagaimana kalau Fang marah dan nanti dia akan mengajaknya berantem di perpustakaan? Tentu tidak ingin dihukum oleh penjaga perpus, 'kan?

Fang mendengus kesal karena tak mendapat jawaban. "Berikan padaku."

Tanpa disadari, BoBoiBoy malah menarik sarung tangan itu kembali. Kini jaraknya lumayan jauh bagi Fang untuk mencapainya.

"Oh, kau tidak ingin mengembalikannya?" Senyuman sinis muncul dari sudut bibirnya. "Mau ku ladeni?"

"Grr ... Tangkap saja kalau bisa." BoBoiBoy menyembunyikan ketakutannya dengan senyuman jahil.

BoBoiBoy berpikir, mungkin Fang akan benar-benar mengajaknya berantem. Salah siapa coba tiba-tiba sarung tangannya ditarik sejauh mungkin? Pikiran akan Fang yang beradu panco kini meleset. Si kacamata itu menindih tubuh BoBoiBoy hingga terjatuh. Ah, tidak hanya itu! Satu hal yang membuat BoBoiBoy terdiam sesaat ...

 _Cup._

Bibir mereka bertemu dalam posisi Fang sebagai seme. Siapa yang tidak kaget? Ah, ini benar-benar mirip dengan drama Jepang yang ditonton _author_. Hehehe ...

Fang menjauhkan kembali bibirnya yang semula menyentuh bibir BoBoiBoy. Dia tersenyum, terlihat sangat tampan. Wajah BoBoiBoy dibuat memerah karenanya. Begitu tangan BoBoiBoy mulai lemas, Fang pun mengambil sarung tangannya dan memasangnya di tangan kanannya. Lagi-lagi BoBoiBoy hanya diam, mencerna apa yang telah terjadi barusan.

"Bibirmu lembut. Mau melakukannya lagi?" goda Fang dengan nada yang sensual.

Kaget? Iya. BoBoiBoy baru sadar kalau dia baru saja dicium oleh rivalnya sendiri. Tangannya pun mendorong tubuh Fang sampai terpental jauh dari tubuhnya. Dia pun berdiri, menatap Fang dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran di sekitar dahinya.

"Me-mesum!"

BoBoiBoy pun berjalan menjauhi Fang, keluar dari perpustakaan.

Sedangkan Fang sendiri masih berada di posisi yang sama, menghela nafas dan tersenyum simpul, memaklumi sifat _tsundere_ BoBoiBoy yang menggemaskan. Sambil berdiri, dia melepas kembali sarung tangannya yang baru saja dia ambil dari rival imutnya itu, lalu diciumnya sarung tangan tersebut. Pipinya nampak merona, membayangkan sesuatu.

"Bodoh. Jangan menyembunyikan wajahmu yang merah itu."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Fang pun berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan.

.

.

Sementara itu, BoBoiBoy ...

"Dia menciumku! Dia menciumku! Astaga, astaga, astaga! Ternyata ini kenyataan! ARGH! BAGAIMANA INI?!"

... mulai stress karena ciuman tadi.

* * *

 **FINISH**

* * *

Bagaimana? Ngaco amat, ya? Ahahahaha ... Iya, sangat aneh! Sangat-sangat aneh! Ahahahaha ...! *dijambak*

Ide yang tiba-tiba saja terpikirkan langsung! _Author_ ngaco amat bikin beginian! Ahahahaha!

Oke, karena hari ini _author_ butuh istirahat total, terima kasih sudah membaca catatan + Oneshoot dari si _author_ GaJe. Tetaplah setia menunggu _chapter_ baru di akhir Maret nanti! Sampai jumpa lagi! Ciao!


	10. Chapter 8 : Terbongkar

**BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy 2 (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 8-**

"Eh?" Aku masih memandanginya tidak percaya. Mataku terbelalak mendengar nama yang dia sebutkan. "L-Landak Ungu?" BoBoiBoy mengangguk pelan. Senyumannya terlihat sangat pasrah, seperti telah kehilangan sesuatu–atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"Aku memanggilnya seperti itu karena dia memiliki rambut yang jabrik seperti landak. Terkadang sedih rasanya ketika mengingat nama itu. Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi." Dia menundukkan kepalanya layaknya orang yang berduka.

Ku pandangi bocah yang duduk di sampingku ini. Mataku berkaca-kaca, mungkin karena ikut merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. BoBoiBoy mungkin tahu siapa yang dia cintai. Tapi karena daya ingatnya yang menurun semakin usianya bertambah, dia mudah lupa dalam sekejap. Hanya memori kecil yang tersimpan begitu dalam di kepalanya.

"Kau ... apa masih ingat namanya?" tanyaku lagi, memastikan siapa yang dia sebut 'Landak Ungu'. Jujur saja, aku ingat sebutan itu, entah tersimpan di memori kecilku. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

BoBoiBoy mengangguk. "Ya, aku ingat, dan aku tidak menyangka setelah perkiraanku selama ini, dia selalu ada bersamaku." Dia pun tersenyum dan menatapku.

Aku hanya _cengo_ dipandangi seperti itu. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Hahh ... Nanti pasti kau akan tahu sendiri. Camkan semua itu."

Lagi-lagi BoBoiBoy tampak anteng melihat lautan lepas. Aku tidak kuasa menahan raut wajah kesal karena dia tidak memberikan jawaban yang akurat kepadaku. Bagiku, semua ini memang sudah keterlaluan. Bocah bertopi reptil ini hobi banget memberi teka-teki yang susah! Yang baginya dia sendiri yang tahu. Memangnya dia itu bossku? Ketua kelas aja bukan.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Susah berpikir bebas di waktu seperti ini. Mana tambahan teka-teki dari BoBoiBoy. Ku lirik jam tanganku. Sudah pukul 1 siang. Itu berarti aku belum makan siang sama sekali.

Makan siang ...

Rumah ...

Dapur ...

KAIZO!

Aku lupa kalau dia masih ada di rumahku! _What da–?!_ Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Wah, jangan-jangan dia bakal mengubah dapur menjadi medan perang, nih! Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang!

"B-BoBoiBoy! Aku teringat kalau Kaizo masih ada di rumahku! B-bagaimana kalau kita kembali saja?! Besok ke sini lagi (kalau sempat)!" seruku panik.

"Heee? Tapi kita baru saja duduk di sini ..."

"Bodo, ah! Yang penting sekarang adalah keselamatan dapur rumahku sebelum menjadi medan perang!"

"Eh?! Memangnya Kaizo hobinya apaan? Kok sampai jadi medan perang?"

"Bukan saatnya bertanya! Ayo!"

Dengan kecepatan penuh, aku berlari menuju kampung tempat kami tinggal. BoBoiBoy aku ajak ikut berlari agar dia tidak tertinggal sendirian di belakang. Kasihan kalau sendirian, nanti pasti ada preman yang tiba-tiba lewat, terus minta uangnya–atau mungkin tubuhnya. Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

Sekarang aku harus fokus dengan keadaan dapur kesayanganku!

* * *

 _BRAK!_

Pintu ku banting sekeras mungkin. Muncul refleksi Kaizo yang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV dan memakan _potato chips_ , mirip dengan tokoh L dalam film Death Note. Matanya penuh lingkar hitam, seperti tidak tidur selama seminggu penuh.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu, Pang?" tanya Kaizo santai.

Aku tidak menjawab. Buru-buru, aku berlari ke dapur rumah. Kaizo yang melihatku pun mengikutiku, namun dia berjalan dengan sedikit lambat.

Sudah ku duga ...

Dapur kotor tanpa adanya sesuatu yang bersih kinclong ...

Semuanya kotor dan penuh dengan minyak dan bumbu-bumbu makanan.

"APA INI?!" jeritku kebingungan.

"Ehehehe ... Tadi aku mencoba untuk membuat makanan ala Korea ... Samyang. Tahunya ternyata bisa seberantakan ini. Ini masih ada satu bungkus lagi. Mau?" jelas Kaizo sambil menyodorkan bungkus samyang yang belum dimasak.

"Tarik dulu kata-katamu! Yang penting aku harus segera membersihkan ini semua! Dasar pemalas tingkat Dewa Neptunus!" keluhku.

"Wei ... Sifat lamamu kembali lagi rupanya ..." Sebuah wajan melayang mengenai wajah Kaizo, membuatnya terpental entah ke mana. "Dasar kecil-kecil galak kayak emak-emak!"

Abaikan saja kata-kata Kaizo tadi! Dia memang tidak punya sopan santun! Dapur kesayanganku ... Hancur total karena ulah Abang pemalas satu itu. Hahh ...

* * *

"Yap! Selesai ..." Ku lap keringatku yang mengucur di setiap bagian dahiku. Bukan hal jarang bagiku untuk melihat dapur yang telah bersih seperti semula. Mungkin sifatku ini bisa menjadi kebiasaan yang baik untuk masa depanku kelak setelah menikah.

Dapur sudah bersih. Itu berarti bebanku mulai terangkat setengah. Setengahnya lagi adalah misi mengerjakan PR dari guru _killer_ dan memikirkan maksud teka-teki dari BoBoiBoy.

Sumpah serapah ku ucapkan, aku benar-benar tidak ingat! Memoriku seakan-akan terpendam jauh ke dalam sumur otak yang dangkal hingga keluar menjadi feses. Jikalau mengingatnya kembali, hanya bayang-bayang yang keluar sebagai teka-teki tambahan. Apalah aku ini? Sejak kejadian bersilam-silam tahun yang lalu, aku sudah lupa dengan memori berhargaku yang satu itu.

 _"_ _Ya, aku ingat, dan aku tidak menyangka setelah perkiraanku selama ini, dia selalu ada bersamaku."_

Maksudnya apa, ya?

'Dia' itu siapa?

Dan kenapa kau tersenyum padaku setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu?

"Apakah itu ...?" Tanpa sadar, aku mulai bergumam. Ku gelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat demi menghapus isi pikiran itu. Bodoh sekali. Seharusnya aku sudah berada di kamar dan mengerjakan PR. Bukannya sibuk bergelayut dengan ingatan masa lalu yang hilang seperti sihir. Payah kau, Fang ... Aku akui itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku berjalan menuju kamar tanpa perlu mengecek Kaizo seperti yang biasa ku lakukan. Benakku berkata, Kaizo pasti sedang menonton _Harry Potter_ untuk yang keempat kalinya. Film bersejarah itu sudah menjadi film favorit Papa dan Kaizo yang membuat Mama menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang setiap kami berbelanja ke tempat penjualan DVD. Heran juga dengan hal-hal kesukaan kedua pria yang bekerja di bidang politik dan militer itu. Bukankah seharusnya mereka suka dengan film _military_ _action_ seperti " _American Sniper_ ", " _Fury_ ", dan " _Warlords_ "? Selera orang berbeda-beda, Bung. Aku sendiri hobi menonton acara masak-masakan di TV. Lumayan untuk bekal bagi bocah laki-laki yang tinggal sendirian.

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan suara decitan yang nyaring. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar, membuka buku _science_ -ku, dan berkutik dengan pelajaran alam yang membosankan ini. Pensil berkali-kali berbunyi di atas kertas putih yang berisi soal-soal pelajaran. Lampu belajar setia menemaniku belajar, baik di sore hari maupun malam hari.

13 menit mengerjakan soal-soal _science_ yang susah, akhirnya aku berhasil memecahkan rekor baru mengerjakan soal dengan 45 nomor yang tertera. Kacamata ku lepaskan dari tempatnya bertengger dan ku letakkan di tempatnya. Untuk sementara waktu, biarkan mataku beristirahat walau hanya sekejap mata. Aku sangat lelah.

Padahal masih musim penghujan, tapi kenapa udara sangat panas? AC sudah menyala dengan _temperature_ 17°C, sayangnya itu tidak benar-benar mencukupi rasa puasku terhadap udara di Negeri Jiran ini. Tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Sekarang juga, aku masih memejamkan mataku yang mulai panas setelah melepaskan kacamata ber- _minus_ 2,5 itu. Samar-samar, bayangan mimpi mulai terlihat di kepalaku, nampak seorang bocah laki-laki berambut kecokelatan berusia sekitar ... entah 5 atau 6 tahun, berlari menghampiriku seraya membawa dua buah donat.

Ah, apakah itu mimpi?

Mataku terus terpejam, lama ... hingga aku tidak dapat merasakan kehadiranku lagi di atas kursi beroda yang ku duduki kini.

* * *

 _"_ _Landak Ungu! Landak Ungu!"_

 _Aku melihat bocah itu berlari ke ... arahku?_

 _"_ _Ada apa, Orange?"_

 _Kenapa aku berbicara sendiri? Padahal aku tidak sedang ingin bicara._

 _"_ _Ini donat kesukaanmu! Susah nyarinya ...!" seru bocah yang berwajah mirip dengan BoBoiBoy itu. "Lain kali traktir balik, ya!"_

 _"_ _Oh, terima kasih. Aku janji, deh, bakal traktir kamu balik."_

 _Bocah itu tersenyum senang dan melompat-lompat girang._

 _Apa ini? Kenapa tubuh, ekspresi, dan suaraku beraksi tanpa kemauanku? Aku tidak habis pikir. Ini pasti hanya kebetulan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat refleksi tubuhku sendiri, seakan-akan tubuh ini menolak kehadiranku di dalamnya dan membiarkanku merasakan apa yang dilakukan oleh bocah yang tubuhnya ku masuki ini. Apakah ini nyata?_

 _Tidak, tidak. Aku bocah kelas 5 Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis yang memiliki tubuh tinggi bak artis, bukannya tubuh cebol begini! Di depanku ada bocah yang mirip dengan BoBoiBoy, namun tidak memakai topi dinosaurusnya. Dia kelihatan sangat akrab dengan bocah yang ku tumpangi ini._

 _Dan, tunggu! Donat yang dia bawa adalah donat lobak merah kesukaanku! Bagaimana dia mendapatkannya? Yang jelas, di sini bukan Malaysia ataupun Pulau Rintis._

 _Lalu ini di mana?_

 _Aku berperan menjadi siapa?_

 _Kenapa tubuhku kecil seperti anak kelas 1 SD?_

 _Ku mohon, siapapun jawablah pertanyaanku ini!_

 _"_ _Ah, Landak Ungu kapan mau jalan-jalan ke pantai? Aku bosan di sekitar perumahan terus ... Ingin jalan-jalan ke mana, kek," tanya bocah yang berdiri di depanku._

 _Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan (yang pasti tanpa kemauanku). "Bagaimana kalau sekarang? Mumpung hari ini hari Sabtu, besok kita ke taman hiburan. Kamu mau?" usulku, disahut dengan anggukan kepala dari bocah di depanku._

 _"_ _Iya! Aku mau! Tapi syaratnya, jangan panggil aku Orange. Panggil namaku, dong ... Bo-Boi-Boy. Bukan Orange! Aku ini bukan jeruk ... Kau tahu?"_

 _Eh? Tunggu. Dia menyebutkan namanya._

 _"_ _Hihihi ... Kalau begitu, kau juga harus memanggilku dengan namaku. F-A-N-G. Bukan Landak Ungu. Lagipula aku ini bukan landak."_

 _Hei, itu namaku._

 _"_ Aye! Aye! Captain! _Dengan senang hati!"_

 _Tubuhku dan bocah itu berjalan berdampingan. Tangan kami bertaut menambah kesan romantis dan imut yang apabila orang lain melihat akan berkata "Aww~" dengan mudahnya. Bocah itu mencium pipiku sekali dan tertawa-tawa kecil. Tubuhku pun membalas ciumannya dengan menciumnya di bibir. Kami sempat beradu mulut, lama sekali, dan dia pun melepaskan ciuman kami. Senyumannya mengembang, lalu mengajakku kembali berjalan menuju pantai._

 _Aku benar-benar tidak paham. Dia menciumku di pipi ... Aku menciumnya di bibir ... Apakah itu artinya, si "aku" pacaran dengan bocah yang berjalan bersamaku? Jika iya, tolong kembalikan ulang_ scene _tadi, dan aku akan memaksakan kepalaku untuk tidak mendekati wajahnya yang imut itu walaupun sepertinya tidak akan ada hasil yang memuaskan karena jiwa dan tubuhku bertolak belakang._

 _Oke, jika ini memang mimpi, aku harus menampar pipiku sekali._

 _Satu ..._

 _Dua ..._

 _Tiga!_

PLAK!

* * *

PLAK!

"Fuaaahhh ...!"

Aku terbangun dari tidur lelapku. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.02 sore yang menandakan aku sudah tidur selama 1 jam 12 menit. Sebegitu lamakah aku tertidur?

"Hhhh ... Mimpi yang sangat aneh ...," gumamku pelan.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir. Setelah dibebani oleh masalah dilema yang dialami BoBoiBoy, sekarang aku harus disuguhi dengan mimpi! Mungkin mimpi itu adalah masa laluku. Aku masih ingat punya hubungan juga dengan seorang anak di Amerika. Ya! Aku ingat! Uhm ... Sepertinya aku yakin tadi itu BoBoiBoy. Dari cara dia menyebutkan namanya, aku benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya.

.

.

.

ITU BENAR-BENAR BOBOIBOY ...!

"Ah! Ah! Argh! Tenang, tenang, tenang! Semua akan baik-baik saja, walaupun tidak sebaik yang ku kira, tapi yakinlah semua akan baik-baik saja! Aku mungkin hanya salah dengar atau–!"

 _"_ _... Tapi syaratnya, jangan panggil aku Orange. Panggil namaku, dong ... Bo-Boi-Boy. Bukan Orange! ..."_

"Uh ... Itu memang dia ... Mungkin. Ah! Bagaimana ini?! Apa aku harus bunuh diri untuk meyakinkan diri kalau aku ini memang gila?! Tuhan! Berikan aku jawaban!"

 _Krieet ..._

"Ah! Pang. Aku dengar dari luar, kamu kelihatan panik sekali." Begitu pintu kamarku terbuka, Kaizo masuk dan berdiri di depanku. "Ada apa ini? Apa kamu sedang–?"

"KAIZOOO ...!" seruku dan berhambur menuju ke pelukannya. Kaizo hanya memandangku aneh. "Tolong beritahu aku! Apakah BoBoiBoy dulu itu pacarku?! Tolong, Kaizo! Tolong jawab!"

Raut wajah yang dia keluarkan menggambarkan kalau dia mungkin sedikit terkejut. Aku tidak peduli! Yang penting aku harus tahu kebenarannya! Setelah hubunganku dengan BoBoiBoy sebulan lebih, dia baru memberi tahuku petunjuk keberadaannya di masa lalu?! Gila. Seharusnya sejak dia datang, aku sudah tahu kalau dia pacarku!

Tapi kami sudah putus, bukan?

Tidak, tidak, tidak! Ini belum kepastian! Jika Kaizo menjawab "iya", berarti aku sekarang benar-benar mantan pacar BoBoiBoy yang putus karena alasan konyol. Jika "tidak", berarti dulu BoBoiBoy bukanlah pacarku!

 _Tolonglah! Jawaaaabbbbb!_

"Eh ... Kalau tidak salah iya. Dulu dia pacarmu sejak kamu masih kelas 1 SD."

.

.

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak dengar?" tanya Kaizo.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Dia pacarmu."

"Eh?"

"Dan kau naksir kembali pacar lamamu seakan-akan kau tidak ingat siapa dia."

"EH?!"

"Sejak awal aku sudah tahu. Dari catatan-catatanmu di bawah kasur juga, kau menjadikannya pacar kembali dan putus dengan alasan terkonyol sedunia, lalu–"

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan diteruskan!" Ku tutup mulut Kaizo dengan penuh emosi. Pipiku memerah begitu dia menceritakan mengenai catatan-catatan harianku yang ku simpan di bawah kasur. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Mungkin penyakit BoBoiBoy menular ke aku." Ku lepaskan tanganku yang semula menutup mulut Kaizo, menampilkan wajahnya yang masih datar tak berekspresi.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Mataku hanya fokus ke lain arah, tidak menatap Kaizo yang memandangiku tanpa henti. Sumpah, aku benar-benar kebingungan. Apakah aku tampak abnormal hari ini? Masa laluku berhenti sejak kelas 3 SD. Hanya potongan ingatan saja yang menyangkut di kepalaku. Aku memang pintar seperti kata BoBoiBoy, tapi jangankan menyelesaikan masalah hubungan kami, memecahkan misteri masa laluku dan BoBoiBoy saja aku tidak begitu pandai.

Heh? Tunggu! Bukankah seharusnya Kaizo tidak boleh tahu hubunganku dengan BoBoiBoy?! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu semuanya?! Sialan! Brengsek! Baj*ngan! _F**k!_ Pasti karena catatan-catatanku yang dia bongkar! AAARRRGGGHHHH ...! BoBoiBoy akan menampar wajahku berkali-kali dan itu menyeramkan, Bung! Ditampar oleh mantan pacar? Sama saja seperti dipanah ribuan jarum dari langit lepas!

 _Hebat, Fang. Kau malah semakin memperburuk keadaan!_

"Ehem!" Kaizo mendekat ke arahku. "Sekarang kau sudah ingat dengan hubunganmu. Kau sudah putus dengan BoBoiBoy dan kalian hanya sebatas teman. Aku sebenarnya sangat lega dengan keputusanmu itu."

"Eh? Maksud?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepala.

Iris ruby Kaizo menatapku dalam diam. Tampak sangat tajam dan tegas, cukup membuatku merinding setengah mati.

"Karena kau sudah putus, aku ingin membicarakan hal yang penting denganmu. Ini juga bersangkutan dengan masa depanmu."

.

.

"Eh? M-masa depanku?"

* * *

 _-BoBoiBoy's POV-_

Hujan mulai mengguyur Pulau Rintis yang aman tenteram ini. Dari kaca jendela kamar, aku bisa melihat siluet kampung di Pulau Rintis yang kini aku tinggali, juga beberapa penduduk yang baru saja pulang dari kerja hendak mencari tempat berlindung. PR _science_ masih tetap berada di atas meja belajarku dengan tanganku yang masih memegang pensil mekanik. Suara jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 6 sore berdenting sampai terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Di belakangku, tampak seorang bocah laki-laki berambut pirang tengah berbaring di tempat tidurku dan bermain game Nintendo DS.

Yup. Dugaan kalian benar. Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu dia pulang ke Inggris, dia justru kembali lagi ke sini dengan alasan ingin tinggal dengan Atok, dan untuk menemaniku agar tidak sendirian. Usia kami terpaut sama, jadi dia hanya perlu masuk di kelas sebelahku–atau mungkin sekolah lain yang lebih _elite_. Wajar ... anak pintar ...

Ochobot kembali lagi dan memilih untuk tinggal. Bukankah ini benar-benar _nightmare_? Bagaimana jika dia tahu aku masih mencintai Fang? Tentu dia akan marah dan melarangku berteman dengan Fang SAMA SEKALI.

Tinggal dengan seorang _straight_ itu susah, ya. Tipikal anak pintar dan bersifat keibu-ibuan.

Haaahhh ... Lagi-lagi aku dikejutkan oleh kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Baiklah, jika kita putar ulang waktu ...

* * *

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _"_ _BoBoiBoy!" Aku yang baru saja pulang dikejutkan oleh pelukan tiba-tiba dari seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang. "_ I miss you so much! _"_

 _"_ _Eh? O-Ochobot? Bukannya kamu harus kembali ke Inggris? Kenapa kembali lagi?" tanyaku linglung._

 _"_ _Kau tidak tahu? Oh, Atok belum cerita, ya?" tanya Atok, semakin membuatku kebingungan setengah mati._

 _"_ _Cerita? Cerita apa?"_

 _Ochobot terkikik geli dan melepaskan pelukannya yang erat. "Aku kembali ke sini karena ingin menemanimu dan Atok. Daripada tinggal di Inggris, aku lebih baik tinggal di sini. Sekalian membantu Atok mengurus kedai juga. Kasihan kamu sendirian di sini," jelasnya singkat._

 _"_ _J-jadi ..." Kini mataku terbelalak mendengar penjelasannya. "Kamu bersekolah di sini?"_

 _"_ _YA! BETUL!"_

 _TEK! TEK! TEK! Seakan-akan ada kentongan berbunyi, aku terdiam tanpa komentar. Tubuhku membatu, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Ochobot mendengar aku masih mencintai Fang._

SHIT.

 _-FLASHBAK END-_

* * *

 _Nightmare!_ Ya, mimpi buruk terbesarku selama berada di sini adalah Ochobot! Dia sudah seperti CCTV di sini yang akan selalu mengawasiku kapanpun dan di manapun. Seandainya dia berada di kelas yang sama, senyumannya akan selalu tertuju hanya padaku seorang, seakan-akan aku ini bonekanya.

Lupakan masalah Ochobot. Sekarang aku harus berkutat pada sebuah buku setebal 5 cm di depanku ini. Pensil mekanikku bergerak lincah dari satu soal ke soal yang lain. Sudah setengah jam yang lalu aku mengerjakannya, tidak ada perubahan besar. Lembar demi lembar aku buka hanya untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat. Dengan caraku belajar seperti ini, kemungkinan besar aku kalah rekor "mengerjakan PR paling cepat" dari Fang. Bahuku mulai sakit berada di posisi yang sama selama setengah jam lebih.

"BoBoiBoy, boleh aku bertanya?" Suara Ochobot berhasil memecahkan keheningan.

"Boleh. Mau tanya apa?" Aku balik bertanya padanya.

"Hubunganmu dengan Fang saat ini apa? Ku dengar dari Atok, kalian sering berdebat banyak hal, bahkan sampai yang tidak penting. Tapi kamu selalu dekat dengannya seakan-akan kalian masih menempel," tanya Ochobot dengan penjelasan panjang lebar. "Bukannya kalian sudah putus?"

Aku terkekeh pelan dan menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal. "Hehehe ... Anu, kami sekarang memang hanya teman biasa, tapi aku dan Fang selalu banyak berdebat karena kepopuleran kami di sekolah meningkat."

"Oh, ya?" Ochobot berpindah posisi menjadi duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurku. "Populer karena apa?"

"Hmm ... Fang selalu dijuluki " _Cool Type_ " di sekolah, sedangkan aku " _Shota Type_ ", seakan-akan wajah kami menggambarkan pribadi yang berbeda yang membuat para perempuan di sekolah menjerit-jerit kegirangan. Tidak jarang juga aku dan Fang selalu dipasang-pasangkan oleh beberapa perempuan _fujoshi_. Apa itu namanya? Ehm ... Ah, _shounen-ai_ mungkin." Wajah Ochobot berubah memucat begitu aku menjelaskan alasan kenapa kami populer di sekolah.

"Eh ... Mungkin banyak _fujoshi_ akut yang bukan hanya _otaku_ di sana. Hati-hati, BoBoiBoy. Bisa saja setiap kamu bersama Fang, mereka akan diam-diam mengambil foto kalian dan menjualnya dengan harga tinggi sambil memakai spanduk bertulisan "FangBoy"."

"Hei ...! Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda! Perempuan jenis seperti itu adalah mimpi buruk terbesar untuk kaum laki-laki."

 _Bagiku mimpi buruk terbesarku adalah tinggal bersamamu, Ochobot,_ pikirku.

"Oh, ya! BoBoiBoy! Aku dapat kabar kalau kelasku bersebelahan dengan kelasmu, jadi jangan khawatir dengan keadaan kalian. Aku akan melindungimu dari Fang!"

.

.

Dunia seakan berhenti berputar. Pengumuman tiba-tiba dari Ochobot terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku, memberi efek samping yang cukup buruk. Suatu saat aku memang harus waspada.

Tapi kali ini kewaspadaanku benar-benar sangat ketat.

Ochobot mulai memasuki kehidupan keduaku di Pulau Rintis.

* * *

 **JAWABAN REVIEW CHAPTER 7 DAN AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Floral Lavender** \- "Ah, betullah kau ni pembaca setia! Hehehe ... Panggilan 'Landak Ungu' karena rambutnya jabrik kayak landak dan suka memakai pakaian serba ungu. Btw, jangan nangis, dong ... Ini oleh-oleh dari hiatusnya : Chapter 8, khusus untuk memenuhi kuis di chapter sebelumnya. Dan lagi, terima kasih atas dukungannya. _Oneshoot_ yang sengaja dibuat di Author's note ini hanya keisengan belaka. (BBB : "Aku yang jadi korban ..." *pundung, nangis* / Fang : "Cup, cup, Sayang ...") Wkwkwk ... Season 3 sedang proses pemikiran, nih. Doakan semoga season 2 ini lancar! Amiin ... ^^"

 **Kurohime** \- "Memangnya kalau ada Kaizo kenapa? :v Pfft ... Ada yang iri, nih ... Mereka dari kecil memang pacaran, tapi seiring waktu, ingatan mereka mulai memudar. Jawabannya ada di chapter ini. Terima kasih telah menunggu. :)"

 **HikariFuruya** \- "Amiiin ... ^^ (Kaizo : "TIDAAAKKKKHHHH ...!") Yep! Jawabanmu betul! Bonusnya, nih! *lempar Fang* Buat diajak bobo bareng, yah! (Fang : "Woi!") Bayangin sampai punya anak?! WOWIE! Kayaknya anaknya bakalan seimut emaknya (BBB), deh! Dan terima kasih atas pujiannya terhadap _oneshoot_ kemarin. Fang agak modus, sih, demi mendapat perhatian BoBoiBoy. Wkwkwkwk ... :v"

 **WinterFrost98** \- "Tuwiyuwiyuwiyu! Ada ambulans datang hendak menjemput Frost! Donorkan darah! Cuuuuurrrrr ... /PLAK/ Hehehe ... Terima kasih dan yang pasti tidak bakal lupa sama fic ini. _Always remember_ walau kerjaan menumpuk di akhir semester. Tapi Frost juga harus rajin nulis fic. Kasihan atuh fic-nya terbengkalai, nanti lama-lama jadi bangkai ... Semangat juga untuk Frost! ^^"

 **Namewhiterose** \- "Terima kasih atas dukungannya! Semangka juga! Wkwkwkw ... :D"

 **Febiola558** \- "Semangat untuk membuat komiknya, ya! Pingin lihat, deh! xD"

 **ShiningShino-tan** \- "Thanks, and I promise I'll continue it until season 3! Wish me luck! ^^"

* * *

 **Setelah 2 minggu berlalu, akhirnya tibalah masa yang ditunggu-tunggu. Fang ... Awas, rahasiamu benar-benar terbongkar, lho. Kalau BoBoiBoy tahu, kau pasti akan ditampar beribu-ribu kali seperti sumpah serapahmu barusan. _Be careful or you will be his victim._ (Fang : "NUUOOOOOOOHHHHHHH ...!")**

 **Chapter 8 ini baru saja dibuat begitu pulang ke Tanah Air. SKS (sistem kebut semalam) _author_ lakukan demi fic ini! Pokoknya _deadline_ tanggal 25 Maret! Ini juga demi para pembaca yang menunggu fic ini dengan sabar sambil melaksanakan UTS. Ku harap kalian menemukan jawaban kuis di chapter sebelumnya! ^^**

 **Ochobot datang lagi? Sengaja didatangkan untuk melengkapi fic ini. Tanpa Ochobot, suasana fic ini agak-agak suram, apalagi BoBoiBoy tidak suka dengan kehadiran Ochobot di kehidupannya. Sama saja seperti Fang yang tidak suka Kaizo berada di rumahnya selama seminggu. Dua tokoh yang sama-sama menderita, kasihan ...**

 **Dan bocoran untuk season 3. Setelah bertapa selama 3 hari 3 malam ( _wesrek!_ Bertapa, _rek ...!_ ), hasilnya mulai muncul di otak. Season 3 akan menampilkan masa-masa SMP BoBoiBoy dan Fang, masa-masa cinta monyet. Ihik-ihik. Bukan hanya itu. Ditambah cinta segitiga dengan seseorang. Siapakah dia? Tunggu saja season 3-nya. :D**

 **Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Setelah perjuangan membabat tugas selama berminggu-minggu, fic ini bisa sampai chapter 8. Itupun tidak gampang dalam mencari ide untuk lanjutan chapter-nya. Untuk _oneshoot_ dari _Author's Note_ kemarin, banyak yang suka, ya? Ide ini iseng gara-gara kebanyakan nonton anime _shounen-ai_ , mulai dari " _Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_ " sampai " _Love Stage_ ". Yang pernah lihat pasti tahu. Wkwkwk ... Tapi ceritanya bukan plagiat, kok. Asli mikir sendiri. _I swear!_**

 **Okelah. Tunggu kelanjutannya, ya! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!** **Jangan lupa review, fav, dan follow! _I'll see you later! Ciao!_**


	11. Chapter 9 : The Truth

**BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy 2 (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _BRAK!_

Aku memukul meja dengan keras. Mataku menatap tajam ke arah Kaizo yang hanya diam memandangiku dengan wajah datarnya. Jelas-jelas amarahku menyulut begitu dahsyat setelah Kaizo menjelaskan semua yang ingin dia katakana sedari tadi sore.

"Maksud Abang, aku harus berpisah dengannya?! LAGI?!"

Kaizo mengangguk pelan, lalu menundukkan kepalanya seolah-olah seperti sedang berduka. "Ini demi kebaikanmu juga," katanya dingin.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan BoBoiBoy?! Dia akan sangat merindukanku! Kami baru saja bersama hampir selama dua bulan, dan kau datang hanya untuk memintaku pulang ke Amerika?! Inikah masa depan yang ku dambakan?!" seruku meluapkan segala amarahku yang terpendam.

"Tapi, Pang ..."

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan BoBoiBoy! Dia itu separuh jiwaku! Dialah alasan aku berada di sini! Dan–!"

"Dan dia memintamu putus karena sadar bahwa kalian melakukan hubungan yang haram!"

Sesaat aku tertegun mendengar jawabannya yang tiba-tiba. Tubuhku mulai diam tak bergerak selama beberapa saat, sebelum Kaizo duduk kembali di kursinya. Sebatang rokok dia hisap kuat-kuat dan dihembuskannya, mengeluarkan kepulan asap yang berbau menyengat.

"Camkan kata-kataku tadi. Seandainya kalian menikah, apa yang akan Papa katakan? Dia tentu tidak akan menganggapmu dan mengucilkanmu begitu saja, atau bahkan tidak ingin bertemu dengan menantunya yang ternyata adalah laki-laki! Seharusnya kamu itu normal! Tapi karena ada dia, kamu menjadi seorang _homosexual_ , Pang!"

Tetap dalam diamku, aku masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Kaizo barusan. Aku sudah yakin dia akan membahas sesuatu yang tak terduga, apalagi ini mengenai hubunganku dengan BoBoiBoy. Dari tatapan matanya yang setajam elang, aku tidak bisa membantah lagi apa yang sudah dia perintahkan. Tapi hatiku berkata lain.

Tanganku terkepal hendak meninju ke wajah Kaizo.

"Abang sendiri ... Sudah hampir menginjak kepala tiga, masih belum punya jodoh. Bagaimana mau punya keturunan?" tanyaku sinis, membuat Kaizo membelalakkan matanya.

"Grr! Jangan bahas hal itu lagi! Jika aku sudah punya istri, mau ku apakan dia? Tugas kemiliteranku menumpuk dan itu membuatku harus lembur di kantor selama beberapa hari." Dia kembali menghisap rokoknya. "Lebih baik kau pikirkan lagi keputusanmu itu. Dipandang sebelah oleh Papa atau berpisah dari BoBoiBoy."

Aku mencibir. Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari dapur rumah menuju kamar. Pintu ku banting dan ku kunci agar Kaizo tidak bisa masuk ke dalam kamarku. Pipiku terasa basah. Sepertinya aku menangis. Payah kau, Fang. Begini saja kau malah menangis.

Tapi tangisan ini tangisan penderitaan.

Dalam hidupku, aku diberikan dua pilihan yang sulit untuk ku jawab.

Dibenci oleh Papa atau berpisah dari BoBoiBoy untuk kedua kalinya?

Di hatiku aku tetap berdoa. Semoga Tuhan tetap memberikan jawaban, walau jawaban itu cukup pahit untuk ku terima.

 _Tuhan, tolong aku!_

* * *

Sebuah kaleng terlempar entah ke mana karena kakiku yang menendang kaleng tersebut. Tatapan mataku kosong begitu berjalan menuju kedai Kokotiam yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatku berjalan. Kini kepalaku dipenuhi oleh banyak pikiran. Aku mencoba untuk kabur sebentar dari rumah dengan melompati jendela kamarku dan menuruni pohon yang berada di depan jendela kamarku. Nekad juga aku.

Tak lama kakiku akhirnya menginjak jalan setapak menuju kedai Kokotiam yang berdiri kokoh di depanku. Di sana ada BoBoiBoy yang duduk di salah satu bangku, Tok Aba yang membersihkan kedai, dan ... seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang sepertinya aku kenal dia? Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arahku dan aku langsung tahu siapa dia. Ochobot!

"Fang! Lama tak berjumpa!" serunya gembira sambil melambaikan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. BoBoiBoy di depannya menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah sayunya.

Aku langsung menghampiri mereka bertiga (tentu Tok Aba juga dihitung). Wajahku sangat kusut, lebih kusut dari wajah BoBoiBoy yang seperti tidak tidur selama berhari-hari.

"Lagi ngapain?" tanyaku pada–entah BoBoiBoy atau Ochobot.

"Oh, ini lagi membersihkan kedai. Kamu mau bantu? Kebetulan BoBoiBoy lagi istirahat karena capek membersihkan kedai yang disapu bersih oleh air hujan tadi," jawab Ochobot, masih dengan kegiatannya yang menyapu dedaunan kering nan basah.

"Ooo ..." Aku ber-oh ria. "Tidak usah. Aku juga sedang stress. Ingin duduk di sini saja sebentar. Maaf, ya."

Ochobot menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya barusan.

Mataku menangkap wajah BoBoiBoy. Bocah itu menyeruput _ice chocolate_ dengan malasnya. Mungkin dia sedang banyak pikiran. Tanganku mencolek-colek lengannya, berharap mendapat respon. Namun yang ku dapatkan hanyalah _deathglare_ yang cukup membuat bulu kakiku naik.

"B-BoBoiBoy?" Dia malah memalingkan wajahnya. Tentu saja aku menjadi bingung. Siapa tahu dia sedang _bad mood_. "Woi. Jangan judes gitu napa. Memangnya aku salah apa?" tanyaku akhirnya.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Mulutnya seakan-akan terkunci oleh _zipper_ yang menempel. Aku mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan pundaknya, sayangnya dia malah memberontak. Oke, kali ini aku mencoba untuk tidak marah. Ada Tok Aba dan Ochobot di sini. Bagaimana aku mau membentaki BoBoiBoy seperti biasanya? Tentu akan membuat kaget mereka berdua. Akhirnya aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Hm?" Aku melihat BoBoiBoy menulis sesuatu di sebuah secarik kertas. Aku penasaran, tapi kalau aku melihatnya, dia akan memberikan _deathglare_ -nya kembali seperti tadi.

Kertas yang ditulisi oleh BoBoiBoy kemudian diberikan padaku. Aku menerimanya dan membacanya dalam hati.

 ** _"_** ** _Untuk sementara, jangan bicara denganku dulu. Aku sedang stress karena kedatangan Ochobot."_**

Aku menatap BoBoiBoy yang masih menghadap ke arah lain. Senyumanku mengembang melihat bocah itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk menerima keberadaan Ochobot di sini, seperti ketika aku berusaha untuk tenang menerima keberadaan Kaizo di sini.

Sejujurnya aku juga bingung kenapa Ochobot kembali ke sini. Bukankah seharusnya dia kembali ke Inggris untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya? Banyak pertanyaan yang menghampiri kepalaku dan membuatku pusing tujuh keliling. Aku menahan rasa sakit kepalaku dengan menopangnya di atas kedua tanganku. Ochobot melirikku. Iris biru lautnya terlihat sayu di mataku, namun tidak ku pedulikan. BoBoiBoy juga begitu. Dia melirikku sekilas dan menghela nafas. Entah mengapa suasana berubah menjadi sunyi–sesunyi bunyi jangkrik dan burung hantu di malam hari. Bulan tampak bersinar tak terlalu terang.

Tanganku bermain-main dengan kertas yang diberikan BoBoiBoy. Tanpa ku sadari, sebuah _hot chocolate_ tersaji di depanku. Aku pun segera meminumnya, walau hanya sedikit. Telingaku menangkap wajah Tok Aba yang tersenyum geli.

"Jangan khawatir, Fang. BoBoiBoy hanya sedikit _shock_ karena tadi Ochobot datang tiba-tiba. Dia sempat marah-marah pada Atok dan Ochobot, dan sepertinya kemarahannya belum reda," jelas Tok Aba. Aku manggut-manggut dengan wajah dinginku.

Ochobot terkikik geli. "Hihihi ... Padahal aku ingin mengabari BoBoiBoy, tapi pulsaku habis, jadinya nelpon Atok pakai telepon umum, lalu datang ke sini, eh ... BoBoiBoy baru pulang sekolah. Dia kaget terus marah-marah, deh." Aku hanya diam mendengar suaranya yang tampak sedang melucu. "Tapi, yah ... _I was trying to apologized. He didn't forgive me at all. I don't care, as long as it's my consequence._ " Bocah berwajah Eropa itu hanya tersenyum kecil menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Aku tersenyum kecil. " _Well ... You said that,_ " ucapku, memulai logat bahasa Inggrisku yang sudah lama tidak ku gunakan sejak pindah ke Malaysia.

"Eh, kamu bisa bahasa Inggris?" tanya Ochobot _cengo_.

"Yup. Sudah lama sejak aku masih berada di Amerika. Tapi Inggrisku bukan _British_ , melainkan _American_. Makanya vokal dan penggunaan katanya, terdengar sangat _fresh_ dan tidak berlogat."

"Ooo ... Aku baru tahu. Kalau begitu jika mengobrol denganmu aku bisa menggunakan bahasa Inggris sepuasku!" seru Ochobot bersemangat.

Mendengarnya, aku jadi tertawa-tawa kecil. Lucu sekali anak ini. Seperti anak kecil berusia 7 tahun saja.

"Hueeee ...!" Sebuah suara mengagetkan kami berempat yang tengah berada di kedai. Gopal berlari menuju kedai dan menangis sekeras yang dia bisa. "BoBoiBooooyyyyy ...!"

Dengan sigap, Gopal langsung memeluk BoBoiBoy yang _speechless_. Aku dan Ochobot bertatapan bingung. Tok Aba menghampiri kami yang berkumpul di depan kedai.

"Ish, ish, ish ... Kenapa, Gopal? Kau kelihatan sedih sekali," tanya Tok Aba khawatir.

"Huhuhu ... Ini semua pasal Yaya, Atok!" jawab Gopal.

"Yaya? Ada apa pula dengan dia?" Sekarang ganti BoBoiBoy yang bertanya.

Gopal menatap wajah kami berempat. Pipi tembemnya dipenuhi dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Hidungnya mampet karena tertahan ingus. "Bolehkah aku cerita dari awal?"

Kami semua berpandangan.

* * *

"APA?!" Kami terkejut mendengar cerita Gopal, sedangkan bocah gembul itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Kamu yakin mau menembaknya setelah dia menamparmu seperti itu?" tanya Ochobot kebingungan.

"Eh ... Kurang begitu yakin, sih. Aku ini masih kecil. Aku dan Yaya sahabat sejak kecil dan kami saling memahami satu sama lain ... Tapi kalau nanti aku bilang suka, dia bakalan marah-marah dan menolakku mentah-mentah. Itulah yang aku takutkan," jawab Gopal sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

BoBoiBoy menghela nafas panjang. "Kau mestinya tahan dulu niatmu itu. Selagi kau bisa membahagiakannya meski hanya sebagai sahabat, ketika kau melamarnya, dia pasti akan menerimamu, lah ..."

"Tapi ... Tapi ..."

"Dah, dah, dah. Kau ini masih kecil sudah mengerti masalah pacaran. Kalau ingin memiliki dia, setidaknya bertahanlah sekilas sepuluh tahun lagi atau kapan, baru kau lamar. Menurut kata orangtua, masa-masa pacaran setelah menikah itu lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan ketika masih pada usia belia seperti ini. Lebih bisa dinikmati," jelas Tok Aba panjang lebar. "Lagipula kalian juga masih kelas 5 SD. Ngapain ungkit-ungkit masalah pacaran? Bikin orang pusing aja."

Kami–kecuali Gopal–tertawa mendengar keluhan Tok Aba. Beliau mungkin pusing tujuh keliling mendengar curhatan Gopal mengenai perasaannya pada Yaya. Oke, mengenai masalah pacaran untuk hubungan _straight_ , aku cukup tertarik. Entah untuk hubungan _homosexual_ seperti yang aku lakukan dengan BoBoiBoy sebulan yang lalu. Cukup mengerikan, bukan?

BoBoiBoy menatapku. Dia tersenyum senang karena _mood_ -nya kini berubah. Aku pun balas tersenyum padanya. Kami sempat bertatapan cukup lama sampai Ochobot menyadarkan kami dengan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah kami.

"Teheee ... Ada yang lagi kasmaran, nih!" ledek Ochobot.

"Hei! Maksudmu apa?!" bentakku marah.

"Oooh ... Fang, kamu suka sama BoBoiBoy, yaaa ...?" tanya Gopal usil.

"Pe-a', lu! Gue bukan homo, Cuy!"

"Tadi kalian saling pandang gitu sampai deket-deket, kayak mau ciuman. Wah, jangan-jangan mereka bener-bener saling suka! _Lovey dovey!_ " Ochobot berlari menghindari lemparan batuku. Dia tertawa-tawa, diikuti suara tawa Gopal yang menggelegar.

"Awas lu dasar bule banci(?)! Nanti gue hukum lu pake kekerasan!" Yang terdengar hanya suara tawa Ochobot berlari menuju belakang kedai.

Kekerasan? Hei, kalian jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Aku tidak akan melakukan *** pada Ochobot. Lagipula dia bukan kekasihku.

"Wekekekek ... Tenang, Fang. Aku cuma bercanda, kok. Tidak begitu serius. Lagipula, justru baguslah kamu bisa akrab dengan BoBoiBoy walau kalian terlihat seperti kekasih. Ya, sudah. Aku pulang dulu, ya!" Gopal pun meninggalkan kami, dan justru kata-katanya membuatku semakin panas.

Kini tinggal aku, BoBoiBoy dan Tok Aba yang berada di depan kedai. Kami sama-sama bingung mau berbuat apa di sini. Lagipula hari sudah malam. Aku juga masih ingin kabur dari serangan pertanyaan Kaizo yang menyakitkan.

BoBoiBoy menatapku, begitu pula denganku yang menatap BoBoiBoy. Tok Aba menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan ke dapur kedai. "Kalau kalian masih ingin bicara secara pribadi, Atok takkan mengganggu. Tapi jangan di sini, ya. Ada Ochobot di belakang kedai, nanti ketahuan. Dia suka banget nguping." Aku dan BoBoiBoy mengangguk. Begitu Tok Aba sibuk membereskan kaleng-kaleng cokelat, kami pun berjalan menjauhi kedai, menuju taman di dekat kedai yang sepi dan tak seorangpun ada di sana.

"Ayo duduk." Kami duduk di atas bangku yang beratap kayu. Embun bekas air hujan masih tercium baunya, yang jelas bukan seperti danur. Kalian tahu danur, 'kan?

Tanganku merangkul pundak BoBoiBoy. Kali ini aku benar-benar serius ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan BoBoiBoy. Tidak seperti dulu yang masih sering menjahilinya dengan mengajaknya bicara.

"BoBoiBoy," panggilku. "A-ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Ini penting."

Tatapan mata BoBoiBoy memandangiku dalam keheningan dan menggenggam tanganku. Saat ini juga, tanganku berkeringat dingin. Sumpah demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar ragu untuk mengatakannya!

"I-i-ini bersangkutan juga ... dengan kamu dan aku dan ... keluargaku."

* * *

 _-BoBoiBoy's POV-_

Iris cokelat matangku menatap Fang yang sedikit gemetaran. Ku coba menenangkannya dengan mengenggam tangannya. Ah! Dia berkeringat dingin! Kira-kira apa yang ingin dia katakan padaku? Jelas-jelas aku ingin tahu dan berusaha untuk tetap sabar menunggu kalimat pertamanya.

"I-i-ini bersangkutan juga ... dengan kamu dan aku dan ... keluargaku," kata Fang, membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku yang semula dari tangannya menuju ke wajahnya yang ikut berkeringat.

"Katakan saja. Aku tidak keberatan, kok," kataku pada akhirnya.

Fang menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam. Aku semakin khawatir dengannya. Sepertinya apa yang ingin dia katakan sangat penting hingga membuatnya sedih. Oke, aku memang khawatir. Sebagai teman seharusnya begitu. Aku memang mengakui diriku sebagai teman, bukan sebagai mantan pacarnya. Lagipula aku yakin dia masih normal.

Masih menunggu jawaban, aku mendesah pelan. Ku lepaskan genggaman tanganku dan berdiri hendak berjalan menjauhinya, "Kalau belum saatnya, jangan bicara dulu. Aku tidak ingin membebanimu."

"Ah, tunggu!"

Tangan Fang menarik lenganku sehingga membuatku berbalik dan dia ...

 _Cup._

... menciumku tepat di bibirku.

Dengan susah payah, aku mendorong-dorong tubuh Fang yang berhimpitan dengan tubuhku. Ini tidak baik! Aku hanyalah seorang teman dan bukanlah seorang gadis palsu seperti diriku yang dulu. Aku laki-laki. Sekarang aku harus cepat-cepat menjauhinya! Tapi gagal! Tenaga Fang untuk memanjakan bibirku terlalu kuat. Dia bahkan menggigit bibir bawahku, membuatku mendesah pelan. Apa yang kau lakukan, Fang?!

"F-Fangh ... Ahn!" Aku tercekat. Benar-benar di luar dugaan. Ini di luar akal sehatku. Fang tidak pernah begini sebelumnya. Dia mungkin hanya sekadar memberi ciuman singkat dan mengecup keningku serta memelukku dengan mesra. Ini benar-benar GILA!

"Fang ... nh ... b-berhenthiih ... hhh ...," ucapku di sela-sela ciuman.

Fang benar-benar menghentikan ciumannya begitu melihatku kekurangan pasokan udara. Nafasku ngos-ngosan demi mendapatkan udara malam yang segar. Aku melihat Fang yang mengelap air liur yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"K-kau gila, ya?! Apa maksudnya tadi?!" bentakku marah.

Tiada jawaban muncul. Aku meningkatkan volume suaraku kembali. "FANG! JAWAB!" Tapi Fang hanya mengeluarkan wajah datarnya. Aku tidak kuat. Air mataku mengalir deras sejak kami berciuman tadi. "Kenapa kamu menciumku? Kenapa dengan beringas? Kenapa, Fang? Malam ini kamu bertingkah aneh. Aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Jika aku menjawabnya, bagaimana jawabanmu nanti?" Aku menolehkan kepalaku.

"M-maksudmu, Fang?"

Air mata Fang keluar deras dari pelupuk matanya. Suara isak tangis bercampur dengan suara jangkrik di malam hari yang membahana. Tangisan yang jarang dia berikan padaku. Tangisan kesedihannya.

"K-Kaizo ... Dia memintaku untuk kembali ke Amerika. Aku berusaha menolaknya, tapi dia mengancamku dengan mengatakan bahwa Papa akan memandangku rendah jika aku menikahimu. Aku tahu kamu laki-laki. Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu, BoBoiBoy." Mataku terbelalak mendengar ucapannya. "Jangankan _gender_ , usia yang terpaut muda juga tidak akan menghalangiku untuk mencintaimu. Aku sadar kamulah satu-satunya orang yang aku cari selama ini. Di Malaysia tercinta ini. Kamulah orang yang ku lamar beberapa tahun yang lalu. Itu kamu, BoBoiBoy! Kamulah calon istriku di masa depanku!"

Aku terkejut mendengar penyataan dari Fang. Astaga! Ternyata selama ini prediksiku benar?! Fang adalah orang yang dulu aku panggil "Landak Ungu" dan itu adalah nyata?! Aku menangis terharu dan sedih. Ku peluk tubuh Fang yang lunglai demi berharap dapat menenangkan perasaannya. Fang balas memelukku erat.

Di bawah rembulan nun jauh, kami berpelukan atas kesadaran masing-masing, atas perasaan masing-masing, atas pelampiasan kami terhadap konflik ini. Fang, sekarang aku sadar kaulah calon suamiku kelak. Namun apakah Abahku akan menerimamu? Seandainya iya, aku ingin kita berjuang bersama mempertahankan hubungan ini. Tidak sebagai pacar, tidak sebagai mantan, tapi sebagai kekasih. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku dan menangis dalam diam.

"BoBoiBoy, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" tanya Fang.

"Boleh. Apa saja," jawabku akhirnya.

"Kali ini adalah lamaranku yang kedua. Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

Aku menatapnya. Kami saling bertatapan sampai akhirnya aku tersenyum dan berkata, "Ya, aku mau."

* * *

 _-Ochobot's POV-_

"Atok," panggilku. "BoBoiBoy ke mana?"

Atok menoleh ke belakang. "Ah, tadi masih ingin mengobrol dengan Fang. Atok biarkan saja daripada membebani mereka berdua. Kasihan atuh si Fang, akhir-akhir ini bawaannya stress melulu."

"Ooo ..." Aku membentuk mulutku menjadi bentuk lingkaran _full_.

Piring-piring yang ku cuci saling berdentang menghasilkan bunyi yang khas. Aku abaikan saja. Yang penting cucian hari ini harus selesai. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Atok sendirian di kedai. Mungkin nanti aku juga harus membereskan pakaian di kamarku. Ah ... kerjaanku menumpuk total!

 _Btw, Fang tidak akan melakukan sesuatu pada BoBoiBoy, 'kan?_ batinku penuh harap.

Pekerjaan dan pikiranku tidak sinkron. Di sisi lain aku ingin fokus pada pekerjaanku membantu Atok, namun di sisi yang satunya, aku khawatir pada BoBoiBoy. Ya Tuhan, semoga Fang tidak melakukan hal yang akan membuat BoBoiBoy tidak bisa tidur malam ini.

"Ochobot, bisakah nanti kau jemput BoBoiBoy dan Fang di taman sana? Atok ingin pulang duluan," tawar Atok.

"Baik, Tok. Nanti akan Ochobot jemput." Aku tersenyum manis.

Atok tersenyum. Beliau pun menaiki motor butut beliau menuju rumah, meninggalkanku sendiri di kedai yang terngah mencuci sisa piring.

 _Sekarang benar-benar sepi ... Ah, nanti aku harus menjemput BoBoiBoy dan Fang._

Ku lirik jam yang terpasang di kedai. Sudah pukul 9 malam. Hah? Apakah waktu berlalu sebegitu cepatnya? Aku tidak tahu. Tadi masih keasyikan mencuci piring dan membantu Atok membersihkan halaman kedai. Heh ... Malangnya diriku mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih berat.

15 menit aku mencuci, akhirnya selesai juga. Ku lepas sarung tangan untuk mencuci dan celemekku. Kemeja hitam dan celana pendek kuning mulai muncul dari baling celemek. Yup, inilah baju yang ku pakai. Aku pun menggantungkan celemek di tempatnya dan berjalan menuju taman dekat kedai. Sudah cukup larut, sih. Ke mana anak itu, ya?

Tak lama mataku menangkap siluet BoBoiBoy di bangku taman.

"Ah! BoBoiBo–!"

Suaraku terhenti. Mataku terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang selama ini tidak ingin ku lihat di kehidupanku.

 _Mereka berciuman?!_

* * *

 **JAWABAN REVIEW CHAPTER 8**

 **Febiola558** \- "EH?! Iyakah?! JACKPOT! *tiup terompet* Komiknya manaaa ...? Aku nagih ini loh ... :3 Hahaha ... Mau buat merchandise BBB? Mauuu ... Tapi tempat tinggal _author_ jauh, jadinya tidak bisa datang. T-T Btw, _author_ udah punya IG, jadinya lebih mudah lihat IG-mu. ^^ Terima kasih! *peluk-peluk*

 **Floral Lavender** \- "Yup! *muncul dari langit* FangBoy gitu loh ... (Fang : "Pamer lu!") Mungkin penyakit itu bisa menular ke siapa saja. Wkwkwk ... _And_ Kaizo kalau sudah serius itu suka bikin deg-degan. Apalagi ini ditambah kedatangan Ochobot. Jadinya malah tambah WOW. Beberapa hari lagi Kaizo balik ke Amerika, terus diminta sang Papa untuk mengajak Fang kembali ke sana. Fang tidak mau, akhirnya mereka bertengkar ... Untuk season 3, doakan semoga bisa lancar! Amiiinnn ...!"

 **WinterFrost98** \- "Sering baca, kok! Sering menelantarkan fic, yaaa ...? (Ochobot : "Hayoloh, ketahuan.") Dua anime yang bikin jantung deg-deg serrr. Wkwkwk ... xD Tunggu Season 3-nya, ya! Doakan semoga ada kesempatan buat bikin season 3 dari 'I'm a Boy'. Amiiin ... 3x"

* * *

 **Hai, semua ... *dilemparin tomat* Kenapa?! Salahkah seorang penggemar SeptiPlier-eh!-maksudnya FangBoy ini naik ke atas panggung? Hanya ingin menyampaikan pidato singkat saja, lho ...**

 **Dari bab tadi, apa yang kalian pelajari? Eh? Tidak ada? Apakah kalian tidak mengenal yang namanya "Tjintah"? Oke, oke, _author_ hanya bercanda saja.**

 **Kalian bertanya-tanya apa yang bakal terjadi pada Fang dan BoBoiBoy, bukan? Nanti di chapter 10, adegannya mungkin lebih mirip sinetron, deh. Wakakakak ... _Author_ bukan korban sinetron, tapi karena kebanyakan baca novel _romance_ , akhirnya jadi korban _romance_. Walaupun begitu, _author_ ini juga jago godain temen (sampai dikira lesbi, padahal hanya bo'ongan).**

 **Fang melamar BoBoiBoy. Itu singkatnya.**

 **"Apa?! Terus gimana nanti nasibnya dengan keluarganya?!" _Well_ , kalian tahu? Di sini, Fang itu tipe keras kepala yang tidak mau kalah. Setiap tindakannya pasti dia lakukan. Maka dari itu kita tunggu keputusannya dalam memilih pilihan dari Kaizo. *lihat layar laptop**jedukkin kepala***

 **Bagaimana dengan Ochobot? Dia itu 'kan sepupu BoBoiBoy, tipe _straight_ yang adem ayem, tapi kalau sudah marah bakal ngambek berhari-hari. Sifatnya agak-agak _bossy_ gitu dan dia kadang suka ngomel-ngomel kayak emak-emak. Begitu dia tahu BoBoiBoy melakukan hubungan haram, dengan sigap dia membantu BoBoiBoy agar menjadi normal. Namun mungkin usahanya sia-sia saja. Fang lebih banyak bertindak sehingga membuat BoBoiBoy luluh.**

 **Di sini ada yang bertanya? Jika ada, tulis di kolomreview, ya.**

 **Baiklah. Jangan lupa subscribe-eh!-review, fav, follow! Sampai jumpa di chapter 10! Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 10 : Tak disangka-sangka

**BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy 2 (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 _-Ochobot's POV-_

"Woi!" Seketika Fang dan BoBoiBoy berbalik ke samping, melihatku berjalan dengan menghentakkan kaki. Ku tarik lengan BoBoiBoy menjauh dari Fang yang mulai waspada. " _What did you do to him?!_ " bentakku.

" _What do you mean? Did I make you angry?_ " balas Fang dengan nada dingin.

" _Of course you did!_ Kau telah mencium sepupuku! Apa-apaan kau?!"

"Ochobot, sudah. Jangan marah." Aku mendelik ke BoBoiBoy. Bocah itu hanya menatap pasrah dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Wajahku kembali ke wajah Fang. "Dengar. Aku tidak ingin kau menyentuhnya setitik pun! _You're such a gross boy!_ Sadar diri kenapa?!" bentakku lagi. Fang menatapku nanar dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. " _If you do something gross to him again, I'll make sure that you won't see him again!_ Ayo, BoBoiBoy! Kita pulang!" Sekali lagi, ku tarik tangan BoBoiBoy yang mulai lemas, membuatnya kesakitan dan berjalan bertatih-tatih.

Persetan dengan si Fang itu! Dia hanyalah bocah brengsek yang berhasil memancing amarahku! Tanpa kembali menghadap ke belakang, aku mengajak BoBoiBoy pulang dengan memaksanya berjalan bersamaku.

* * *

 _-Fang's POV-_

Argh! Apa-apaan bocah bule itu?! Berani-beraninya dia merusak momenku dengan BoBoiBoy! Sekarang masalahku malah bertambah! Seharusnya tadi aku tidak tergoda dengan tatapan dari kekasihku itu!

Pertama, Kaizo. Kedua, Ochobot. Ketiga apa lagi, nih?! Aku memijit-mijit jidatku yang mulai pusing tidak kepalang. Apa daya diriku ini. Hanya seorang bocah laki-laki yang lemah menghadapi asmara. Aku butuh hiburan secepatnya, tapi bagiku hanya senyuman dari BoBoiBoy-lah hiburan yang memudahkanku melupakan banyak hal.

Hari ini juga aku dipenuhi oleh kesialan berturut-turut. Apakah kembali ke Amerika dan melupakan segalanya adalah hal yang cukup benar? Siapa tahu, hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Tapi bagaimana dengan hubunganku dan BoBoiBoy? Kami dipisahkan oleh dua gelombang yang berbeda, yaitu Kaizo dan Ochobot. Mereka bagaikan ombak pemisah dan Tē Ka antara dua dewa ; Dewa Angin dan Dewa Laut. Eh, itu Moana, deh.

Intinya aku benar-benar tidak ingin ada penghalang di antara kami. Seandainya Ochobot tidak berubah pikiran, aku dan BoBoiBoy masih tetap adem ayem hubungan kami berdua. Apalah aku ini. Bukanlah seorang calon suami yang baik. Haha.

 _Singkirkan keluhanmu itu, Fang! Kau mau tidak bertemu dengan BoBoiBoy selama berhari-hari?!_ gerutuku dalam hati.

Sekarang juga aku harus berperang melawan amarahku pada kesialanku di hari ini. Apalagi tinggal 4 hari Kaizo akan pulang.

Eh?

* * *

"Aku pulang." Kaizo menoleh ke belakang begitu dia selesai memakan _potato chips_ favoritnya.

"Dari mana saja kau? Tadi aku mencarimu di sekitar rumah," gerutunya kesal.

" _Just shut up._ " Aku berjalan melewatinya tanpa melirik ke arahnya sama sekali. Aku yakin dia sedang menatapku heran, namun dia tidak begitu peduli.

Begitu aku beru memijakkan kakiku ke anak tangga pertama, suara Kaizo mengagetkanku. "Bagaimana keputusanmu? Sudah bulatkah?" Aku mendelik. Kaizo hanya menatap TV yang menayangkan berita cuaca pada hari ini dan besok. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Kaizo berusaha memaksaku menjawab pertanyaannya, namun dari tatapannya aku tahu dia tengah menungguku. Jawaban tidak kunjung datang padaku.

Lama sekali dia menatapku, akhirnya dia menyerah dan memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping. "Jika tidak ingin bicara, tidak apa-apa. Besok tetap akan aku tunggu jawabanmu sebelum aku pulang ke Amerika hari Senin," ujar Kaizo sambil melahap sepiring kue kering. _Please_ , deh. Rakusnya keterlaluan.

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku tanda tidak begitu peduli apa katanya. Ku langkahkan kakiku kembali menuju lantai dua, tempat kamarku berada. Begitu masuk ke dalam kamar, ku kunci pintu kamar dan aku duduk di atas tempat tidur. Sekarang sudah malam. Seharusnya aku tidur karena besok aku masuk sekolah, apalagi adanya kedatangan Ochobot dan kemarahannya tadi itu membuatku stress _full_. Argh! Wajah aku usap-usapkan berkali-kali sampai terasa panas. Rasanya ingin mencincang tubuh bule geblek tersebut! Tapi nanti kasihan BoBoiBoy. 'Kan dia sahabatnya.

Benar-benar tidak ada pilihan lain selain berusaha melupakan segalanya. Meski tubuh ini menolak untuk berbaring pun aku tetap harus melupakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ochobot. Namanya terlalu aneh untuk bocah sepertinya, malah terkesan "robot". Apakah orangtuanya ilmuwan? Atau ahli teknologi?

Untuk sementara aku berusaha memejamkan mataku sampai semuanya terasa kosong. Pikiranku mulai jernih, namun masalahku akan keputusanku pada Papa masih mengisi otakku, membuatku pening seketika.

 _Apakah aku benar-benar harus pulang?_

Sampai saat ini pertanyaan itu masih menggerogoti jantung dan otakku.

* * *

 _Kukuruyuuukk ..._

Suara ayam jantan berkokok. Hari ini sudah pagi, matahari mulai nongol dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Ketika penduduk Pulau Rintis tengah sibuk-sibuknya beraktivitas, aku berjalan menuju sebuah tempat yang menjadi malapetakaku hari ini. Apalagi kalau bukan kedai Tok Aba? Ada calon istriku di sana dan ... si cebol pirang. Ugh, aku tidak suka berbicara dengannya!

Dengan buru-buru, aku duduk di samping BoBoiBoy dan segera memesan satu _hot chocolate_ ke Tok Aba. Beliau mengangguk-angguk pelan dan berseru pada Ochobot, " _Hot chocolate_ satu, Ocho!" Setelah teriakan itu mereda, aku melirik BoBoiBoy yang tampak sedikit ... pucat.

Ah, hari ini memang hari yang sedikit menyebalkan. Setelah insiden semalam, aku menjadi lebih banyak berpikir, alhasil aku tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya. Memang sangat menyebalkan ketika harus berurusan dengan si pirang yang kini membuat _hot chocolate_ untukku. Kata-katanya terlalu tajam. Coba jika kalian bertengkar dengannya mengenai masalah BoBoiBoy, dia akan dengan mudahnya bawel seperti Ying. Anggap saja anak bawel kedua setelah si sipit yang barusan aku sebut tadi.

Ochobot membawakan _hot chocolate_ yang dia buat tadi. Wajahnya tidak lain adalah wajah tanda benci–atau sangat benci. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan setajam elang, padahal baru kemarin kami bertemu lagi.

" _Well ... well ... Look what I see now ...,_ " katanya sinis.

Aku memalingkan wajahku karena kesal.

BoBoiBoy menoleh ke arahku. Bisa ku lihat, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca seperti ingin … menangis.

"Urgh!" Aku mendengus. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?" tanyaku kemudian.

Ochobot tersenyum kecil. "Heh, hanya memberi sedikit peringatan," jawabnya, membuat BoBoiBoy tersentak dan bergetar-getar. Bocah pirang itu pun berjalan menuju area pelanggan.

Kini tinggal kami berdua. Aku menatap BoBoiBoy yang bergetar-getar tanpa alasan yang ku ketahui. Perlahan, ku tepuk pundaknya pelan, sampai dia merasa tenang dan tidak ketakutan lagi. Aku curiga dengan kata-kata Ochobot barusan. Dasar anak sinting!

Mata BoBoiBoy melirikku. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat seperti sehabis melihat hantu. Aku prihatin padanya. Tanganku menggelayuti pipinya yang mulai basah karena air matanya yang mengalir.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanyaku pelan, berusaha tidak menakutinya. "Tadi tubuhmu juga bergetar-getar. Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

BoBoiBoy menggeleng-geleng. Dia kembali menangis sampai tangannya menyentuh tanganku. "Tidak ... Jangan sentuh aku ... Hiks ..." Dia meletakkan tanganku ke pahaku. Aku semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Aku ini kekasihmu ...," protesku.

"Hiks ... O-Ochobot, Fang. Hiks ..."

Aku semakin panik. "Ochobot? Kenapa dia?" BoBoiBoy menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Aku benar-benar bingung. Ada apa dengan BoBoiBoy? Apa maksudnya dia menyebut nama Ochobot barusan? Apakah Ochobot telah melakukan sesuatu padanya tanpa sepengetahuanku semalaman? Atau–

Tanpa ku sadari, mataku beralih ke bocah yang berdiri di dekat kedai, tersenyum manis dengan jari tengah yang dia tunjuk padaku. Wajahku pucat seketika. Pasti bocah ini sudah melakukan hal yang keterlaluan pada BoBoiBoy! Tanpa pikir panjang, ku tarik lengan BoBoiBoy menjauh dari kedai. Saat ini juga aku tidak ingin melihat wajah Ochobot yang cukup mengerikan untuk dipandang.

 _Sumpah ... Apa yang telah Ochobot lakukan padanya?_

.

.

.

Sesampainya kami di sekolah, kelas masih cukup sepi, tapi ini adalah peluang yang bagus untukku bertanya pada BoBoiBoy. Bocah bertopi itu masih menangis, namun tidak separah tadi. Oke, aku benar-benar khawatir, karena BoBoiBoy tidak pernah menangis selain karena aku. Baru kali ini dia menangis karena orang lain selain aku.

BoBoiBoy masih sesegukan sampai aku mencium keningnya dan memeluknya berkali-kali. "Sssh ... Sssh ... Tenang, tenang ... Coba cerita, tadi kenapa?" tanyaku. Tanganku mengapit tubuh kami berdua di dalam kelas yang sepi ini.

Belum ada tanda-tanda dia ingin berbicara. Pelan-pelan, aku mencium keningnya kembali berkali-kali, sehingga tubuhnya mulai kembali rileks. Tapi wajahnya masih pucat. Bahkan suaranya masih terdengar parau.

"BoBoiBoy ..." Dia menengadahkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apakah kamu?"

BoBoiBoy menggeleng pelan.

"Haish ... Bicara saja. Luapkan semuanya. Aku tidak akan marah, kok ...," kataku akhirnya.

"Hiks ..." Mata BoBoiBoy kembali berkaca-kaca. Kali ini aku yakin dia akan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. "HUWEEEEEE ...! Aku bukan calon istri yang baik untukmuuuu ...!"

Tuh 'kan?

"Eh, eh, eh ... Maksudnya apa?!" tanyaku. Sumpah demi Tuhan, melihatnya memandangiku seperti ini membuatku ingin segera melahapnya sekarang juga. Tapi dengan keadaan seperti ini? Mikir apa kau, Fang?!

"A-aku ... aku ... Hiks ... Ochobot ... dia ... mengancamku ... semalaman ... K-karena ..."

"Karena apa?" Ku tangkupkan kedua tanganku di punggung dan kepala BoBoiBoy, memberinya sedikit kehangatan di dalam pelukanku. "Kalau kamu takut untuk bicara, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi ingatlah, aku di sini. Aku tidak akan jauh-jauh, kok."

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku mengatakannya. Ini demi kebaikan BoBoiBoy. Jika dia menangis, aku mungkin saja tidak rela memarahinya karena takut akan salah paham dengan kondisinya. Status kami memang sudah bukan rival seperti dulu lagi. Aku mulai mengerti kalau BoBoiBoy ternyata memang cengeng dan butuh teman curhat. Sayangnya setiap aku menawarkan sesuatu untuk membantunya, dia malah menolak.

 _Tipe mandiri ..._ Begitulah caraku berpikir mengenainya.

Lupakan masalah kepribadian. Ini gimana, nih?! Hei, yang di sini, yang di sana, yang di atas, yang di bawah, yang lagi nongkrong di pohon! Bantuin gue buat nenangin nih bocah!

Tidak ada jawaban yang kunjung datang. Posisi kami kini berada di dekat bangkuku, posisi yang cukup bagus untukku duduk dan memangkunya di atas pahaku. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sempat ku pikirkan sebelumnya. BoBoiBoy duduk di atas pahaku, menghadap ke arahku, namun sepertinya dia tidak begitu nyaman dengan posisinya. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, ku dudukkan dia di atas mejaku. Berat badannya lumayan ringan.

Mulut BoBoiBoy bungkam seperti tengah diresleting dengan _zipper_ , tidak ingin terbuka jika aku tidak meminta. Ku sentuh pipinya yang _chubby_ , semburat merah muncul di wajahnya yang putih mulus. Matanya yang bulat memandangiku dengan tatapan _innocent_ seperti yang biasa dia lakukan dulu.

 _Di saat kau sedih, kau membuatku panik. Di saat kau tenang, kau justru membuatku bernafsu._

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Sudah benar-benar tenang?" tanyaku, dibalas dengan anggukan kepala BoBoiBoy. "Lain kali jangan terlalu terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Ochobot. Si cebol itu memang sangat menyebalkan. Bayangkan saja kau berupaya untuk melawan beo, ketika dia mengulangi kalimat yang sama, pasti kau akan kesal. Dia seperti beo, mengulang-ulang masa lalu sampai membuatmu muak. Jadi ..."

BoBoiBoy memiringkan kepalanya. "Jadi, apa?" Aku menyeringai tipis.

"Masa' tidak tahu? Ya ... abaikan, dong ... Dasar," ujarku, seraya mencium pipinya hingga membuatnya tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe ... Masa' Ochobot dibilang beo? Dia itu lebih mirip tupai yang rajin nyari upah. Saking rajinnya, dia sampai harus sering nyimpan emosi," simpul BoBoiBoy.

"Tupai? Salah! Dia itu kalau udah marah 'kan serem, jadinya dia itu King Kong!" Ku cubiti pipi BoBoiBoy. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Badan sekecil itu dibilang King Kong? Itu mah Gopal ... Dia 'kan gede ..."

"Mentang-mentang aku gede malah dibilang King Kong!" Sebuah suara cempreng mengagetkanku dan BoBoiBoy. Kami menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Gopal berdiri di depan pintu dengan hamburger di tangannya.

"GOPAL?!" seru kami berdua.

Gopal berjalan menuju bangkunya sambil memakan hamburgernya. Wajahnya tampak judes setelah mendengar pembicaraan kami. Eh, tunggu dulu! Dia mendengar seluruhnya?!

"Se-sejak kapan kamu di sini?!" Aku mulai kikuk.

Wajah Gopal tetap judes seperti Yaya ketika mulai serius. "Sejak lihat kalian pacaran."

.

.

 _WHAAAATTTTT ...?!_

"Hei, hei ... Aku bercanda, kok. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin kalian adalah homo sejati? Hahaha ... Wajahmu pucat sekali, Fang," canda Gopal sambil menahan perutnya karena tertawa. "Yang jelas sejak kalian menyebutku seperti itu."

Aku menggeram. "Dasar gembul!" umpatku, sedangkan Gopal hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Telingaku menangkap suara kecil. BoBoiBoy tertawa, namun suaranya terlalu kecil untuk didengarkan. Tangannya berusaha menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak itu. Dengan begini, aku akhirnya lega. BoBoiBoy sudah mau tertawa kembali ...

"Ah! Fang, BoBoiBoy! Aku ada satu pertanyaan!" seru Gopal.

Raut wajah BoBoiBoy berubah heran. "Tanya apa?"

"Kalian benar-benar calon pasutri atau apa? Kenapa duduknya begitu?"

Aku mendelik. Ah, ya ... Gopal memang melihatnya! Tanganku sempat mencubiti pipi BoBoiBoy sejak dia datang, itu berarti dia melihat gerakan kami berdua?! MAMPUS KON!

Tanpa pikir panjang, BoBoiBoy berusaha turun dari atas meja. Sayangnya tangannya yang lunglai tidak dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sehingga dia harus menabrakku dan duduk di atas pangkuanku. "M-maaf, Fang! Aku ... aku tidak sengaja!" serunya.

Ucapan BoBoiboy tidak ku pedulikan. Mataku melirik Gopal yang menyiapkan kamera SLR miliknya dan berucap, "Wah! Bagus ini kalau fotonya aku jual!" Dengan sekali bidik, dia berhasil mendapatkan foto kami berdua. "Mahal, nih!"

"Gopal! Apa-apaan kau?!"

"Bwek! Ini aku jual sekarang aja, deh! Biar tidak ketahuan Yaya dan Ying!" Gopal berlari keluar kelas meninggalkanku dan BoBoiBoy yang terkejut setengah mati.

"Kamu gak bakal bisa jual tanpa persetujuanku!" seruku ikut berlari meninggalkan BoBoiBoy yang terjatuh dari pangkuanku.

* * *

Hari mulai semakin siang. Justru semakin siang semakin baik. Tumben aku tidak ada ekskul basket. Biasanya si Kaptennya basket suka masuk ke kelasku dan berteriak "FANG! AYO LATIHAN!" dengan nada yang cukup kencang. Aneh.

Lebih anehnya lagi, kenapa para guru memandangiku dengan pandangan sedih? Apakah ada yang salah? Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Tidak peduli seberapa sakitnya aku. Beruntung besok libur dua hari, mungkin hari Senin berjalan seperti biasanya.

Oh, ya. BoBoiBoy ... Dia belum cerita padaku pasal si Ochobot "brengsek" itu. Tangisannya kini berganti tawa riang setelah lupa dengan Ochobot. Berterima kasihlah padaku, Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying yang sedari tadi membuatnya tertawa dengan aksi si bocah gembul yang ingin menjual foto kami berdua. Yaya dan Ying ingin melihatnya, namun ku larang mentah-mentah sebelum mereka meraih foto tersebut. Sedangkan BoBoiBoy hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Yaya dan Ying yang berusaha membunuhku. Dasar duo "Y"!

Setelah aku mengantar BoBoiBoy ke rumahnya, aku berjalan lunglai menuju rumahku yang berjarak sedikit jauh dari rumah Tok Aba. Aku merasa ... punya firasat buruk. Sejak tadi aku merasakannya, tetapi perasaan ini jauh lebih kuat dari yang ku rasakan sebelumnya.

 _Pandangan guru ... Hilangnya jadwal ekskul basket ... Aneh. Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu?_

Dengan tangkas, ku percepat langkahku menuju rumah yang kini tampak seperti ... kosong? Mataku menangkap bayangan Kaizo dari balik jendela. Dia tampak sedang menelepon seseorang. Beberapa bayangan tas koper juga ikut terlihat.

Aku mulai gusar. Akhirnya dengan cepat, ku buka pintu rumahku yang mulai berderit. Aku tidak dapat memercayai kedua mataku. Pemandangan ini ...?

"K-Kaizo?" Tanpa sadar, aku bergumam.

Kaizo menoleh dengan tatapan setajam elang. "Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, panggil aku Abang," tegurnya sambil menutup telepon.

"M-maaf. A-Abang mau pulang hari ini?! Kenapa cepat sekali?!" tanyaku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin Kaizo datang.

"Hmm? Oh, ini bukan hanya koperku, kok."

"Ha?"

"Hitunglah."

Aku tidak mengerti maksud Kaizo barusan. Ku hitung satu persatu koper yang telah disiapkan Kaizo. Eh? Tunggu! Setahuku dia hanya membawa satu koper. Kenapa sekarang ada tiga koper?! Jangan-jangan ...

"Pang ...," panggil Kaizo. "Aku tahu ini berat."

"He?" Aku menoleh. Mataku kini berkaca-kaca dan aku tahu itu. "Kenapa, Bang?"

"Papa memaksamu. Abang tidak bisa menolak lagi. Ini sudah kelima kalinya." Kaizo menundukkan kepalanya tanda menyesal. "Maafkan aku, Pang."

"TIDAK!" Kaizo mengangkat kepalanya. Iris merahnya menatapku yang balas menatapnya. Aku benar-benar emosi! Untuk apa dia meminta maaf jika ini bukan salahnya?! Tidak hanya itu. Meninggalkan Malaysia juga berarti meninggalkan BoBoiBoy sendiri dengan Ochobot!

Tangan Kaizo berusaha menyentuh pundakku sebelum aku menangkis tangannya. Dia terkejut, sama terkejutnya seperti aku ketika melihat tiga koper besar sekaligus.

"Pang?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Aku memberontak.

"Bukan, maksud Abang–"

"Aku sudah bersusah payah pergi ke sini untuk bertemu dengan orang yang ku sayangi! Kami baru bertemu dua bulan ini, lalu kenapa aku harus kembali ke Amerika?! Pokoknya tidak!" bentakku.

Air mata mulai menutupi kelopak mataku. Aku menangis ... karena aku payah. Ya, aku payah sekali bertemu dengan BoBoiBoy hanya selama dua bulan saja. Sekarang bumi dan langit berkata lain. Inikah takdirku untuk meninggalkannya kembali?

Kaizo hanya diam menatapku. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Perlahan namun pasti, tangannya menyentuh pipiku yang basah, menatapku nanar dengan mata sipitnya.

"Ini perintah Papa. Kita tidak bisa melawannya atau Papa akan datang dengan sendirinya."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Nafasku mulai membaik, namun dadaku terasa sesak menerima kenyataan yang ada.

"Besok kita berangkat jam 10 pagi. Siapkan barang-barangmu yang tersisa dan berikan ucapan selamat tinggal pada BoBoiBoy." Aku mengangguk.

Kalian tahu? Ini terasa mendadak. Tapi aku tidak bisa melawannya sekaligus ...

... karena ini perintah Papa.

* * *

 **JAWABAN REVIEW CHAPTER 9**

 **Floral Lavender** \- "Rupanya ketebak juga ... Fic ini bergenre drama/romance yang berarti menjurus ke drama romantis. Makanya lebih banyak adegan sedihnya karena juga menghubungkan antara fic dengan kenyataan. Berhubung tadi bertanya tentang Ochobot, silahkan baca kembali dan kau akan menemukan jawabannya. ^^ Btw, yang namanya cerita itu tidak harus tergantung seberapa target banyaknya chapter. Yang penting bagaimana cerita ini terus berlanjut, chapter akan semakin panjang atau mungkin berhenti tepat di satu titik itu saja. Sekian terima kasih. ^^"

 **Guest** \- "Belum tentu juga bakal _happy ending_ atau tidak. Tunggu saja nanti. :D"

 **HikariFuruya** \- "Hati-hati ... Nanti mimisan lagi, lhooo ... xD Hah? Difoto?! (Ochobot : "Gue bukan fujo!") Anak kelas 5 jaman sekarang, nih ... Bahaya ... Untung di jamannya _author_ masih pada _straight_ (walau beberapa memang ada yang h*m* :V). Hehehe ... Semangat, lho! Nasib kita sama soalnya. _Author_ juga murid _International Class Program of Cambridge_ yang tugasnya jauh lebih ketat dan menulis fic ini adalah salah satu kegiatan yang bisa menjadi hobi di waktu luang. ^^"

 **Febiola558** \- "Iya, sih ... Pembaca setia ... Janjimu mana? :v _Author_ tidak begitu suka nagih orang karena tahu kesibukan masing-masing orang pasti banyak (#Eeaaa ...). Apakah adegan ciumannya berhasil membuat para _readers_ pingsan? _Author_ ikut baper karena lagu galau Indonesia. TT-TT"

* * *

 **Hai lagi, para _readers_ seri "I'm a Boy"! Sebentar lagi season 2 akan selesai! Tapi nanti kita belum tahu apakah bakal _happy ending_ atau _sad ending_ , karena keputusan sang "Papa" tidak bisa diganggu gugat. (gayanya ... kayak pejabat sukses saja xD)**

 **Sebelumnya, maafkan _author_ yang tidak aktif selama hampir 1 minggu atau lebih (lupa hari TT-TT). _Author_ harus berkali-kali ikut acara ini-itu-ini-itu yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan sekolah dan _International Class Program_. Sebentar lagi _author_ akan pergi ke luar negeri pula untuk kegiatan _overseas_ atau OAV. Kira-kira 3 bulan lagi (yah, itu mah masih lama!). Semoga saja bisa selesai secepatnya! Amiiin ...!**

 **Oh, ya. Untuk chapter kemarin ralat. Sebenarnya Ochobot bukan sepupu BoBoiboy, tapi sahabat BoBoiBoy. _Author_ baru saja baca season 1 dari "I'm a Boy" dan bersusah payah menutup mulut karena tahu kalau kemarin salah ngomong. Njiiirrr ... Akhirnya _author_ ingin minta maaf karena kesalahan total dari chapter yang lalu. *bungkuk badan***

 **Ah! Kuis hari ini adalah ... "Apakah Fang benar-benar ke Amerika?" dan "Apa yang telah Ochobot katakan sampai BoBoiBoy menangis?" Silahkan dijawab! ^^**

 **Siapa yang baper di adegan mesranya BoBoiBoy dengan Fang? Angkat tangan! Kalau _author_ sudah sejak menulis chapter ini pastilah baper. Mau nangis, nyesek ... Kasihan BoBoiBoy. *kumat***

 **Untuk season 3, _author_ sudah membuat plot ceritanya dan kalian bisa menebak-nebak siapakah rival Fang dalam mengejar BoBoiBoy. Walaupun sudah bikin plot ceritanya, _author_ tidak akan memberi bocorannya. Sori buanget, ya!**

 **Okelah! _Don't forget to review, fav, and follow! I'll see ya later! Ciao!_ ^^**


	13. Chapter 11 : Dugaan

**BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy 2 (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 _-BoBoiBoy POV-_

Sehari semalam suntuk aku merasa gelisah. Sejak Ochobot mengancam Fang kemarin, aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Rasa takutku mulai muncul seperti sebulan yang lalu. Aku takut Fang kenapa-kenapa, tapi aku juga takut kehilangan dia. Apa salahku sampai harus terjadi pertarungan sengit antara Fang dan Ochobot? Bukankah mereka dulu masih akrab?

Haah ... Aku sudah puas menangis di depan Fang. Untung saja Gopal tidak mendengar percakapan kami sejak awal. Jika iya, matilah aku! Dia akan menyebarkan gosip ke seluruh kelas dan si combo "Y" mungkin akan menghajar Fang habis-habisan (karena dia sebagai seme). Kalian semua pasti tahu kalau ketiga orang itu _straight_ , bukan? Haha ... Bodohnya kami hampir terlihat di depan Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying.

" _... Dia memintaku untuk kembali ke Amerika ..._ "

Apakah Fang benar-benar serius? Kemarin dia menangis sejadi-jadinya seperti perempuan, memelukku, dan bahkan menciumku dengan beringas tanpa ku sadari sepenuhnya. Siapa yang tidak terkejut? Aku tentu saja terkejut setengah mati. Tapi di sisi lain, aku sangat sedih mendengar kata-katanya. Jika saja dia tidak lahir di keluarga militer, sudah pasti dia akan dengan mudahnya tetap tinggal di sini. Susah juga punya keluarga seperti itu. Ya ... mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah takdirnya.

Begitu Fang mengantarku sampai ke rumah Atok, dia mencium pipiku dan memelukku erat. Aku membalas pelukannya, tersenyum manis demi menenangkannya. Wajahnya tampak gusar sedari tadi. Aku jadi ikut khawatir.

"Ehm ... Fang?" panggilku.

"Ya?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan, tapi rasanya sangat sakit. Kenapa? Kenapa perasaan ini muncul kembali setelah beberapa hari yang lalu? Apakah aku ditakdirkan memiliki perasaan ini?

Ah, tidak! Tidak mungkin aku begini.

 _Puk._

Tangan Fang yang berbalut sarung tangan berwarna ungu kelam mendarat di atas kepalaku. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, menatap wajah Fang yang terpapar sinar matahari sore. Dia tersenyum padaku–manis sekali–melebihi manisnya permen lolipop. Wajahku memerah dan aku kembali menunduk.

"Hehehe, jangan menunduk begitu. Mana senyumanmu yang unyu-unyu itu? Aku mau lihat!" Fang mencubiti kedua pipiku dengan senyuman jahil yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Ugh! Jangan cubit pipiku! Ini bukan bakpao!" seruku memberontak.

"Hahaha! Bakpaonya ngomong!" canda Fang, semakin membuat wajahku memerah marah.

Fang mulai menghentikan cubitannya begitu mendengar rintihanku. Dia pun mencium kedua pipiku dan bibirku secara singkat. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku sehingga aku bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya sarung tangan _fingerless_ yang dia pakai.

"Jangan menangis lagi, ya. Aku juga ikut sedih nanti," katanya lembut. Sudah sekian lamanya dia tidak berbicara selembut ini.

Aku tersenyum. "Pasti, jika kau tidak membuatku menangis," ujarku.

"Heh! Dasar! Mana mungkin aku yang populer ini membuatmu menangis?!" Aku tertawa mendengar suara remehnya. Sepertinya hubungan kami juga masih menjadi rival.

"Hahaha! Ya sudah, deh ... Aku masuk dulu. Pulang sana."

"Oh ... Jadi ini ceritanya aku diusir? Dasar jahat!"

"Aku 'kan cuma suruh kamu pulang. Gitu aja marah!"

"Hehe ... Bercandaaa ... Jangan marah, dong!"

Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal. "Udah, deh! Berhenti bercandanya! Mau sampai kapan aku harus berdiri di sini dan menghadapimu yang super-nyebelin itu?!" Emosiku mulai memuncak.

"Eh, eh, eh ... _Slow_ ... _Slow_ ... Jangan marah-marah mulu ..." Fang mencium pipiku lagi. Kali ini dengan bonus senyum jahilnya. "Nanti aku kembali lagi boleh?"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku hanya menjulurkan lidah dan menutup pintu rumah. Terdengar suara tawa bocah bersurai indigo di depan rumah Atok. Astaga. Mau sampai kapan dia bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu? Aku kewalahan dibuatnya.

.

.

Sepinya ...

.

.

Ochobot dan Atok sedang tidak ada di rumah. Itu berarti aku sendirian berada di sini?

Haahhh ...

Aku berjalan dengan malas menuju kamar tanpa menengok ke belakang sama sekali. Malas? Ya. Entahlah, kenapa aku sangat malas hari ini? Bisa jadi karena rasa gusarku, bisa juga karena hari ini tugas sedang menumpuk. Beruntungnya diri ini masih mendapat jatah libur selama 2 hari setiap minggunya. Tugas masih bisa dilanjut besok dan Ahad.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur, memandangi langit-langit kamar, berguling-guling, bahkan sampai terjatuh dengan kepala mendarat mulus terlebih dahulu. Aneh, ya? Di saat-saat seperti ini, aku malah bermalas-malasan. Tugas sekolahmu masih banyak, BoBoiBoy!

Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas. Perlahan mataku terasa cukup berat. Seragam sekolahku masih terpasang, dan itu membuatku risi. Tapi rasa kantukku melebihi kerisianku pada seragamku yang bau.

"Ah, tidak-tidak-tidak! Aku harus mandi, ngerjain tugas, lalu nanti bisa santai sama Ochobot dan Atok! Episode terbaru Papa Zola bakal tayang hari ini juga!" seruku menyemangati diri sendiri.

Yup. Begitulah caraku menyemangati diri sendiri secara pribadi. Aku pun melakukan semua yang sempat ku pikirkan tadi demi bisa bersantai dengan Ochobot dan Atok di ruang tengah. Argh ...! Semoga tugas sekolahku tidak membuatku telat menonton acara Papa Zola!

* * *

Sore berganti malam. Aku dan Ochobot duduk di ruang makan sambil melahap kue buatan Ochobot sendiri. Ku akui kue itu memang enak. Mungkin di masa depan nanti, dia akan cocok menjadi _chef_ terkenal. Aku tidak keberatan jika dia membuat bermacam-macam kue dengan produk asal dari kedai Atok. Banyak pelanggan akan ikut berbondong-bondong ke kedai Atok. Imajinasiku mengatakan, kedai itu akan menjadi restoran cokelat.

Apa yang ku pikirkan saat ini? Imajinasi anak-anak itu mudah melayang tinggi, ya? Melebihi terbangnya balon ke langit biru.

Hanya suara bertemunya piring dan sendok makan yang terdengar. Sisanya tidak ada suara lain selain TV yang menyala di ruang tengah dengan dengkuran Atok yang tertidur di sofa. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Entah mengapa dari tadi ada yang membuatku merasa gundah, namun aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya.

Ochobot sibuk melahap masakan buatannya sendiri dan berhenti ketika menatapku lama.

"Kau kelihatan tidak tenang. Apakah ada yang mengganjalmu?" tanyanya tanpa berusaha menyakitiku.

Aku menatap balik Ochobot. Kali ini dia terlihat netral, tidak seperti tadi pagi dengan seringaian menyeramkannya. Tanganku membolak-balikkan sendok tanpa mengarahkannya menuju kue di depannya.

"Haish ... Aku tak paham, Ochobot. Aku merasa ... agak terganggu dengan pikiranku. Ada perasaan tidak enak muncul tiba-tiba," jawabku jujur.

"Perasaan tidak enak? Pasal Fang kah?" Ochobot meletakkan sendoknya dan berfokus padaku yang diam seribu bahasa.

Aku tidak menjawab. Ku katupkan bibirku selama beberapa saat sampai Ochobot menghela nafasnya panjang. "Haaahhh ... Tidak mau bicara juga tidak apa-apa. Kalau ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Fang, abaikan saja. Bocah bodoh itu juga tidak berterima kasih karena aku telah berjasa menjauhkan kalian bulan lalu. Apa bagusnya? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya kalau dia memilihmu kembali," ocehnya.

"Entalah, Ochobot ... Kau ini kalau sudah menyangkut masalah tentang Fang pasti selalu cerewet. Diam, kek, barang semenit dua menit."

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya khawatir sama kalian berdua. Aku punya insting kalau Fang akan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu menangis. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis karenanya lagi."

Dari kata-kata yang diucapkannya, aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau Ochobot masih teringat akan kejadian bulan lalu. Kasihan juga si Ochobot. Sudah capek-capek mengurusiku yang cengeng, ditambah masalahnya dengan Fang. Eh? Tapi bukannya Ochobot yang mulai duluan? Yah ... walau niatnya itu hanya untuk membela diri, sih ...

"Kamu mau mengataiku cerewet atau merepotkan, _I don't care at all_. Selagi ini bisa membuatmu sadar, aku juga masih punya hati. _You know that, right?_ " Kali ini tubuhnya condong ke depanku. "Apa kau akan posesif terhadap seseorang yang kau sayangi? Seperti aku terlalu posesif terhadapmu? Oke, oke. Aku mengaku salah."

Aku tersenyum geli mendengar pengakuannya. "Setidaknya aku masih bisa melihat situasi," jawabku akhirnya.

"Bagus. Kau sudah mengerti," kata Ochobot sambil menyeruput teh yang tadi berada di sampingnya. "Aku curiga, apa yang akan Fang lakukan kali ini? Kita punya perasaan yang sama. Kemungkinan dari jalur pembicaraan kita–"

" _Stop, stop._ Maksudmu perasaan yang sama?" Aku mulai tidak paham arah pembicaraannya.

"Ah ... Kau tahu? _We have the same feeling. Bad feeling._ Biasanya aku tidak begini, tapi ... Apa sekarang kau sedang memikirkan Fang?"

Aku tertegun. "Uhm ... Tidak begitu memikirkannya, tapi mengingat perlakuannya tadi, aku juga punya firasat tidak enak," simpulku.

Ochobot menghela nafas panjang. Tubuhnya dia sandarkan kembali ke kursi yang didudukinya.

"Aku benci teka-teki."

"Yup. Aku juga."

" _Well ..._ Sekarang sudah malam. Akan ku simpan kue ini di kulkas. Kamu ke kamar saja dulu. Tidurlah ... Besok libur, 'kan?" suruh Ochobot sambil membawa sepiring kue buatannya ke dalam kulkas.

Tanpa menolak, aku berjalan lunglai menuju kamar. Aku tidak berani membangunkan Atok atau bahkan mematikan TV. Biarkan Ochobot yang melakukannya. Dia tipe orang yang tidak mau tahu tabiat orang lain.

 _Bruk!_ Lagi-lagi aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Masa bodo dengan empuknya kasur yang tak terhingga ini. Ku tarik selimutku sampai mencapai pundak, melepaskan topiku, dan berkutat pada _handphone_ yang biasa ku letakkan di samping bantalku. Tumben tidak ada pesan dari Fang. Biasanya bocah itu bakal mengirimkan pesan singkat seperti "Selamat tidur~" atau "Semoga mimpi indah, ya~" seakan-akan aku benar-benar istrinya.

 _Hmm ... Istri, ya ...?_

Bodoh amat aku menerima permintaannya. Kalian akan terheran-heran dengan pikiranku yang suka berubah-ubah. Ini pertimbangan, Bung! Setiap orang punya hak untuk memilih. Untuk saat ini, pilihanku sedang berubah-ubah.

Apakah aku harus menjadi istri Fang dan dikatai "gay" oleh banyak orang? Atau menolak ajakannya untuk menikah di masa depan nanti dan membuatnya patah hati untuk kesekian kalinya?

Salahkan aku secepatnya.

Tubuhku mulai kaku. Aku butuh rileks. Bungkam sudah mulutku tanpa gumaman tidak jelas seperti biasanya. Perlahan namun pasti, mataku tertutup, masuk ke dalam alam lain yang tidak bisa ku prediksi dengan jelas.

* * *

 _-Fang's POV-_

Koper sudah tertata di depan pintu. Kaizo kelihatan tengah mencari tiket pesawat yang tadi dia beli. Berkali-kali tubuhnya muncul di balik pintu kamar, mengawasiku yang duduk diam di atas sofa. Kurang kerjaan banget.

Sebuah amplop ku pegang dan ku mainkan berkali-kali. Tulisan "Untuk : BoBoiboy" tertera di atasnya dengan gaya tulisan latin. Malam ini juga, dijamin aku tidak bisa tidur! Coba bayangkan apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh BoBoiBoy jika dia tahu bahwa aku kembali ke Amerika. Mampuslah aku ...

Hei, kalian pikir perpisahan itu menyenangkan, hah?! Sekarang jangan berikan senyuman mengerikan itu padaku. Aku korban perpisahan, oke?! Kalian puas?! Makan nih amplop!

Eh, jangan, deh. Ini amplop 'kan buat BoBoiBoy.

Kabar berita cuaca yang ditampilkan di layar TV kurang membangkit seleraku untuk menontonnya. Aku tidak begitu terobsesi dengan berita. Aku benci wartawan. Mereka akan mengorek masa lalu dan rahasiamu secara terperinci. Banyak artis dan warga yang menjadi korban gosip karena munculnya berita mengenai rahasia mereka masing-masing. Jika itu bukan masalah umum seperti kecelakaan atau acara atau mungkin konflik umum, jangan sebarkan. Masih untung aku melihat berita cuaca. Jarang-jarang ada berita cuaca di Pulau Rintis ini. Paling hanya sekilas.

"Pang! Ada Papa, nih!" Suara Kaizo menggelegar seisi rumah.

"Hhh ... Iya, iya! Aku ke sana!"

Dengan langkah berat, aku berjalan memasuki kamar Kaizo di mana sebuah laptop menampilkan layar _video call_. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut yang mirip denganku dan Kaizo duduk di depan layar tersebut dengan wajah yang cukup sukar untuk dijelaskan. Itu Papa.

Kaizo memberi aba-aba untuk menjawab dengan mengayunkan kepalanya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan menatap Papa yang menatapku tajam.

" _G-good evening, Papa. Why did you call me?_ " tanyaku pada Papa.

" _Hmm ... Nothing, just wanna ask you. Have you prepared for tomorrow?_ " Papa balik bertanya.

" _Yes, Papa. Do I really have to go home?_ "

Papa mengerutkan dahinya. "Yup," sahut beliau. " _However, you went to Malaysia with a very silly excuse. I didn't have time to agree and you just run away. The consequence is you have to go back to America tomorrow. Do not complain._ "

" _But, Papa–_ "

" _I said NO! You're a boy after all. Beside, your true love will never be immortal._ " Papa nampak sangat marah hari ini.

" _Me and he already tie up the promise to get married! I can't go home with that excuse! How can I–!_ "

" _The command is the command. No resistance,_ " tegur Papa tegas, membuatku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Lagipula, benar apa kata Papa.

Iris _ruby_ Papa menatap Kaizo yang berdiri di belakangku. "Kaizo!" Sang Abang yang pemalas itu hanya menatap Papa dengan tegang. " _Y-yes, Sir?_ "

Aku hanya bisa menatap intens antara Papa dan Kaizo. Kedua pria tersebut memang berstatus boss dan anak buah selain ayah dan anak. Mereka saling berdiam diri sampai Papa membuka mulut beliau yang sempat tertutup.

" _Contact Ochobot quickly. I have something important to tell him._ "

" _Yes, Sir!_ "

Tunggu! A-APA?! O-OCHOBOT?! Apa pula ini?! Kenapa dia juga masuk dalam masalah ini?

 _Video call_ pun ditutup. Kaizo menutup laptopnya dan mengetik pesan di _smartphone_ -nya. Ku coba untuk menahan rasa terkejutku sampai dia mulai menelepon Ochobot. Suara mereka berdengung-dengung di telingaku. Bukankah Ochobot tidak ada kaitannya dengan masalah ini? Atau apakah aku melewatkan banyak hal setelah pergi dari Amerika?

Aku sangat kebingungan. Kedatangan Ochobot yang tiba-tiba, konflik batin karena sifatnya yang posesif, sekarang ungkapan kalau Ochobot ada hubungannya dengan Papa dan Kaizo. Sebenarnya dia siapa, sih? Tiba-tiba saja berhasil membuatku _blank_ seketika.

Begitu Kaizo mengangkat _smartphone_ -nya dari telinganya, ku cecar dia dengan pertanyaan yang melintas di benakku.

"Abang! Abang kenapa tidak bilang kalau Papa kenal Ochobot?! Kenapa Ochobot ikut masuk dalam masalah ini?! Bukannya dia sahabatnya BoBoiBoy?!"

"Eh?" Kaizo menoleh ke belakang. "Kamu tidak tahu, ya?"

"Ha? Tahu apa?" tanyaku kembali sambil memiringkan kepalaku.

"Haish ... Ochobot tu ... Dia 'kan agen kemiliteran termuda. Lebih tepatnya nomor satu di kantor," jawab Kaizo.

Kedua mataku terbelalak seketika begitu mendengar kata-katanya. "A-APA?! BOCAH SEKECIL ITU?! AGEN KEMILITERAN?!"

Kaizo mengangguk. "Makanya, jadi anak tuh harus nurut sama orang tua. Kayak Ochobot, dia akhirnya diangkat jadi agen nomor satu, 'kan?" Tangannya mengacak-acak rambutku gemas, namun wajahnya hanya datar tak berekspresi. Dia berjalan menjauhi kamarnya yang sedikit berantakan, meninggalkanku sendirian yang terbengong-bengong di sana.

Ku tatap lantai yang kotor. Pikiranku mulai berlayar ke mana-mana tanpa arah dan tujuan. Aku sangat bingung antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan keberadaan Ochobot sebagai orang penting.

Dunia ini seakan-akan berputar kembali, mengulang-ulang masa-masa aku bertemu dengan Ochobot yang kini berubah drastis. Agen ... Agen kemiliteran ...

Tunggu sebentar! Ada yang aneh!

Aku ingat kalau seharusnya bulan ini Ochobot sedang masa pelatihan, lalu ... kenapa dia ada di sini? Apalagi kedatangannya mendadak. Jangan-jangan ...

Dia ke sini dengan maksud bukan untuk menemani BoBoiBoy?!

* * *

 _-Ochobot's POV-_

Sialan! Berurusan dengan "Pak Tua" dari Kaizo itu sangat melelahkan. Seharusnya kalau begini jadinya, aku tidak perlu ikut campur masalah Fang dengan BoBoiBoy. Urusan pribadi malah diikutcampurkan. Dasar bapak-bapak!

Tanganku dengan lihat menyentuh tombol-tombol transparan di tablet. Sesekali rumusan-rumusan kode muncul dari _email_ dan beberapa _website_ lainnya. Beruntungnya tidak sampai ketahuan BoBoiBoy kalau aku membawa tablet ini. Bisa-bisa dia memainkannya seharian penuh sampai rusak, dan lagipun aku ini agen militer Amerika dari pusat kemiliteran milik Papanya Fang.

Kaizo selaku ketua pasukan militer hanya bisa diam dan mengawasi adik kandungnya sendiri. Terus, aku apa? Hanya perlu menyadarkan kedua sejoli ini tentang bahayanya _homosexual_ dengan berpura-pura normal. Hei, aku juga punya moral! Kita semua sama! Sepertinya si "Pak Tua" itu tidak mau tahu dan tetap pada pendiriannya untuk memasukkanku dalam urusan pribadi beliau. Mentang-mentang aku sahabat dekatnya BoBoiBoy yang tinggal di Inggris dan pergi ke Amerika sebulan sekali.

Huh ...! Tak habis pikir aku!

Ku tekan tombol _home_ sampai sebuah panggilan datang. Tulisan Kaizo terpampang di layar tabletku. Ku tolak panggilan itu dengan segera. Percuma saja meneleponku di malam hari ini. Dia hanya akan membuang-buang waktuku merancang rencana untuk memisahkan BoBoiBoy dengan Fang.

.

 _"_ _Fang akan pulang besok dan Papa akan meneleponmu. Bersiap-siaplah. Tetap jaga BoBoiBoy di sana selagi kami pergi kembali ke Amerika."_

.

Kata-kata Kaizo masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Memang ... aku sudah yakin akan kepergian Fang. Dengan berpura-pura simpati di depan BoBoiBoy, informasi yang ku dapat sudah banyak. Oke, aku memang licik. _Author_ membuatku OOC setelah berminggu-minggu stress karena banyaknya acara dan tugas sekolah serta bisnis. Bisa saja dia akan membuatku ikut gila.

Dunia ini sempit, vroh.

Ku tatap jendela kamar BoBoiBoy yang terbuka, menampilkan seorang bocah yang sedang tertidur pulas. Di taman belakang rumah yang sepi ini, ku tutup tabletku dan berjalan menuju rumah. Aku terus memandang ke jendela kamar tersebut, berharap-harap aku tidak akan membangunkannya ketika masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Tch."

Besok adalah hari penentuan. Fang akan meninggalkan Malaysia dan aku ditugaskan menjaga BoBoiBoy di sini. Jika semua sesuai apa yang aku perkirakan, baguslah. Sejak kedatanganku yang mendadak bulan lalu, Papa Fang sudah benar-benar menugaskanku untuk menjaga BoBoiBoy selagi Kaizo akan berurusan dengan Fang. Ku dengar Fang tipe orang yang tidak bisa melawan Abangnya sendiri. Itulah kenapa aku berbohong pada BoBoiBoy tentang kedatanganku yang mendadak itu.

Maafkan aku, BoBoiBoy. Ini demi masa depan kita semua. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa, bahkan tidak juga mendukung hubungan kalian. Ku harap kau memakluminya.

Tidak ada kata lain selain permintaan maaf. Mataku menatap wajah BoBoiBoy yang tertidur. Sangat tenang. Lebih tenang daripada air. Ku usap kepalanya yang tertutupi surai berwarna cokelat kelam itu. Tanganku sedikit bergetar begitu melihatnya tertidur. Tanpa ku sadari, setetes air berhasil keluar dari kelopak mataku.

"Maaf ... Hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan."

* * *

 **JAWABAN REVIEW CHAPTER 10**

 **ShiningShino-tan** \- "Do you feel okay now? I've made it in my break time when I was still busy. Thanks for cheering! ^^"

 **Febiola558** \- "Rupanya sang pembaca setia ini sudah mulai menyerah dengan kuisnya .../plak"

 **Widzilla** \- "Hahaha ... Lagi sibukkah sampai tidak buka FF? Di sini dramanya memang bikin buaper. Salahkan Vinie yang sering nonton drama. *heh* xD Terima kasih, Kak, atas dukungannya! Walau dilanda kesibukan di akhir semester, Vinie janji, kok, tetap ngelanjutin series I'm a Boy. Sekali lagi terima kasih, ya! ^^"

 **Floral Lavender** \- "Namanya juga drama, Mbaaakkkk ... Fang gak tahu juga bakal jadi ke Amerika apa tidak. Dia 'kan masih bimbang. Ochobot juga punya maksud tertentu. Dia juga punya kehidupannya sendiri, sebagai agen militer. Kelakuannya itu untuk memenuhi tugasnya. Kalau masih ingin tahu, tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya ... Untuk kuis yang kedua ... Gak usah dijawab juga gak papa. ^^"

 **onchan00** \- "Mendekati, sih. Tapi sebenarnya Papanya Fang yang meminta Ochobot untuk memisahkan Fang dan BoBoiBoy, sedangkan Ochobot sendiri tidak seberapa teganya dan rela berbohong demi masa depan mereka. Terima kasih telah menjawab kuisnya. ^^"

* * *

 **"Vinie lama banget kalo _update_ cerita ..."/plak/**

 **Iya, _author_ tahu kalo _author_ hiatus sementara selama satu minggu lebih. Bukan bermaksud liburan atau apa, tapi _author_ benar-benar dilanda kesibukan. Padahal seharusnya satu minggu itu cukup untuk membuat kelanjutan fic ini. Kali ini, _author_ ingin meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Apalagi kesibukan ini juga ada kaitannya dengan akhirnya semester ini. Sebentar lagi akan libur UN, jadisiapa yang tidak sibuk? Apalagi untuk kelas akhir yang akan UN.**

 **Ujian itu adalah mimpi buruk bagi para pelajar dan itu adalah fakta, karena hasilnya menentukan masa depan.**

 _ **Author**_ **ingin mengucapkan, selamat menjalankan ujian bagi kalian yang akan melaksanakan ujian. Semoga sukses dan hasil ujian akan senantiasa menentukan masa depan kalian./pret/**

 **Jadi untuk pembahasan kali ini, sebenarnya _author_ meng- _update_ chapter ini pada malam hari, jadi mohon maklum jika tulisan kali ini terlalu pendek karena _author_ mengantuk. Oke, untuk Ochobot, banyak yang tidak menyangka, bukan? Dibalik sifatnya yang ganda dan ceria itu, dia juga merupakan sosok lain. Ide ini muncul setelah kebanyakan main game _action_ seperti _DOOM_ , _Uncharted_ , _Tomb Raider_ , _Watch Dog_ , dll. Berterima kasihlah kepada kegiatan _author_ di waktu istirahat yang mulai mendukung untuk membuat kelanjutan fic ini. Terima kasih juga untuk buku-buku pelajaran yang penuh dengan tulisan kelanjutan chapter fic ini.**

 **Sebenarnya _author_ bingung mau melanjutkan chapter yang bagaimana. Berhubung setelah kegiatan tadi _author_ mendapatkan ide, akhirnya mau tidak mau cerita ini sedikit mengandung unsur ... ya begitulah. Maklum, ini juga ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Fang yang merupakan keluarga militer. Pastinya Ochobot juga ikut dalam urusan ini. Tapi nanti di season 3, akan ada _surprise_ yang membuat kalian penasaran. Apakah itu? (woy, woy, jangan buka aib)**

 **Sudah cukupkah penjelasannya? Oh, ya! Papanya Ochobot dan Papanya Fang itu bekerja di kantor yang sama. Mereka punya hubungan sosial dalam bekerja, jadi maklum Papanya Fang kenal dekat dengan BoBoiBoy yang Abahnya adalah teman dari Papanya Ochobot, sedangkan BoBoiBoy sendiri merupakan sahabat Ochobot sekaligus kekasih dari Fang.**

 **Sudah?**

 **Beneran?**

 **Ngerti?**

 **Okelah kalau begitu. _Author_ udah mulai ngantuk berat, nih, kerana tidak tidur selama berhari-hari.**

 **Jangan lupa review, fav, dan follow. Mau tanya lebih lanjut? Kolom review telah tersedia. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Ciao!**


	14. Chapter 12-FINAL : Goodbye!

**BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy 2 (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 (END)**

 _Senyuman tak berujung_

 _Tawa lepas bagaikan kenangan_

 _Tanganmu yang menggenggam erat_

 _Dan ucapan yang sangat lembut_

 _Apakah semua itu cukup_

 _Untuk menyatakan_

 _Betapa pedihnya perpisahan ini?_

 _Tangisanku tak 'kan menghiburmu_

 _Namun tawa lepasku pun hanya memuakkanmu_

 _Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku?_

 _Walau termakan usia_

 _Kita tetap bersama_

 _Meski hanya batinku yang akan menjerit_

 _Menjerit karena aku tahu_

 _Ini adalah perpisahan_

* * *

BoBoiBoy terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Matanya masih terasa cukup lengket, tapi dia ingin membuka kedua indranya itu hanya untuk melihat kamarnya. Tak ada yang berubah sama sekali, bahkan semuanya tampak masih seperti ketika terakhir dia melihatnya sebelum tertidur di malam hari.

Sekilas dia teringat percakapannya dengan Ochobot yang belum terbilang selesai. Batinnya mengatakan, Ochobot cukup dewasa untuk masalah emosi atau perasaan. Wajar, anak dengan IQ tertinggi sepertinya bisa dibilang 'terlalu' jenius. BoBoiBoy mengaku dia harus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setiap mendengar ceramah dari sahabat jauhnya itu.

Mungkin karena pendidikan Ochobot yang tinggi, atau dari bawaan sejak kecil.

Hanya kata 'mungkin' yang dapat mewakilinya ...

Ah, lupakanlah masalah itu. Yang seharusnya dia pikirkan saat ini adalah mandi dan sarapan. Lihatlah penampilannya yang mirip gelandangan jalanan berparas imut itu! Memang imut, karena dia masih kelas 5 SD. Tapi bau keringatnya semasa tidur menyengat! Cuaca malam hari tidak ada yang benar, ya?

BoBoiBoy hendak turun dari kasurnya sebelum matanya menangkap sebuah kertas yang dilipat menjadi empat. Tangannya dengan sigap mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Rupa-rupanya, tulisan latin dari Ochobot.

.

 _"_ _BoBoiBoy, kalo sudah bangun, kamu ke taman aja dulu, ya. Aku mau bicara hal penting denganmu."_

.

Hah? Hanya itu? BoBoiBoy mengucek-ucek kedua matanya, tapi tulisan itu seakan-akan hanya akan membuatnya tetap membeku seperti boneka manekin. Ochobot si julukan 'tukang omel', memberikan sebuah pesan singkat-padat-jelas?! Tidak salah, nih?

Oke, oke. BoBoiBoy mulai pusing.

Ochobot tidak akan pernah memberikan surat seperti ini pada siapapun. Kemungkinan besar, dia hanya akan bicara panjang lebar dan pergi begitu saja hanya untuk menyuruh lawan bicaranya menemuinya. Ini kejadian langka, Bung! Langka untuk si 'juru bicara' seperti Ochobot!

Hanya suara tawa kecil yang membalas surat tersebut. Dengan hati-hati, dilipatnya kembali surat tersebut, lalu diletakkan di atas meja. Sesaat, dia tersenyum membayangkan apa yang akan Ochobot bahas hari ini. Mungkin lebih penting dari hubungannya dengan Fang. Kalau sudah begini, dia tidak begitu keberatan, kecuali jika Ochobot menyinggung hubungan mereka berdua sebagai homo.

Homo, ya?

Homo Homini Lupus maksudnya?

Ah, bukan. Itu mah prasejarah. Yang benar itu 'homosexual', hubungan antar laki-laki dengan laki-laki.

Mahmeeennnnn ...

Ingat aja film cowok pacaran dengan banci.

Jijay.

Tapi BoBoiBoy bukan banci, melainkan _innocent boy_ yang terlalu polos, dan jenis bocah seperti itu dapat mengundang serigala mesum seperti Fang. Ujung-ujungnya, bisa saja Fang akan memakannya secara perlahan-lahan sampai lumat. Habislah kau.

Hei, hei. Kenapa malah membahas rate M?

Pembahasannya jadi meleset total begini. Salahkan _author_ yang kebiasaan baca BL _doujinshi_. Perlukah otaknya disadarkan dengan di-ruqyah? Panggil Pak Kyai sekarang juga!

Oke, oke, oke. Fokus lagi ke cerita.

Memang, sih ... Apa yang akan dikatakan Ochobot nanti masih merupakan misteri bagi seorang BoBoiBoy. Mata tajam Ochobot yang menatapnya horor atau tatapan ceria yang berbinar-binar, entah mana yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Ochobot. Dasarnya, dia susah ditebak isi pikirannya.

Haaahh ... Anak bangsawan seperti Ochobot itu dilatih apa, sih? Sampai rela menyembunyikan ekspresinya dan berubah-ubah pikiran? Dulu dia tidak seperti ini, sifatnya yang sebenarnya ialah ceria seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Salah didikan? Ujung-ujungnya dia bisa bersikap dewasa pada usia dini. Terlalu muda, bukan?

Entah karena terlalu banyak pikiran atau apa, BoBoiBoy tidak begitu mengurusinya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia hanya bisa menebak-nebak apa yang akan Ochobot bahas nanti ketika mereka bertemu di taman.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Fang yang telah siap dengan beberapa koper dan tas selempangnya menatap Kaizo yang berbicara dengan supir taxi. Taxi di depan rumahnya itulah yang akan mengantar mereka berdua menuju bandara. Rasanya tidak dapat dipercaya kalau dia akan meninggalkan Malaysia hari ini. Seperti dia baru saja datang ke negara ini kemarin.

Mata sipitnya menelusuri tiap sudut rumahnya. Dia ingat dulu ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Sekarang rumah berbentuk mansion itu akan selalu menjadi rumah kosong selama Fang tak kembali lagi ke Malaysia. Entah siapa yang akan menempatinya esok hari. Begitu matanya menemukan titik sudut yang dia sukai–ruang tengah–teringat ketika dia hendak mencium mesra BoBoiBoy yang duduk di atas pangkuannya. Ah, pikirannya mulai merasuk ke mana-mana, baik di otak kiri maupun otak kanan.

Akankah dia kembali lagi ke Malaysia?

Dia yakin dia akan sangat merindukan segalanya di sini. Terlebih dia sudah lebih lama berada di sini. Apakah itu masih kurang cukup untuk menyatakan betapa dia setia pada negeri jiran ini? Di sinilah dia bertemu kembali dengan kekasih bayangannya.

Matahari tidak begitu menyengat karena hari masih pagi. Ketika Fang masih asyik memandangi sekeliling rumahnya, Kaizo menepuk pundaknya lumayan keras dan member tatapan 'Ayo pergi.' miliknya. Bocah bersurai indigo itu hanya mengangguk dan menatap lurus ke taxi di depannya.

Mulai saat ini, semuanya takkan sama lagi. Dia yakin, BoBoiBoy akan berubah begitu mendapatinya pergi dari Malaysia, atau bisa saja dia sendiri yang akan membuat BoBoiBoy kecewa. Kini hanya waktu yang akan menentukan nasib masing-masing dari mereka. Sisanya, biarlah mereka mengatur kehidupan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Hanya itulah cara yang lebih baik.

Tanpa terasa, air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Fang. Dipandanginya rumah yang kembali kosong seperti sedia kala, mengingat masa-masanya bersama BoBoiBoy, berawal dari ketika mereka bertemu, berpacaran, bertengkar, hingga menyatakan isi hati masing-masing pada malam ketika Ochobot datang. Semua terasa sangat menyakitkan. Lebih sakit daripada dipukuli oleh ribuan manusia.

Ini adalah hari terakhirnya di Malaysia. Fang hanya bisa mendo'akan yang terbaik untuk kehidupannya dan BoBoiBoy kelak.

 _Maafkan aku, BoBoiBoy. Aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal, BoBoiBoy._

* * *

Sebuah taxi melaju melewati BoBoiBoy yang tengah berjalan menuju taman di dekat kedai. Rasa penasaran muncul ketika matanya bertemu dengan warna taxi yang cukup familiar. Dia terheran-heran, bagaimana ada taxi di Pulau Rintis? Padahal kota kecil tersebut tidak memiliki bandara, hanya stasiun kereta antar kota yang menjadi sarana transportasi sehari-hari, itupun tidak begitu jauh untuk pergi ke sana.

Namun BoBoiBoy tidak begitu memedulikannya. Dia hanya bisa diam dan memandangi taxi tersebut melaju begitu kencang ke arah yang tak diketahuinya. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju taman. Keringat mulai muncul dari pori-pori kulit karena cuaca yang begitu panas dengan cepat.

Di dalam hatinya, terdapat perasaan yang tidak enak, lebih kuat dibandingkan kemarin. Rasanya ingin sekali menangis, tetapi dia tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis. Ditahannya air mata yang akan keluar dari matanya, lalu berlari sampai dia melihat sosok Ochobot yang tengah membawa sekuntum bunga mawar putih, jenis bunga yang langka di Pulau Rintis.

"Ochobot!" panggilnya demi mendapat perhatian dari sahabat berambut pirangnya itu.

Karena merasa dipanggil, Ochobot pun menengadahkan kepalanya. Wajahnya tidak ceria, namun juga tidak marah. Dia terlihat sedih–sangat sedih.

BoBoiBoy berhenti di depan Ochobot. Ekspresinya yang semula ceria pun berubah ketika melihat Ochobot mengeluarkan air matanya, membasahi mahkota mawar putih yang dibawanya. Tubuh kecil Ochobot bergetar-getar seperti tengah menahan sesuatu.

"O-Ocho? Kamu kenapa? Apakah Fang menyakitimu?" tanya BoBoiBoy. Tanpa diketahuinya, Ochobot menyentuh tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kenapa kau menangis? Katakan padaku! Aku ini sahabatmu!"

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar. Hanya suara isakan teratur yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan si topi oranye. Mendengarnya, BoBoiBoy menjadi gelisah luar biasa. Sayang sekali kegelisahannya itu tidak dapat menyelesaikan segalanya.

Kepala Ochobot masih menunduk sampai dia menatap BoBoiBoy yang mulai benar-benar gelisah. "K-kamu ... Hiks ..."

BoBoiBoy menautkan kedua alisnya. "A-aku? Aku kenapa?!"

"B-bukan ... Dia tidak menyakitiku ... Hiks." Ochobot menatap BoBoiBoy yang mulai gelisah. "T-t-tapi ... Kamu ..."

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Mata BoBoiBoy terbelalak. Cairan bening yang tidak ingin dia keluarkan kini memaksa untuk pergi dari tempatnya berada. Dia tak paham akan situasi seperti ini.

Ochobot kembali menunduk. Genggamannya pada bunga mawar di tangannya semakin kuat, bagaikan seberapa kuatnya dia menerima kenyataan yang ada. BoBoiBoy menatapnya intens demi mendapatkan jawabannya.

"D-dia pergi ... Pulang ke Amerika ... Hiks ... Dia sempat berpesan padaku ... untuk terus menjagamu ... Dan dia menyuruhku ... untuk memberikan ini padamu."

Suara parau Ochobot kembali terdengar. Tangannya yang bergetar pun memberikan sepucuk surat beramplop putih kepada BoBoiBoy. Di atas amplop, terdapat tanda tangan Fang yang cukup berantakan, ditambah tetesan air mata yang membekas.

BoBoiBoy menerimanya. Dibukanya surat tersebut demi melihat isinya. Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah surat perpisahan dengan bekas air mata yang masih terlihat di akhir paragraf surat tersebut.

.

 _Kepada : BoBoiBoy_

 _Sekian lama tak ku sadari, hari ini telah tiba saatnya aku meninggalkanmu ..._

 _Sebelumnya, maafkan aku yang telah menyakitimu selama ini. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih selama ini. Maafkan aku yang selalu membuatmu kesal, membuatmu marah, membuatmu menangis tanpa suara, dengan alasan yang beragam, segalanya aku tuangkan dalam tulisan ini._

 _Setelah banyak menulis surat, aku mulai tahu manfaat kebiasaanku ini adalah untuk menulis surat perpisahan kita. Aku tahu aku telah berkhianat. Janji kita takkan selamanya abadi. Seberapa besarnya dosaku padamu? Pada Tuhan? Walaupun kita tak bersama kembali, aku hanya ingin kau mengenangku lagi untuk selamanya._

 _BoBoiBoy, selama ini akhirnya aku dapat bertemu denganmu. Sekian lama ku mencarimu ke seluruh penjuru kota di Malaysia, mengembara dari satu kota ke kota yang lain, dan berakhir di Pulau Rintis, saat itulah aku berusaha menahan nafasku ketika melihatmu muncul di depanku, sebagai malaikatku yang jatuh dari langit._ Fallen Angel _._

 _Aku yakin, cinta kita berdua tetap abadi, namun janji kita untuk tetap bedua selamanya belum tentu abadi. Jarak dan waktu memisahkan kita berdua. Aku pergi darimu, dan kau akan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tahanlah tangisanmu untuk beberapa tahun ke depan, karena jika kita bertemu, tuangkanlah tangisan itu di atas dadaku. Saat inilah, aku bersumpah akan menemuimu suatu saat._

 _Sekali lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, maafkan aku. Aku sangat menyayangimu, lebih dari kata 'sangat'. Tunggu aku kembali, wahai calon istri idamanku._

 _Dari : Fang_

.

Kata-kata terakhir dari Fang yang cukup menyayat jiwa BoBoiBoy. Kini dia mengerti apa maksud dari perasaan tidak enaknya itu. Surat inilah yang menjadi jawaban atas kegundahannya. Air matanya menetes membasahi surat tersebut, membuat surat bertinta biru itu kembali basah setelah dikenai air mata dari Fang.

Diusapnya pipinya yang mulai basah. Mulutnya terus berkomat-kamit menyebut kata Fang berulang kali, tidak terima dengan apa yang dia baca. "F-Fang ... Hiks, Fang ... Gak, gak mungkin dia pergi. Dia tidak mungkin pulang ke Amerika. A-aku yakin itu ... Hiks ..."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, BoBoiBoy pun berlari menjauhi Ochobot yang diam tak bersuara. Kakinya menuntunnya menuju arah yang dia kenali. Jalanan penuh gang yang sepi dan gelap. Suara tangisannya tetap terdengar beriringan dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan suara langkah kakinya. Matanya mulai memerah karena tangisannya itu. Di kepalanya, hanya terdapat nama Fang yang terus menghantui isi pikirannya.

Begitu tubuh mungilnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah, dia pun masuk ke dalam dengan menerobos gerbang raksasa yang berat. Dibukanya pintu rumah tersebut dengan paksa. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya dengan semua yang ada di rumah tersebut.

 _Kosong ...?_

Rumah berukuran mansion itu kosong tak berisi. Hanya barang-barang rongsokan yang menjadi properti dari rumah tersebut. Sisanya hanya terdapat kenangan yang melekat di kepalanya.

BoBoiBoy pun berlari menuju kamar Fang yang berada di lantai atas. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar-getar karena menangis. Dibukanya pintu kamar tersebut secara perlahan, menghasilkan bunyi berderit yang terdengar keras. Dia kembali tak dapat mempercayai matanya. Kamar itu ... kosong. Tak ada barang-barang Fang yang berserakan di mana-mana, hanya sebuah tempat tidur, lemari yang rusak, dan meja belajar tak berisi.

"Hiks ... F-Fang ..."

Kakinya terus melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Tatapannya mulai menjelajahi kamar berbau tubuh Fang yang khas. Kenangannya dengan Fang masih terikat erat di benaknya, menjadikannya mulai melemah dan kembali menangis tanpa suara.

Tanpa dia sadari, matanya menemukan sebuah foto yang dia kenali. Diambilnya foto tersebut sampai matanya menelusuri foto berbingkai kayu yang retak. Tangannya menyentuh permukaan kaca yang mulai retak.

 _Momen ini ... Ya Tuhan ... Mengapa ...?_

Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Ada bayangan dirinya dan Fang di dalam foto tersebut, tertawa-tawa dan berpelukan bersama, seakan-akan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Dia ingat betapa hangatnya pelukan Fang saat itu. Baunya yang menyengat di hidungnya kini kembali tercium, beriringan dengan isakan tangisnya yang semakin keras.

"F-Fang ... Hiks ... Kenapa kamu harus pergi ...? A-aku ... aku masih ingin bersamamu! Hiks ... Dasar pengkhianat! Hiks ... Huweeee ...!"

Isakannya berubah menjadi tangisan yang dalam, lebih dalam dan menancap jauh di lubuk hatinya. Janji mereka untuk tetap bersama kini telah pupus, entah kapan lagi mereka akan bertemu kembali.

.

.

.

Tapi ...

Seandainya masih ada waktu untuk pergi ke bandara di Kuala Lumpur, jarak takkan begitu memadai kecuali jika diikuti dengan waktu. Dilihatnya jam tangannya yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Ya! Masih ada waktu. Fang pergi beberapa menit tidak lama sebelum dia datang ke rumah kosong ini. Berarti BoBoiBoy masih bisa menyusulnya ke bandara!

Dengan langkah bertatih-tatih, BoBoiboy berlari menuruni tangga dan keluar dari rumah tersebut. Senyumannya mengembang sempurna mengingat dia masih bisa menyusul sang kekasih menuju ke bandara. Kakinya mulai tak sabar berlari kencang menuju stasiun kereta. Dalam hati, do'a dia kumandangkan sekeras mungkin, berharap semoga Fang masih mau menunggunya di bandara.

 _Fang! Aku menyusulmu! Tolong jangan pergi dulu! Ku mohon!_

* * *

Detik demi detik berlalu. Taxi yang melewati jalan alternatif menuju Kuala Lumpur kini telah sampai di Kuala Lumpur International Airport. Fang dan Kaizo yang berada di dalam taxi tersebut pun keluar dan mengambil koper-koper mereka. Pandangan Fang mulai liar mengelilingi bandara yang lumayan ramai.

Ditatapnya pintu masuk menuju bandara. Matanya mulai sayu begitu dia ingat tentang surat perpisahannya. Apakah BoBoiBoy telah menerimanya?

Banyak pertanyaan melintas di kepalanya yang tertutupi surai indigo. Kaizo yang berdiri di sampingnya tahu adik kandungnya tengah memikirkan BoBoiBoy. Dielusnya rambut sang adik dan disandarkannya kepala mungil tersebut ke dadanya, berusaha menenangkan Fang tanpa menyakitinya. Fang yang tahu dengan perlakuan sang Abang pun memeluk Kaizo. Air matanya mengalir deras melewati pipi dari wajah orientalnya.

"Dia tidak datang, Bang ... Dia tidak datang ...," racaunya.

"Hmm. Aku tahu."

Tangan Kaizo pun melepaskan pelukan Fang. Ditariknya koper di belakangnya, lalu menyuruh Fang untuk masuk ke bandara. "Ayo, sebentar lagi berangkat. Ini kita masukkan dulu ke bagasi." Fang hanya menggangguk pelan.

Cepat ... Waktu terlalu cepat berlalu. Baru saja dia bersama BoBoiBoy kurang lebih 2 bulan di Kuala Lumpur, kini dia harus pergi meninggalkan bocah itu sendirian di sana. Walaupun masih ada Atok, Ochobot, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal, semua itu takkan mencukupi hari-harinya tanpa Fang seorang. Fang tahu perpisahan itu menyakitkan. Maka dari itu, dia sangat membenci perpisahan. Efeknya akan jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan narkoba dan kenangan dari perpisahan tersebut akan jauh lebih terkenang daripada momen romantis lainnya.

Haaahhh ... Sudah banyak kisah perpisahan yang ditelusurinya dan kini dia pun menjadi korban? Hidup itu penuh cobaan, vroh.

Hei, sudah berapa kali _author_ mengatakan lima kata tersebut?

Abaikan saja.

Begitu koper-koper telah dimasukkan ke bagasi, panggilan untuk segera masuk ke pesawat menuju Amerika pun terdengar. Fang menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, ke depan dan belakang, ke atas dan ke bawah, sampai _mumet_ kepalanya. Sayang sekali apa yang dia cari tidak ada di bandara. Kalian pasti tahu, bocah laki-laki bertopi oranye.

Kaizo berdecak melihat adik laki-lakinya menolehkan kepala ke sembarang arah tanpa tujuan. "Mau sampai kapan kau akan mencarinya? Sebentar lagi kita berangkat," tegurnya.

Fang hanya memasang wajah memelas. "Tapi ... Dia akan datang bukan?" tanyanya ragu.

Kali ini Kaizo sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Sifat Fang yang keras kepala membuatnya mau tidak mau harus menuruti apa kata sang adik. "Baiklah, hanya 2 menit," katanya akhirnya, membuat Fang ingin melompat setinggi-tingginya.

Dengan kesepakatan yang ada, akhirnya Fang dan Kaizo menunggu BoBoiBoy selama 2 menit. Kerumunan orang mulai bertubi-tubi memasuki bandara, semakin membuat Fang gusar dengan keberadaan BoBoiBoy. Apakah nanti dia akan datang atau tidak, semua itu dia serahkan kepada Tuhan. Dia hanya perlu memandangi setiap inci tubuh beberapa anak seumurannya yang lewat.

.

.

.

Namun semuanya seakan-akan hanyalah harapan palsu.

BoBoiBoy tidak ada di sekitar bandara. Anak-anak kecil yang masuk ke bandara pun hanya anak-anak yang diajak berekreasi di Kuala Lumpur. Hancur sudah kepercayaannya untuk menunggu BoBoiBoy. Tapi tubuhnya tidak ingin beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya kini.

Kaizo menatapnya pasrah, "Sudahlah, Pang. Dia tidak akan datang mengingat kau memberinya surat paling konyol yang pernah kau tulis itu." Tubuhnya yang jangkung mengambil posisi untuk berdiri. "Ayo masuk."

"Tunggu, Bang. Barang 20 detik saja bisa?" pinta Fang memelas.

"Haahh ... Tidak bisa. Beberapa menit lagi panggilan untuk kita akan dikumandangkan lewat _speaker_. Aku tidak ingin kita terlibat dalam banyak masalah hanya karena kau menunggu calon istrimu datang." Fang menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah.

"Hmm ..." Mata Fang mulai berkaca-kaca layaknya anak kecil yang ingin menangis. Tetapi karena harga dirinya yang tinggi, akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan demi menenangkan sang Abang yang mulai naik pitam.

"Bagus." Kaizo menarik pelan tangan Fang dan berjalan masuk ke dalam. "Sebentar lagi kita–"

"FANG!"

Sebuah teriakan bernada tinggi yang khas membuat Fang dan Kaizo memutar kepala mereka ke belakang. Seorang bocah dengan kaos oblong oranye bergambar dinosaurus dan bertopi reptil tampak ngos-ngosan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Rambutnya basah terkena keringat sehingga menampilkan warna yang ganjil di beberapa helainya.

"B-BoBoiBoy?" Fang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "K-kamu ..."

Dengan langkah berat, BoBoiBoy berjalan ke arah Fang dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal setelah berlari cukup jauh. Fang yang berdiri di depannya pun segera memeluk si oranye yang mulai lemas.

"Syukurlah kamu datang, BoBoiBoy ..." Yang disebut namanya hanya memasang wajah datar dan murung. Tentu saja Fang memasang wajah khawatir akan BoBoiBoy yang kelihatan sangat murung. "Hmm ... Sayang?"

 _PLAK!_

Satu tamparan yang cukup keras berhasil membuat Kaizo menahan tawanya. Hebat ... Setelah bertemu beberapa detik yang lalu, BoBoiBoy malah menampar pipi Fang dengan keras. Si empunya pipi hanya mengaduh-aduh kesakitan karena bekas tamparan tadi sangat terlihat.

"K-kenapa kau tampar pipiku?!" tanyanya setengah tidak percaya.

BoBoiBoy menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap ke Fang yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya. "Kamu yang bagaimana?!" Otomatis Fang tercengang dengan bentakan si topi reptil.

"M-maksud kamu?"

"Mengirimiku surat, padahal aku masih bisa ke sini! Ditambah pula, kamu itu cuma mau modus aja atau bagaimana?! Surat yang kau tulis itu terlalu menyakitkan tahu! Lebih sakit daripada ketika kau memakai kacamata hitam ke sekolah dan berpakaian seperti preman!" Suara bentakan BoBoiBoy akhirnya menggelegar menohok dada Fang yang semakin sakit.

"Pfft ... Wahahahaha! Rasain, tuh! Dimarahi sama istrinya sendiri hanya gara-gara modus! Wakakakakak!" tawa Kaizo terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya dan memukul-mukul punggung Fang berkali-kali. Yang dipukuli membatu sesaat seperti Roro Jonggrang yang dikutuk menjadi batu.

Wajah BoBoiBoy merah padam antara marah dengan rasa malunya karena telah disebut-sebut sebagai istri. Dia tidak begitu memikirkannya. Yang penting adalah bagaimana Fang mau mengakui kesalahannya secara langsung.

"Tadi aku mencarimu ke rumah, namun kamu tidak ada di sana seakan-akan kamu seperti menghilang dari dunia ini! Tentu saja aku panik! Apalagi dengan surat bodohmu itu! Dasar idiot!"

 _Jleb!_

Satu jarum lagi menusuk jantung Fang yang mulai melemah. Suara tawa Kaizo malah semakin keras mengingat adiknya memang adik teridiot yang pernah ada. Sementara Fang sudah mulai berubah menjadi pasir yang siap diterbangkan angin dari Samudera Pasifik.

Meskipun mulutnya telah mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan, tangannya pun melingkari tubuh Fang, bermaksud untuk memeluknya dengan erat. Fang yang tersadar pun gelagapan melihat tingkah BoBoiBoy yang di luar dugaannya. Dia kira BoBoiboy akan melayangkan tinju saktinya ke mulutnya hingga berdarah. Benar-benar di luar kepala.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti tadi," kata BoBoiBoy pelan. "Kau pengkhianat."

"Hehehe ... Maaf." Fang mengeluarkan senyuman terbaiknya pada BoBoiBoy. "Aku akan merindukanmu. Selalu!"

BoBoiBoy hanya tersenyum sinis. "Jangan lupakan aku atau kau harus ku lempar ke laut penuh hiu," balasnya.

Kedua sejoli itu tertawa-tawa sampai sebuah suara dehaman menyadarkan mereka. "Ahem!" Kaizo yang berdiri di dekat mereka menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya berpegangan pada kursi. "Abangnya sendiri dilupakan? Kapan-kapan kami bisa ke sini, 'kan?" tanyanya dingin.

"Hehe, bisa, kok. Tidak ada yang melarang untuk datang ke sini kapan saja, kecuali jika ini adalah negara yang ditinggalkan." BoBoiBoy tersenyum girang.

"Meh, aku bisa saja merubahmu menjadi zombie jika kau mau," tawar Kaizo.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup."

Fang tertawa kecil melihat sang Abang mulai cukup akrab dengan BoBoiBoy. Kalau begini jadinya, mereka dengan mudah bisa akur dengan cepat. Tidak seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Mungkin Kaizo mengenal BoBoiBoy (lagi) untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tangan mungil BoBoiBoy mengambil topinya yang sempat terpasang di atas kepalanya. Diberikannya topi tersebut kepada Fang yang melongo kebingungan. BoBoiBoy sendiri hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Ini untukmu."

Mulut Fang ternganga melihat topi yang kini berada di tangannya.

"Itu sebagai kenang-kenanganku untukmu di Amerika sana. Jaga baik-baik, ya?" ujar BoBoiBoy.

Fang tersenyum senang dengan apa yang telah diberikan oleh BoBoiBoy. "Kalau begitu, ini untukmu!" Tangannya sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari tas selempangnya. Sepasang sarung tangan _fingerless_ berwarna ungu tua dia keluarkan dari dalam tas dan diberikannya kepada BoBoiBoy. Si penerima nampak sangat senang dan terkejut.

"S-sarung tangan? Ini bukannya masih harus kamu pakai?" tanya BoBoiBoy kebingungan.

"Haha ... Kata siapa? Aku sengaja menyimpannya sebagai cadangan. Lumayan juga jika ku berikan padamu daripada tidak terpakai." Tangan Fang sibuk memakaikan kedua sarung tangan tersebut pada tangan BoBoiBoy. "Dengan begini, tidak akan ada yang dapat menyentuh tanganmu selain aku. Lihat. Tangan kita sama dan anggaplah sarung tangan kita ini adalah simbol kepemilikan. Aku milikmu dan kau milikku. Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh tanganmu."

Semburat merah meluncur keluar memenuhi pipi BoBoiBoy. Kata-kata Fang terlalu puitis baginya, sayangnya di saat sedang gelagapan seperti ini dia susah untuk melawan kata-kata Fang barusan.

Senang dengan reaksi yang dikeluarkan BoBoiBoy, Fang pun mencium bibir BoBoiBoy dengan cepat. Hanya ciuman singkat, tetapi sungguh bermakna. Perpisahan yang mereka takutkan kini telah menghilang di balik suara tawa dan rasa penuh kasih sayang. Bahkan Kaizo yang hanya sebatas menjaga sang adik pun ikut terlibat dalam keseruan sang adik dengan kekasihnya.

3 menit berlalu. Kaizo menepuk pundak Fang pelan dan meliriknya. "Waktunya pulang," katanya. Fang hanya tersenyum pada Kaizo dan kembali menatap BoBoiBoy yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kapan kau akan kembali?" tanya BoBoiBoy gusar.

"Hmm? Beberapa tahun mendatang? Kita lihat saja nanti, oke?" jawab Fang, tetap dengan tanda tanya yang cukup membingungkan. Dicubitnya hidung pesek BoBoiBoy sampai bocah oranye itu merasa kegelian. Sudah cukup baginya untuk bersenang-senang. Kini dia harus segera memasuki pesawat sebelum dipanggil oleh pihak informasi. "Baik-baik di rumah, ya?"

BoBoiBoy tersenyum. "Kamu juga." Fang membalas senyuman BoBoiBoy.

"Oh, ya! BoBoiBoy, tolong bilang pada Ochobot, aku akan tetap menghubunginya walaupun aku sudah pulang ke Amerika. Dia cukup gusar ketika tahu aku akan meninggalkannya kembali. Hehehe," pinta Kaizo dengan wajah yang cukup aneh.

"Bang Kaizo naksir Ochobot, ya?" tanya BoBoiBoy polos, diikuti suara terkejut dari Fang.

Kaizo menarik sudut bibirnya. "Bukan begitu. Dia yang memintanya. Sudahlah, susah menjelaskannya. Kami pulang dulu! _Bye~!_ "

Fang ikut melambaikan kedua tangannya kepada BoBoiBoy. "Sampai jumpa lagi!" Seruannya itu seakan-akan merupakan seruan seorang malaikat yang menghiasi kehidupan BoBoiBoy. Bocah berkacamata itu memamerkan gaya sok kerennya kepada BoBoiBoy sampai Kaizo harus menjewer telinganya dan menggeretnya masuk. BoBoiBoy tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah kedua adik-kakak tersebut. Baginya ini adalah hiburan yang cukup langka.

.

.

.

"Aaa~ Sudah pada pulang rupanya." Tiba-tiba seorang bocah berambut pirang menepuk punggungnya pelan. "Padahal belum kasih ucapan selamat tinggal dan teganya mereka meninggalkanku di sini bersama bocah keturunan kadal di sini."

"Hoi, hoi, Ochobot. Apa maksudnya keturuan kadal?" BoBoiBoy melirik tajam Ochobot.

"Hmph. Bukan apa-apa. Ayo pulang. Atok menunggumu dan pelanggan kedai hari ini lumayan ramai."

BoBoiboy mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum. Dilihatnya wajah Ochobot yang memerah setiap mereka bergandengan tangan bersama, membuat BoBoiBoy gemas dan ingin mencubitinya.

"Kau dengar itu?" tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Dia akan menghubungiku. _Like hell I care about him._ "

"Kamu ini. Sudahlah, mana taxi yang kau ambil waktu itu?"

"Di lubang hidungmu."

"Anjeeeerrrr ...! Gak muat!"

"Hahaha ...! Nanya melulu!"

Kedua sejoli bersahabat ini terus berjalan menuju sebuah lahan parkir yang cukup luas. Tampak sebuah taxi menunggu mereka di sana.

Tapi saat itu BoBoiBoy tak sadar akan satu hal.

Sarung tangan _fingerless_ yang kini menjadi pelindung tangannya mendapat tatapan horor dari Ochobot.

* * *

 **THE END?**

* * *

 **JAWABAN REVIEW CHAPTER 11**

 **onchan00** \- "Ochobot terlatih begitu, sih ... Dari dulu pinter akting. Wakakakak ...! /plak/ Ini kelanjutannya sudah ada! Maaf sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Haha ... Ingin tahu, nih! Pasti bakalan keren, dech! ^^"

 **Floral Lavender** \- "Papanya Fang sudah lama berusaha membujuk Fang untuk pulang, tetapi karena sifat keras kepalanya, akhirnya mereka bersepakat atas satu janji, yaitu Fang akan pulang jika dia telah bertemu dengan BoBoiBoy. Sayangnya Fang sudah lupa dengan perjanjiannya itu. Baperkah? Sama, saya juga! :D"

 **Febiola558** \- "Jadi anime sekalian dramanya, masuk film terus terkenal! Wkwkwkwk ...! xD"

 **HikariFuruya** \- "Kasihan juga si Ochobot. Dia tidak bisa bebas berekspresi di depan BoBoiBoy. Wajar ... Namanya juga agen kemiliteran yang suka pasang wajah palsu. Kalau akting, dia pintar. Oh, ya. Ini sudah sesuai keinginan Hira juga. Sebenarnya mau bikin sad ending, tapi daripada nanti season 3-nya hancur hanya karena endingnya tidak pas, lebih baik begini saja. Yah ... Walau belum ending sepenuhnya. :v Papanya Fang cuma bisa bahasa Inggris, karena tinggal di Amerika. Kalau Fang di Malaysia. Akhirnya yang menjadi penerjemahnya hanya Kaizo yang bisa menguasai segala bahasa sejak masa latihannya dulu. :D"

* * *

 **Akhirnya chapter terakhir!**

 **Tangan _author_ pegel ... Siapa yang mau mijetin?**

 **Haha, bercanda doang ... Jangan dianggap serius!**

 **Siapa yang menunggu akhir dari cerita ini sambil guling-gulingan?! Oh, sebelumnya maaf karena _update_ -nya lama. _Author_ mengalami masa-masa ujian Internasional, jadi cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Waktu luangnya tidak ada, dan menulis chapter ini harus dilakukan pada malam hari jam 11 hingga jam 12 malam (dan _author_ pernah bela-belain tidur jam setengah 4 sampai jam 5 pagi hanya demi melanjutkan fic ini). Jangan beranggapan fic ini akan terbengkalai. Sumpah, bukankah _author_ sudah berjanji agar tetap melanjutkan fic ini sampai tuntas?**

 **Tidak disangka-sangka ternyata sudah mau masuk season 3. Bikin aja dramanya sekalian! Kalian para pembaca bisa carikan model atau aktor muda yang cocok untuk filmnya, sisanya kita _shooting_ bareng-bareng! #woi**

 **Gara-gara drama BL di yutub, _author_ benar-benar menjadi fujoshi. Parah, nih!**

 **Btw, untuk kalian yang belum tahu "IG" _author_ , bisa PM _author_ , yaaa ...! *ceritanya lagi promosi***

 **Ehem! Jadi kalian berharap ingin ada epilognya atau tidak? Karena _author_ penuh dengan misteri, silahkan kalian tebak sendiri. Hehehehe ... **

**BoBoiBoy kasihan, ya? Baru saja bertemu Ochobot sudah disuguhi pemandangan sedih begini. Siapa yang tidak sedih? Untung saja dia sadar dengan siapa yang ada di dalam taxi yang lewat tadi. Kalau tidak, pasti dia akan berpikir untuk tetap pasrah apa adanya. Ckckck ... Kasihan ...**

 **Tapi siapa yang tidak baper dengan adegan beginian? Dengerin saja lagunya- (woy, udah!)**

 **Oke, segini cukup untuk tulisan _author_. Jangan lupa untukreview, fav, dan follow! Sampai jumpa di lain waktu! Ciao!**


	15. Epilog

**BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy 2 (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **-EPILOG-**

Hari cukup cerah untuk menikmati udara di musim kemarau. Setelah kepergian Fang empat bulan yang lalu, kini aku dan BoBoiBoy telah menginjak kelas 6 SD. Aku baru tahu suasana Malaysia yang cukup menenangkan ini (dan aku mengaku belum pernah ke sini sama sekali).

BoBoiBoy tampak sedang asyik-asyiknya membantu Atok di kedai. Sebuah tablet dengan _video call_ di layarnya terletak di dekat tiang kedai. Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal menyapa seseorang yang ada di layar tablet tersebut. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut landaknya dan sikap sombongnya yang aku benci sejak dulu.

Ya, itu si Landak Ungu, calon suaminya BoBoiBoy.

Baiklah, aku tidak akan menyebutnya calon suami, tetapi tai kucing. _He's very disgusting. You know that._

Si anjir songong amat, dah, memasang _puppy eyes_ demi berkomunikasi dengan BoBoiBoy. Untungnya aku bolehin. Kalau tidak, dia akan semakin sering menerorku tanpa henti. Dasar _stalker_.

Kenapa aku menyebutnya _stalker_? Karena kesehariannya nanyain BoBoiBoy lewat aku, bukannya nelpon BoBoiBoy secara langsung. Alasannya apa? Pulsanya nanti habis.

Meh.

Dari jarak yang cukup jauh ini, aku bisa melihat BoBoiBoy tertawa-tawa ketika melihat Fang melakukan atraksi anehnya. Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan mereka mengenai sekolah. Yang lebih menghibur bagiku adalah topik tentang komedi, bukan urusan monoton seperti ini. Baju tidur yang dipakai oleh Fang terlihat sangat jelas yang menandakan dia sedang berada di kamar tidurnya. Sepertinya sekarang adalah malam hari di Amerika, berhubung cukup logis untuk memutarbalikkan jam.

Entah karena aku sangat bosan atau ingin bergabung, akhirnya aku menghampiri mereka dan menyapa mereka seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Pagi~!" sapaku hangat.

"Pagi, Ocho!" balas Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying, sedangkan BoBoiBoy sedang asyik mencuci piring di kedai.

"Lagi _video call_ , ya?"

"Kok tahu?"

"Dari jauh kelihatan banget ada si rambut landak."

" _Woi! Menghina banget, ya! Suatu saat sandal ini akan mengenaimu!_ " Dari layar tablet, Fang terlihat mengacung-acungkan sandal jepitnya ke arah kami. Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar celotehannya.

"Hehehe ... _That's kinda fun to make fun of you. You should be an actor because of your acting._ " Alis Fang mengerut menampilkan wajahnya yang tengah kesal bercampur bingung.

" _Hei, b******k! Aku baru saja enak-enak bicara dengan yang lainnya, kau malah muncul di belakang mereka. Apa-apaan ini?! Mentang-mentang udah kelas 6, ditambah bisa tinggal berdua dengan BoBoiBoy! Aku dikhianati!_ " Aku terkekeh pelan kembali.

"Dan kau memang tai kucing yang busuknya minta ampun, tidak baik dekat-dekat dengan kucing peliharaanku," balasku dengan senyuman sinis yang tak pernah aku keluarkan, membuat Fang tersenyum kecut melihatku.

" _Kaizo nyariin kamu, lho~_ "

"Dan aku tak peduli."

" _Kamu 'kan juniornya~_ "

"Kamu menggodaku, ya?"

" _Hei~! Aku sudah punya BoBoiBoy!_ "

"MAHO!"

Semakin kami saling menghina, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal semakin pusing melihat kelakuan kami yang mirip suku harimau bertengkar dengan suku beruang di komik Webtoon "Uga-Uga". Apa hubungannya? Anggap saja aku beruang dan dia harimau. Hehehe ...

"Sudah, sudah. Kenapa jadinya bertengkar, sih?" tanya Yaya dengan wajah masam.

" _Ochobot yang mulai!_ "

"Si tai kucing yang mulai!"

" _Haiya!_ Kalian ini sudah besar! Setahun lagi masuk SMP! Harus lebih dewasa, _ma_! Bukannya bertengkar sambil menghina satu sama lain!" tegur Ying, komplit dengan emosinya yang meluap-luap.

Gopal menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tahu, tuh! Kita yang dengerin aja uda–"

"DIAM!" Tanpa ku sadari, suara teriakanku dan Fang menyatu membuat Gopal lari pontang-panting ke belakang Ying. Si gadis Cina berkacamata hanya memasang ekspresi jengkel dan mencubiti pipi Gopal.

Dari dalam kedai, BoBoiBoy berusaha menahan tawanya. Dihampirinya kami yang saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Tangannya yang lentik membawakan nampan berisi _ice chocolate_. "Daripada bertengkar, mending minum sama-sama."

Kami satu persatu mengambil _ice chocolate_ yang dibuatkan BoBoiBoy. Ku sodorkan uang ringgit kepadanya dan dia menerimanya dengan segenap hati. Peraturan baru ketika akan meminum di sini adalah bayar dengan duit masing-masing (kecuali BoBoiBoy dan Atok). Yaya dan Ying melakukan hal yang sama denganku, lain halnya dengan Gopal yang hanya terkekeh-kekeh dan mengatakan "Ngutang lagi, ya~" untuk kesekalian kalinya, dijawab dengan desahan nafas Atok yang duduk tak jauh dari situ karena kecapekan bekerja.

Selama kami meminum _ice chocolate_ , ku lihat air liur Fang yang mengalir di balik layar kaca tablet. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya seperti itu. "Kenapa? Pengen?" godaku.

" _Gak, ah. Ini udah malem, gak baik minum es,_ " tolak Fang.

"Ecieee ... Yang mulai bijak!" seru Gopal dengan nada tingginya yang terbilang cukup lucu.

" _Apaan, sih?!_ "

"Mulai lagi ..."

" _Udah, ah! Aku mau tidur! Yang, nanti aku_ video call _lagi. Dijawab, ya!_ "

Wajah BoBoiBoy berubah menjadi merah semu. "Aku udah pernah bilang, jangan panggil aku kayak gitu!" bentaknya.

" _Yah ... Sayangku marah-marah ... Nanti kalo udah nikah, aku manggil kamu kayak gimana? Yang~?_ Honey~? _Mama~?_ "

Dengan wajah yang memerah padam, BoBoiBoy membuang muka, diikuti wajah terkejut dari Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal (wajar, ketiganya belum tahu hubungan mereka berdua sampai sekarang). Aku yang terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini hanya diam dan menyeruput _ice chocolate_ berhubung hari mulai sedikit panas.

Sayangnya panasnya hari tidak bisa mengalahkan panasnya suasana ini.

"Kamu mau tangan kanan atau tangan kiri?" BoBoiBoy mengacungkan kedua kepalan tangannya ke arah Fang dan berhasil membuat si mata empat terdiam.

" _Galak juga kamu sama Abang. Abang 'kan sepenuhnya sa~yang sama kamu sampai gak rela ninggalin kamu sama si pirang, terus kenapa jadinya begini?_ "

 _Okay, I'm full now and I don't want to drink ice choco in front of him again._

"Ah, udah! Nanti aja bicaranya! Oh, dan jangan panggil aku 'sayang' untuk kesekian kalinya! Aku sudah pernah bilang, aku benci kata-kata itu! Oke?! _Finish?! Understand?!_ "

" _Iya, iya. Kamu ketat amat, sih._ "

"Ini juga gara-gara kamu!"

" _Ah, udah, ya! Aku mau tidur. Dari tadi Kaizo melototin aku melulu, nih._ "

" _Tidur, Pang ... Asik banget ngobrol ama calon istri._ " Suara lain terdengar dari sisi lain. Pasti Kaizo brengsek. " _Ah, Ocho! Papa pesan sama kamu untuk hubungin Papa nanti. Kalau di sini pagi, berarti di sana sore atau malam kamu hubungin, ya!_ "

Aku mengacungkan jari jempolku ke layar tablet. "Dan katakan pada Pak Tua itu untuk berhenti menyuruhku menghubunginya. Pulsaku bisa habis dimakan adikmu itu hanya untuk _video call_ sama dia."

" _Yah ... Itu mah kamu yang suruh Pang begitu, bukan Papa._ " Kaizo mulai menampakkan wajahnya di depan layar. Yaya dan Ying yang semula asyik diam dan menyimak sambil meminum _ice chocolate_ tiba-tiba memuntahkan isinya dengan wajah memerah (ku tebak mereka nge-fans sama si wajah _macho_ ).

" _Nanti aku gak bisa ngomong sama ayangku, dong ...,_ " keluh Fang dengan wajah memelas.

" _Bego! Sana tidur! Biarkan calon istrimu kerja, besok kamu sekolah!_ " Dari layar, bisa terlihat Kaizo mencubiti pipi Fang dan beralih ke sisi lain. Si empunya pipi langsung menjulurkan lidahnya kesal.

" _Udahan, ya! Jangan kangen sama aku! Da~!_ "

Dan _video call_ pun ditutup.

Rupa-rupanya, BoBoiBoy yang sedari tadi diam ternyata menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua tangannya. Pandangan Gopal semakin curiga dengan BoBoiBoy dan kini bocah bertubuh gempal itu meliriknya tajam. "Maksudnya calon istri itu apa?"

"Eng-enggak. Bukan apa-apa." Tetap saja bocah berketurunan kadal–maksudku anak bersarung tangan _fingerless_ (yang diberikan Fang dan topinya direlakan pergi begitu saja)–ini hanya mengalihkan perhatian dengan berjalan ke arah lain. Gopal mendengus kesal karena tidak mendapatkan jawabannya, tetapi aku tahu dia takkan memaksa BoBoiBoy untuk menjawab berhubung kawannya itu sedang kesal luar biasa.

"Eh, Ochobot. Bisa minta tolong apa enggak?" tanya BoBoiBoy, membuatku mengalihkan perhatian.

"Boleh. Minta tolong apa?" Aku berjalan menghampirinya.

Tangan BoBoiBoy yang sibuk mengambil kardus pun berhenti seketika. "Nanti kamu antarkan ini, ya, ke rumahnya Pakcik Kumar. Beliau baru saja memesan ini dan ingin diantarkan sekarang. Karena aku sedikit sibuk, boleh 'kan?" tawarnya begitu memandangiku yang sedikit bingung. Tangannya memberikan kardus tersebut kepadaku.

 _Alright._ Di sinilah kebiasaanku sehari-hari ; membantu BoBoiBoy.

"Oke, tapi ada bayarannya apa gak?" tanyaku balik, diikuti dengan bibir BoBoiBoy yang manyun tak ketulungan. "Hehehe ... Bercanda. Iya, aku bantulah!"

Seketika wajah BoBoiboy bagaikan bunga yang bermekaran, "Terima kasih, Ochobot! Kau memang TERBAIK!" Tubuhnya yang ramping segera mendesak tubuhku untuk memeluknya. Pelukannya yang erat berlangsung tidak lebih dari 5 detik dan dia pun kembali masuk ke kedai.

Saat itu juga, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku alami barusan.

Dia memelukku ... Pelukan terakhirnya belangsung 3 tahun yang lalu.

Kini pelukan itu telah kembali.

Tanpa ku sadari jantungku berdetak kecang, wajahku memanas, dan tanganku yang menahan kardus seketika bergetar-getar. Setelah lama aku berusaha melupakan perasaan ini. Tidak, aku sudah lupa! Tapi ...

Kenapa aku menyukainya lagi?!

Ku geleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Tidak, ini tidak benar. BoBoiBoy sudah ada yang punya. Mana mungkin aku menjadi selingkuhannya? Nanti Fang akan membunuhku!

Untuk kesekian kalinya pula, akhirnya aku melangkah menjauhi kedai. Ku tatap BoBoiBoy yang asyik tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Entah kenapa jantungku masih berdegup terlalu kencang setiap melihatnya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Apakah aku ... jatuh cinta?

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Akhirnya season 2 berakhir sudah ...!**

 **Mari kita fokus pada pembahasan untuk season 3. Setelah season 2 ini selesai, _author_ menyatakan untuk season 3 akan diganti plotnya, yang sebelumnya adalah masa SMP menjadi plot lainnya. Wah, kenapa _author_ menyimpan banyak misteri untuk season 3? Ini memang sengaja dirahasiakan agar tak banyak terbongkar. Petunjuknya yang kuat hanyalah epilog ini.**

 **Memang akan ada bumbu cinta segitiga di season 3 dan _author_ yakin chapternya bakalan banyak (atau mungkin sama dengan season 2). Maklum, seperti trilogi 5 Menara karya A. Fuadi yang perbukunya berbeda tebal tipis dan babnya. Sebuah cerita takkan diketahui kapan selesainya selagi perjalanan cerita tersebut menarik untuk ditelusuri. Kadang _author_ kalau baca buku bisa sampai 60 bab sekaligus. Seandainya kalian tahu, _author_ memang kutu buku. Dalam sehari dapat membaca buku yang tebal sekaligus (itupun jika tidak sedang padat jadwal).**

 **Ya ... Berakhirkah kisah mereka sampai di sini?**

 **Tidak, karena akan ada kisah mereka yang ketiga.**

 **Tunggu saja season 3-nya pada 2 minggu lagi. Siapa yang tidak sabar? Haha ... Sabarlah ... Sebentar lagi bulan puasa yang berarti Ramadhan akan datang. Tanggal berapa, ya ...? Hmm ...**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca I'm a Boy season 2 yang dipublikasi sejak tanggal 2 Januari 2017 sampai 14 Mei 2017. Serasa baca novel, ya? Hahaha ...**

 **Kaizo naksir Ochobot? #gak**

 **Wkwkwk ... Dan terima kasih karena telah berikan semangat untuk _author_ melanjutkan season 3. Awalnya ragu-ragu, tapi karena kalian ingin membaca seri I'm a Boy, akhirnya _author_ bertekad untuk membuat kalian terhibur dengan karya yang _author_ buat. Terima kasih atas dukungannya!**

 **Maafkan _author_ jika _author_ bermata empat ini memiliki banyak kesalahan. Berhubung sebentar lagi Ramadhan, lumayan hitung-hitung pahala. ^^ Hehehe ...**

 **Sampai jumpa di season 3! Salam terakhir, Ciao!**


End file.
